Una Proposicion Escandalosa
by Lia of the Moon
Summary: Serena vio cómo todas sus fantasías se hacían realidad cuando comenzó aquel romance de ensueño con el irresistible Darien Chiba; todo su encanto y caballerosidad hacían que se sintiera como una verdadera princesa. Por desgracia, el padre de Darien no veía con buenos ojos aquella relación y pronto consiguió acabar con ella por medio del chantaje.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Una Proposición Escandalosa**

**(****Raffaello`s Mistress)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 1**

CUANDO Serena entró en la sede londinense de Chiba Industries, todos los hombres volvieron la cabeza para admirarla.

Tenía un rostro inolvidable: pómulos amplios y sesgados, luminosos ojos de color azul claro, labios llenos y sonrosados. Incluso con la melena de color miel recogida hacia atrás, pantalones militares de color caqui y un jersey informal, llamaba la atención. Los hombres la devoraban con la mirada: no podían evitarlo. Aquel hermoso rostro y exuberante figura le conferían un gran atractivo sexual.

Sin percatarse de la atención que estaba recibiendo, Serena se concentraba en hacer acopio de valor. Darien la escucharía, «claro que sí». ¿Qué más daba que hubieran transcurrido cinco años desde la última vez que se habían visto? ¿Y qué si su relación había acabado mal? La había hecho sufrir tanto que todavía no se atrevía a recordar aquel doloroso final. Él, en cambio, salió indemne: los hombres de negocios influyentes y poderosos carecían de sensibilidad.

Quizá Serena lo hubiera herido en su orgullo pero, en ese aspecto, Darien estaba sobrado. No la sorprendería lo más mínimo que apenas recordara haber salido con ella.

Serena, en cambio, recordaba cada día, cada hora, cada minuto de su relación. Recordaba lo ingenua, confiada y estúpida que había sido, y la humillación de la última noche, seguida de la agonía de la pérdida y el rechazo. La historia más vieja del mundo, se dijo, mientras luchaba por dominar aquellos recuerdos debilitadores. Ella buscaba amor, él una distracción pasajera.

Darien podría haber sido su primer amante, pero rompieron antes de que ella confiara en él lo bastante para decir que sí.

A solas en el ascensor de paredes de acero, Serena reclinó la frente sudorosa sobre la fresca superficie de metal. «Contrólate, chica. Levanta la cabeza». Daba igual que estuviera hecha un manojo de nervios, que no tuviera un solo traje elegante en su ropero y que el gigantesco edificio de oficinas de acero y cristal de Darien la intimidara terriblemente. Estaba allí para ayudar a su familia: a su padre y a su hermano pequeño, Samuel.

Salió del ascensor en el último piso, donde la elegancia, el lujo y el confort eran la nota predominante, y se dirigió a la mesa de recepción.

- Tengo una cita con el señor Chiba - dijo con voz amortiguada por el peso de la tensión.

La atractiva morena la miró de arriba abajo; entre sus cejas afinadas se dibujaba un leve ceño.

- ¿Su nombre?

- Tsukino, Serena Tsukino - contestó Serena con atropello.

- Tome asiento, por favor - le señaló la zona de espera de tonos azules suaves y sillones de cuero.

Serena escogió una revista de moda, y empezó a hojearla; las modelos lucían trajes que costaban más de lo que ella ganaba en seis meses. Se distrajo y miró a su alrededor; aquel ambiente de lujo la impresionaba aunque no se sentía cómoda en él. Claro que no la sorprendía que Darien, tuviera éxito en los negocios... Había nacido rico y moriría aún más rico. ¿No lo llevaba en los genes? Según recordaba haberle oído decir a Darien, los Chiba empezaron a amasar su fortuna en la Edad Media, como mercaderes.

No era de extrañar que su relación no hubiera cuajado, pensó, sonriendo al recordar su lastimosa ingenuidad a la corta edad de dieciocho años. Por aquella época, Serena opinaba que las diferencias de clase social no significaban gran cosa en una sociedad que rozaba el segundo milenio. Afirmar lo contrario suponía estar chapado a la antigua, le dijo a una amiga menos ingenua que había insinuado que Darien solo podía estar interesado en «una cosa».

Cuando su propio padre intentó prevenirla, Serena se limitó a reír y a señalar que a Darien le importaba un comino que hubiera dejado de estudiar a los dieciséis años; para él no eran más que banalidades.

- ¿Señorita Tsukino?

Un hombre joven, con traje elegante, la arrancó de sus agitados pensamientos.

Serena recogió el bolso y se puso en pie.

- ¿Sí?

- El señor Chiba la está esperando.

Serena alcanzó a desplegar una versión forzada de su alegre sonrisa y consultó su reloj.

- A las diez en punto. Darien no ha cambiado nada; sigue siendo un maniático de la puntualidad.

El hombre pareció sorprenderse de aquel comentario coloquial. Serena se ruborizó hasta las orejas. Había hablado más de la cuenta, pero los nervios siempre le aflojaban la lengua y se precipitaba a llenar los silencios incómodos. En aquella ocasión, no. Sabía por qué el hombre se había quedado momentáneamente perplejo: no entendía que una chica tan corriente como ella pudiera haber tuteado alguna vez a su opulento y sofisticado jefe.

- Soy el ayudante de dirección del señor Chiba - le informó -. Me llamo Jedaite... Jedaite Dark.

- Yo, Serena - respondió, dando gracias porque el ayudante de Darien no fuera tan clasista como ella había creído. Se regañó a sí misma por tener prejuicios.

- Un nombre original - señaló Jedaite Dark, mientras recorría el amplio pasillo que se extendía ante ellos a paso de tortuga; se detuvo y le dirigió una cálida sonrisa de aprobación -. Pero muy bien puesto.

Serena resistió la tentación de contarle que debía su nombre al desenfreno con que su padre había festejado el nacimiento de su única hija. A la mañana siguiente, en lugar de inscribirla en el registro con el pomposo nombre de Serenity, como su afectuosa madre había deseado, la llamó Serena a secas. Con una estatura de un metro cincuenta y dos y el apellido Tsukino, que significaba «pequeña», estaba más que acostumbrada a que bromearan a su costa. Y, si Jedaite Dark estaba piropeándola, prefería no saberlo.

A sus veintitrés años, ya había conocido demasiados hombres cuyo único interés por ella radicaba en su figura bochornosamente voluptuosa. Contaba con amplia experiencia en citas que terminaban en forcejeos y en agresivos y enojados «¿Por qué no?» Aquella actitud, masculina le resultaba humillante y amenazadora; parecía implicar que no era dueña de su cuerpo y que debía compartirlo tanto si quería como si no.

Pero, como Serena era terca como una mula y estaba decidida a atrincherarse hasta que el amor y el compromiso aparecieran en su vida, siempre había sido tacaña con su cuerpo.

Su acompañante seguía intentando entablar conversación, pero ella guardaba silencio. Cuanto más se acercaban a la imponente puerta del fondo del pasillo, más nerviosa se ponía y más pausados y cortos eran sus pasos. Darien estaría al otro lado de la puerta, esperándola. Pero había accedido a verla, ¿no? ¿No era ese un dato esperanzador? Al menos, su secretaria la había llamado para confirmar la entrevista.

Y ¿cómo le plantearía la cuestión? ¿Recapacita, por favor? ¿No despidas a mi padre? ¿No lo castigues por las travesuras de mi hermano?

Samuel había cometido una estupidez. Tras hacerse con el juego de llaves de su padre, y aprovechando que el ama de llaves pasaba la noche fuera, había improvisado una fiesta en la señorial mansión inglesa de los Chiba, Shiels Park. La juerga se le había ido de las manos. Al reparar en los desperfectos, fue a pedir ayuda a su padre y este cometió otro error.

En lugar de reconocer la mala acción de su hijo, intentó, en vano, borrar las huellas de Samuel y negar su participación. Tratar de disculpar un comportamiento tan vergonzoso era todo un reto, y Serena palideció mientras franqueaba la puerta que abrían para ella. Una vez traspasado el umbral, se quedó de piedra.

Jedaite Dark, que se había quedado en el pasillo, tuvo que empujarla unos centímetros para poder cerrar la puerta tras ella. Boquiabierta, Serena paseó la mirada por el gigantesco despacho, reparando en el mobiliario de cristal y hierro forjado, la pared de cristales oscuros y el lujo de tanto espacio vacío e innecesario.

¿Dónde estaba Darien? Dando gracias por la demora, inspiró hondo y exhaló el aire despacio, tratando de serenarse.

Pero la memoria era su enemiga secreta. Mientras realizaba los ejercicios respiratorios que, según había leído en una revista, permitían calmar la mente, empezó a tener fogonazos del pasado. La primera vez que vio a Darien Chiba, ocho años atrás...

El padre de Serena, Kenji Tsukino, era el jardinero jefe de Shiels Park, como antes lo habían sido su padre y su abuelo, ya que sus antepasados llevaban más de dos siglos trabajando en la finca de los Chiba. Habían transcurrido setenta años desde que el abuelo de Darien se casó con la última descendiente de los Shiels y desoyó todos los ruegos de que adoptara el apellido de soltera de su esposa. Los rubios y pusilánimes Shiels fueron reemplazados por los Chiba, infinitamente más exóticos y apuestos, de ojos zafiros y llameantes y agresivos mentones.

Cuando Kenji ascendió a jardinero jefe, los Tsukino abandonaron el pueblo cercano a Shiels Park y se instalaron en una cómoda casa de campo, dentro de la finca, propiedad de los Chiba. Los padres de Serena estaban encantados, pero ella estaba desolada porque todas sus amigas vivían en el pueblo. Hallarse en medio de varios miles de acres de hermoso paisaje, aislada, le parecía un destino peor que la muerte.

Una tarde, mientras paseaba y se compadecía de sí misma, Serena tuvo una experiencia que le cambió la vida: vio a Darien Chiba en una motocicleta de motocross, persiguiendo a un amigo con sobrecogedora temeridad. Ningún joven había impresionado tanto a una quinceañera como Darien a Serena aquel día.

Observó cómo frenaba en seco la potente máquina y se despojaba del casco. El viento retiraba su pelo negro de aquellos rasgos morenos y vibrantes, fuertes y osados, que se recortaban sobre el fondo deslavazado de un verano demasiado seco. Serena descubrió en aquel preciso instante que vivir en plena campiña conllevaba un gran consuelo: Darien Chiba. Era seis años mayor que ella, y aunque ni siquiera se había fijado en que Serena vivía en el mismo planeta, ésta le había convertido en el objeto de su adoración juvenil.

Solo que algo falló en el proceso, reconoció Serena con ánimo sombrío. No superó el enamoramiento. Incluso tras un primer encuentro desafortunado al año siguiente, en el que él la enfureció y mortificó sin piedad, ella siguió siéndole peligrosamente leal. Y cuando, dos años después, todos sus sueños se hicieron realidad y empezó a salir con Darien, la adoración juvenil dio paso al amor apasionado.

Sin previo aviso, se abrió una puerta lateral del despacho. Serena se sobresaltó como si alguien hubiese disparado una pistola a su espalda y giró en redondo.

- Lo siento, me ha retenido uno de mis directivos murmuró Darien en tono frío y formal.

Hacía cinco años que Serena no lo veía, cinco largos años en los que había mudado de niña a mujer, pero el mero hecho de tener a Darien ante sí le arrebataba la madurez. Lo miró estupefacta, pues la intensidad de su propia reacción la había tomado por sorpresa. A los dieciocho años, la cura había consistido en repetirse una y otra vez que se había formado una imagen idealizada de él. Y allí estaba Darien, negando aquel argumento con su mera presencia.

De metro ochenta y cinco de estatura, más alto de lo que Serena había querido recordar, Darien tenía hombros y tórax amplios, caderas estrechas y las piernas largas y musculosas de un atleta. Ni siquiera el magnífico traje gris a rayas, que se ceñía a la perfección a su corpulenta figura, daba pie a pensar que se había echado a perder en los últimos años.

Como su escrutinio no había ido más arriba del impecable cuello blanco que flanqueaba el nudo de la corbata de seda roja, Serena inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y recibió el impacto de su mirada: unos brillantes ojos oscuros, bordeados de gruesas pestañas negras, que destacaban sobre la tez acetrinada. Con la garganta seca y el corazón desbocado, Serena se limitó a mirarlo con fijeza, sumergiéndose a una aterradora velocidad en las profundidades del deseo.

- Siéntate - la apremió Darien con calma.

Serena abrió de par en par sus grandes ojos azules. Percibía tanta tensión en el ambiente que se sentía casi mareada. A él, en cambio, no se le había movido ni un solo cabello de su lustroso pelo negro. No sentía nada, comprendió Serena, y se desmoronó por dentro. Ni siquiera cuando él tuvo el detalle de acercarle una silla fue capaz de dominar la oleada de emociones turbulentas que la recorrió.

Los recuerdos y el dolor amargo se fundieron en sus entrañas, y revivió el peor momento de su vida. Cinco años atrás. Darien besando a aquella engreída pelirroja de padre banquero, dejando plantada a Serena en el restaurante que solían frecuentar. Los amigos de Darien, aquellos niños de papá, se rieron de su llorosa fuga, pero también se alegraron de que Darien dejara a la hija del jardinero, con su acento pueblerino y carencia de estudios universitarios.

De pie tras ella, Darien la agarró con suavidad y la sentó en la silla. Como una niña que acabara de presenciar un cruento accidente, permaneció inmóvil, con la vista al frente, mientras combatía los recuerdos torturadores de su humillación y procuraba reagrupar sus defensas.

- Las personas que piden hora para verme suelen hablar a cien por hora - porque saben que mi tiempo es oro - dijo Darien con voz pausada.

- Puede que yo no sepa qué decir… En fin, es un poco traumático... quiero decir, «violento» -enfatizó Serena con atropello - volver a verte.

Darien volvió a aparecer en su campo de visión. Se apoyó en el borde de su lujosa mesa y desplegó una sonrisa fluida que le heló la sangre.

- A mí no me resulta violento, Serena.

Serena clavó la mirada en su corbata.

- Bueno... Como ya habrás deducido el motivo de mi visita, iré al grano.

- Eso espero - la alentó Darien.

Justo cuando iba a abordar el discurso que tenía preparado, se le volvió a quedar la mente en blanco; solo podía pensar en lo mucho que le gustaba la voz de Darien: grave, profunda, y con un ronco acento italiano que transformaba la palabra más insípida en algo especial. Algo especial que le recorría la espalda como una caricia. «¿Caricia?»

Con las mejillas encarnadas, Serena arremetió con otro torrente de palabras.

- Primero quiero decirte lo mucho que lamento lo que hizo mi hermano. Samuel obró mal. Le han enseñado, igual que a mí, a respetar la propiedad ajena, pero es muy joven...

- Lo sé - la interrumpió Darien con ironía -. ¿Tendrías la amabilidad de mirarme a la cara? No puedo concentrarme cuando alguien le habla a mi corbata.

Una risita nerviosa ascendió por la garganta de Serena y brotó como un gemido ahogado. Alzó la barbilla e inclinó hacia atrás su cabeza rubia.

- Así está mejor, cara - Darien la miraba con ojos entornados que le producían escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

- Para mí, no - murmuró Serena con impotencia -. Estoy tan nerviosa que se me olvida lo que voy a decir.

- ¿Nerviosa? ¿Conmigo? - susurró Darien como una fiera a punto de saltar sobre su presa -. No te creo.

De improviso, Serena se sintió como un pequeño tren de juguete al que Darien hubiese dado cuerda y dispuesto en una vía circular. Lo miró con fijeza. Buscaba en él un indicio de su crueldad, pero solo podía reconocer la férrea firmeza que irradiaba, su aplomo y la autoridad que emanaba de él incluso en actitud relajada.

- Charlemos un rato - sugirió Darien, y estiró una mano delgada para pulsar un botón de un intercomunicador y pedir café para dos -. Dudo que tengamos infusiones.

- Con café me vale.

- ¿Dónde vives ahora? - preguntó Darien con naturalidad.

- Cerca de donde trabajo...

- ¿Con quién?

- Con nadie. Es un estudio... En Birmingham.

- Creía que preferías el campo.

- En las poblaciones pequeñas ya apenas hay trabajo - señaló Serena con voz tensa, pensando que la idea que tenía Darien de una charla se parecía más a un interrogatorio.

- Entonces, ¿dónde trabajas?

El golpe de nudillos en la puerta y el tintineo de la porcelana fueron una grata interrupción.

- ¿Decías...? - mientras una persona a la que Serena ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de mirar depositaba una taza y un platito de porcelana en una pequeña mesa, junto a ella, - Darien retomó su odioso concepto de una conversación sin trascendencia.

- ¿Yo? - Serena tomó su café -. Ah, sí, dónde trabajo. En una fábrica...

- ¿Qué clase de fábrica?

- Bueno... No es nada interesante...

Los ojos oscuros y brillantes de Darien se clavaron en ella.

- Te sorprendería saber lo que me interesa.

Serena elevó un frágil hombro a modo de respuesta y el café se le derramó sobre el plato.

- Se fabrica poliestireno para embalajes y muchas otras cosas.

Darien seguía observándola como si lo fascinaran todas y cada una de sus palabras.

- ¿Y tú qué haces?

- Yo lo empaqueto... el poliestireno. A veces, tengo otras tareas.

- ¿Y cuánto hace que desempeñas ese emocionante trabajo?

- Oye, no es emocionante, pero tengo buenos compañeros y el sueldo no está mal - Serena se sonrojó por el exabrupto -. Llevo allí dos años.

- Perdona que te lo pregunte, cara - prosiguió Darien con suavidad -, pero ¿qué ha sido de tu ardiente ambición de hacerte modelo?

Serena palideció y se puso rígida.

- No era una ardiente ambición. Como recordarás, recibí esa oferta y... bueno, la cosa no cuajó.

- ¿Por qué no?

Serena se humedeció el labio inferior con la punta sonrosada de la lengua. Se sentía incómoda siendo objeto de aquel interrogatorio, y descorazonada por el interés que estaba mostrando Darien. Éste bajó la mirada a sus labios suaves y llenos y la mantuvo allí con intensidad.

Saltaron chispas de deseo entre ellos. Desolada, Serena tomó un sorbo de café aunque no le apetecía. «No, por favor», rezaba para sus adentros. «No permitas que vuelva a sentirme así».

- ¿Por qué no? - insistió Darien, sin escrúpulos -. ¿Por qué no cuajó la oferta de trabajar como modelo?

Pensaba hurgar, y hurgar, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, pensó Serena, atormentada, así que decidió ser sincera.

- No era el tipo de sesiones fotográficas que yo habría hecho. Es lo que llaman glamour, y consiste en quitarse la ropa, en lugar de ponérsela, ante la cámara.

Darien la miró con fijeza; no movía ni un solo músculo de su atractivo rostro moreno.

- Así que te pidieron que te desnudaras... ¿y tú dijiste que no? ¿Es que no te ofrecieron suficiente dinero?

Serena lo miró avergonzada.

- El dinero no tenía nada que ver. No estaba preparada para posar así...

- No he nacido ayer, cara - la miró con gesto burlón -. ¿Eres o no eres la misma mujer de la que mi padre se deshizo con cinco mil libras?

Al oír aquella inesperada pregunta, Serena palideció y lo miró horrorizada. Sin querer, soltó la taza de café sobre el plato y el líquido se derramó sobre la alfombra. Serena profirió una exclamación.

- Sí - confirmó Darien mientras el café se propagaba por las lujosas fibras y ella, paralizada, contemplaba la expansión de la mancha -. Mi padre me contó cuánto le costó persuadirte de que, después de todo, yo no era el amor de tu vida. Y fue un broche de oro para nuestra relación. Cinco mil miserables libras, cuando podrías haber tenido diez, veinte o treinta veces más, con solo pedirlo. Claro que cinco de los grandes debía de parecerte una inmensa fortuna por aquel entonces.

Serena seguía contemplando el charco de café que la alfombra estaba absorbiendo. No podía creer que Darien estuviera al corriente de lo sucedido. La vergüenza la consumía. Darien «sabía» lo del dinero.

- Me prometió que sería un secreto, que nunca te lo diría - balbució, perpleja.

- Dio mío... ¿es que te crees todo lo que te cuentan? - murmuró Darien con un regocijo cruel que ella sentía como una puñalada en las costillas -. Me hizo gracia.

- ¿Gracia? - cruzando los brazos sobre su encogido estómago, Serena lo miró con pasmosa incredulidad.

- Que mi padre se comportara como un torpe terrateniente victoriano intentando sobornar a una criada que amenazaba la unidad familiar. No habría sido necesario - reflexionó Darien -. Jamás se me ocurrió tomarme en serio nuestra relación. Pero no me hizo gracia que aceptaras el dinero como la codiciosa cazafortunas que mi padre dijo que eras. Fue una bajeza imperdonable.

Serena permaneció inmóvil, como si se hubiera convertido en piedra. No dijo nada. No tenía nada que decir porque, al no haber sido devuelto el dinero, no podía defenderse. No sacaría a su padre de su actual aprieto si confesaba que Kenji Tsukino no le habla permitido destruir el talón.

De hecho, la había llevado al banco aquel mismo día y la había obligado a transferir el dinero a su cuenta. «Los mendigos no pueden decir que no», alegó cuando Serena protestó. Si su hija tenía que irse de la finca para agradar a Armando Chiba, se merecía una compensación. Privado de la ayuda de Serena en la casa, amén del dinero que aportaba con su trabajo, ¿cómo iba a apañárselas?

¿Una codiciosa cazafortunas? De modo que ese era el concepto que Darien había alimentado sobre ella durante los últimos cinco años. Una intensa amargura le partió el alma. Pensó en los juegos de los ricos y en el caos que sembraban con ellos. Sus fortunas les daban poder para coaccionar a personas de más baja condición y obligarlos a hacer lo que no querían. Se había ido de casa porque el empleo y supervivencia de su padre corrían peligro, por ninguna otra razón.

Resultaba amargo e irónico que, cinco años después, estuviera viendo a Darien por la misma razón.

Se cuadró de hombros y cerró los ojos.

- Ahora que ya me has dicho lo que piensas de mí, ¿podemos hablar de lo que me ha traído aquí?

- Adelante - la alentó Darien con ironía.

- Le has dado a mi padre un preaviso de un mes...

- No me digas que te sorprende - Darien enarcó una elegante ceja oscura -. De no ser por la incompetencia de tu padre, el gamberro de tu hermano no habría podido entrar en mi casa...

- Samuel aprovechó que papá estaba durmiendo para hacerse con las llaves - protestó Serena, y se puso en pie con indignación -. Papá no podía imaginar lo que Samuel andaba tramando, así que no puedes echarle la culpa a él.

- Pero sí puedo reprocharle que le contara una sarta de mentiras a la policía e intentara proteger a tu hermano y a su destructivo pandilla de amigos - la interrumpió Darien con cruel mordacidad -. ¿Tienes idea de los desperfectos que causaron en Shiels Park?

-Samuel me lo ha contado todo. Alfombras manchadas, sillones arañados, cristales rotos... pero, al menos, solo fueron dos habitaciones. En cuanto Sam se dio cuenta de que no podía controlar a sus amigos, corrió a pedir ayuda. Papá debería haber llamado a la policía en lugar de mentirles a la mañana siguiente, cuando el ama de llaves los avisó.

- Pero mintió - intervino Darien oportunamente.

- Temía las consecuencias. Mi hermano solo tiene dieciséis años. Pero Samuel sí que confesó lo ocurrido cuando la policía lo interrogó. Está muy avergonzado y muy arrepentido…

- Por supuesto; no quiere que lo juzguen.

Aún más pálida al oír aquella rotunda afirmación, Serena dijo con desesperación:

- ¿Es que tú nunca has montado una fiesta que se te escapara de las manos?

- Si lo que me preguntas es si alguna vez he allanado una morada o la he destrozado, la respuesta es no.

- Pero apuesto a que tenías vías de escape mucho más emocionantes que Samuel – insistió Serena.- No hay diversiones para los jóvenes en la zona y tampoco tienen dinero...

- Corta el rollo conmovedor - le aconsejó Darien con fría impaciencia -. No puedo ser magnánimo con quienes violan mi casa o mi propiedad. Los gastos de limpieza rondarán los miles de libras...

- ¿Miles? - repitió Serena, perpleja. Darien asintió -. ¡Te están desplumando! Todo el mundo sabe que estás forrado. Apuesto a que te están cobrando una fortuna por la limpieza porque saben que puedes permitírtelo.

Darien la contempló con sarcástico sosiego.

- Serena... Hacen falta profesionales altamente cualificados para reparar valiosas antigüedades, y no cobran barato por sus servicios.

Sintiéndose estúpida porque no sabía nada sobre antigüedades ni los cuidados que requerían, Serena se rindió y cambió de táctica.

- Me siento fatal porque no podamos ofrecerte ninguna compensación económica...

- Y yo porque ya no esté de moda castigar a unos gamberros con treinta azotes – repuso Darien con mucha ironía -. Pero si apareciera el estuche de rapé que se llevaron del salón quizá, «quizá», retire la denuncia.

Serena se había quedado muy quieta.

- ¿Es que... se llevaron algo? Y ¿por qué no se lo dijo la policía ayer a Samuel?

- No lo sabían hasta esta mañana, cuando «yo» lo eché en falta - le explicó Darien en tono lúgubre -. El estuche es minúsculo y cabría perfectamente en un bolsillo.

- ¿Un estuche de rapé? - repitió Serena con voz débil, horrorizándose al pensar que podían haber robado un objeto de valor de la mansión, ya que se trataría de un delito infinitamente más grave.

- Alemán, del siglo dieciocho, de oro y con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas.

Irreemplazable.

- ¿Cuánto vale?

- Unos sesenta de los grandes.

Serena intentó tragar saliva, pero no pudo.

- ¿Sesenta mil... libras?

- Tengo un gusto excelente...

- Samuel es incapaz de robar nada.

- Alguien se lo llevó.

Con los labios apretados y las rodillas trémulas, Serena se dejó caer con torpeza en el asiento que había desocupado minutos antes. La cabeza le daba vueltas. La situación era más grave de lo que imaginaba. A la fiesta improvisada habían asistido una veintena de adolescentes, y cualquiera de ellos podría haberse guardado algo tan minúsculo sin llamar la atención. ¿Un pequeño estuche valorado en sesenta mil libras? Empezaba a marearse.

- Es evidente que piensas denunciar a Samuel y despedir a mi padre - por fin se daba cuenta de que no tenía esperanzas de disuadirle en ningún sentido.

- ¿Creías que me abrumarías tanto con tu hermoso rostro y fabuloso cuerpo que me olvidaría de todo y brindaría contigo por los viejos tiempos? - murmuró Darien con voz sedosa, pero rezumaba desprecio por todos los poros de su cuerpo y Serena se inclinó hacia atrás.

- No... Pero tenía que «intentar» convencerte repuso con voz trémula, y alzó la vista para afrontar su mirada severa. No podía soportar, ni siquiera aceptar, que Darien la tuviera en tan baja estima -. Tanto mi padre como mi hermano se merecen estar en este aprieto por su estupidez, pero hablas de destrozarles la vida. Papá solo tiene estudios elementales de jardinería y, a su edad, no conseguirá otro trabajo. ¿Y todo porque ha desaparecido ese absurdo estuche de rapé? ¿Se puede saber para qué lo necesitas?

- Me complace rodearme de cosas hermosas - reconoció Darien sin vacilar.

- ¿Hay algo que pueda decir o hacer…? - inquirió Serena, desesperada.

- ¿Me pides a «mí» que te aconseje sobre cómo hacerme cambiar de idea? - profirió una ronca carcajada -. ¿Qué puedes ofrecerme a cambio?

- ¿Mi eterna gratitud? - sugirió Serena sin grandes esperanzas.

- No es mi estilo dar algo a cambio de nada. Quizá deberías apelar a mis instintos más básicos. Déjame pensar. ¿Qué quiero yo que tú puedas darme? - Darien posó sus ojos oscuros y hundidos, con un brillo de inspiración, en la figura sentada y tensa de Serena. Solo una cosa. Sexo.

**COMO QUE KENJI HIZO MAL EN TAPAR A SAMUEL Y COMO SIEMPRE SERE A RESOLVER LOS PROBLEMAS…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Una Proposición Escandalosa**

**(****Raffaello`s Mistress)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 2**

¿SEXO? ¿Qué clase de broma era aquella? Serena profirió una carcajada nerviosa. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, murmuró:

- No lo dices en serio... No es lo que parece.

- ¿Que no? Soy el tipo al que vendiste por unas miserables cinco mil libras. No me convencerás de que la moralidad te quita el sueño - murmuró Darien en un hipnótico tono susurrante que le arañó la espalda como una lija -. ¿Qué me dices, Serena?

- ¿Sobre qué? - le espetó con voz estridente. Seguía negándose a creer lo que Darien le estaba proponiendo. Se enderezó en la silla y se retiró un mechón de pelo rubio de la frente en actitud defensiva -. ¿Te gusta gastar bromas pesadas?

- ¿Bromas? Ni mucho menos. Deberías sentirte halagada - se repantingó en su sillón y la miró directamente a los ojos -. No solo me ofrezco a sacarte de la fábrica y a instalarte en mi cama, sino a permitir que los inútiles de tu padre y de tu hermano se libren de un merecido castigo. ¿No te parezco generoso?

- Solo lo dices para humillarme porque no te caigo bien...

- Serena…No hace falta que me caigas bien para desear tenerte debajo de mí, encima de mí y de cualquier otra manera en que se me ocurra poseerte - replicó Darien con serenidad, y su brusca franqueza hizo añicos las pocas ilusiones que Serena todavía alimentaba.

- ¿Cómo puedes hablarme así? - inquirió casi sin aliento, con los puños cerrados a los costados.

- No desprecies el factor lujuria cuando puede servirte de ayuda. Incluso así vestida, estás espléndida - Darien paseó una mirada candente por las curvas de sus senos, la cintura de avispa, el marcado contorno de las caderas...

Serena permaneció inmóvil, colorada como un tomate. Aquel atrevido escrutinio masculino era como una llamarada de desprecio sexual que le chamuscaba la piel. Pero lo peor de todo era que estaba experimentando sensaciones que creía olvidadas. Aquella irritante contracción en la parte baja de la pelvis, la bochornosa sensación de calor líquido entre los muslos.

- ¡No quiero oír una palabra más! - exclamó. Se volvió a medias e inspiró hondo para intentar controlar la reacción de su propio cuerpo al zumbido erótico que había en el ambiente, a él.

- Pues cuanto más medito en las posibilidades, más me agrada la idea, cara - le confió Darien con voz ronca -. Sexo puro y duro. Un acuerdo sincero, libre de todas las complejidades y restricciones de las relaciones normales. Yo te mantengo... y tú me complaces.

- ¡No vas a mantenerme y no pienso acostarme contigo, Darien Chiba! - le espetó Serena, encolerizada -. ¡No soy una prostituta!

- Tienes... - con ofensivo desapego, Darien se retiró el puño de la camisa para consultar su reloj de oro - tres horas y media para tomar una decisión. Si no estás de vuelta antes de las dos de la tarde, retiro la oferta.

Horrorizada por su impasibilidad, Serena lo miró con acongojados ojos azules. Por fin comprendía que hablaba en serio.

- ¿De verdad crees que vendería mi cuerpo...?

- ¿Al mayor postor?... Sí - contestó Darien sin vacilar -. Hace cinco años, tardé en darme cuenta de lo que realmente querías de mí. No te hice ningún regalo caro, ni se me ocurrió poner dinero sobre la mesa para comprar la intimidad que deseaba...

- ¡Basta! - exclamó Serena, enojada y exasperada, y le dio la espalda para ocultarle su vergüenza y su dolor -. No era así entre nosotros.

- Aceptaste dinero para no meterte en mi cama. ¡Habrías aceptado una oferta mejor para meterte en ella!

- ¡Jamás! - espoleada por aquella afirmación, Serena se dio la vuelta para gritarle, pero la voz se le quebró por la angustia -. ¡Te quería!

- Pero no tanto como para rechazar cinco de los grandes - Darien le lanzó una mirada despreciativa y, después, torció los labios a modo de gélida sonrisa -. Hay que tener agallas para decir eso.

- Te odio... - masculló Serena, y se estremeció de rencor por la humillación de que estaba siendo objeto -. No sabes cuánto te odio.

- Eso puedo tolerarlo... «eso» sí - con su orgullosa cabeza bien alta, Darien la miró como si Serena le acabara de arrojar un guante.

-¡No tendrás por qué tolerarlo! - le espetó Serena con agitación, y regresó a la silla para recoger su bolso. Tenía el rostro en llamas, y sus ojos azules brillaban como zafiros a causa del enojo-. ¿Te produce un miserable placer pensar que tienes poder sobre mí?

- Yo no diría que perdonar una deuda de ochenta de los grandes sea miserable. En cuanto al poder... ¿Que cómo me siento? Muy pero que muy bien, cara.

- No tienes poder sobre mí. No tienes poder a no ser que yo te lo dé - le espetó Serena con tanta rabia que apenas podía vocalizar.

- Pero harías cualquier cosa por tu padre y por tu hermano. ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Dónde se esconden esos cobardes, por cierto?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De Kenji y de Samuel. Veo que brillan por su ausencia - le explicó con perceptible desdén mientras caminaba hacia la puerta con paso airoso y se la abría; aquella muestra de cortesía la sacó aún más de quicio -. Pero claro, quizá fuera idea tuya venir sola.

En aquel momento, a Serena ya no le importaba lo que pensara de ella, solo quería huir.

- Quizá.

- Igual pensabas que todavía tenías posibilidades conmigo...

- Te crees algo grande, ¿verdad? - lo acusó con los labios apretados.

- Como mínimo, más listo que tú. Deberías haber traído los refuerzos masculinos o, si no, quedarte ahí sentada, llorando y gimoteando, hasta que la repugnancia me hiciera cambiar de opinión.

- ¡Yo no lloro ni gimoteo!

- No te desearía si lo hicieras - Darien reparó en Jedaite Dark que estaba de pie en la recepción, al final del pasillo, haciendo como si no los observara; volvió a mirar a Serena con expresión burlona -. Solo llevas aquí cinco minutos y a mi ayudante de dirección ya se le cae la baba contigo. Hazle un favor. Ni siquiera te dignes a mirarlo cuando salgas.

- ¡Vete al infierno! - susurró Serena con fiereza, y se alejó temblando de rabia, vergüenza y amargura.

Porque, ¿qué podía hacer o decir en su defensa? Darien la consideraba una mujer codiciosa y sin escrúpulos. Tanto si le gustaba como si no, debía aceptar que el grave error de juicio que había cometido cinco años atrás le estaba costando muy, muy caro. Había consentido que su padre aceptara el talón de cinco mil libras. Kenji Tsukino estaba endeudado y desesperado por reunir dinero.

Tras la humillante entrevista con el padre de Darien, a Serena no le quedaron fuerzas para enfrentarse con su padre y obrar como era debido; Armando Chiba la había hecho sentirse microscópica. También la convenció de que la igualdad social no era más que un mito.

Sin embargo, Serena tuvo la impresión de que al padre de Darien no le agradaba lo que hacía. Lo único que deseaba era arrancarla de la vida de su hijo y había decidido que el fin justificaba los medios. Por ello, señaló que estaría en su derecho despidiendo a su padre por su incompetencia de aquella época. Serena sabía que, desprovisto de la estabilidad tanto de su hogar como de su empleo, Kenji Tsukino nunca habría sido capaz de retomar las riendas de su vida.

Aquel mismo año, seis meses antes de que Serena alcanzara la mayoría de edad y antes incluso de empezar a salir con Darien, su feliz vida hogareña había empezado a resquebrajarse. Sin previo aviso, su madre, Selene, falleció de un ataque al corazón. Ella había sido el pilar de su matrimonio y el cemento que mantenía unida a la familia. Kenji se hundió y se refugió en la botella.

Cualquier otro jefe lo habría despedido, pero Armando Chiba se mostró comprensivo con el viudo doliente y lo mantuvo en la mansión para que pudiera superar el bache. Aquel gesto le procuró munición en abundancia cuando le pidió a Serena que se marchara lejos.

- Piensa en tu familia y reconoce que no estás hecha para mi hijo. Creo que lo mejor para todos será que te vayas y empieces de cero en otra parte - anunció el padre de Darien con la aspereza de un hombre que se había endurecido para realizar una tarea desagradable -. A cambio, prometo hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para ayudar a tu padre a superar sus problemas.

«Tu familia». No fueron precisas más explicaciones. El padre de Serena, antes respetado, se estaba comportando como un borracho y un holgazán. ¿Y su difunta madre? Selene Tsukino nunca había disfrutado de la aprobación de los vecinos porque era gitana y se había criado como tal. Al casarse con un payo, su familia renegó de ella.

Sin embargo, en la nueva vida que había escogido con Kenji Tsukino no tuvo mejor acogida. Sus conocimientos sobre hierbas y sus supersticiones resultaban ajenos y amenazadores para los habitantes del pueblo. Selene daba gracias por el aislamiento que le procuraba Shiels Park.

Cuando Serena volvió a entrar en el ascensor, en la última planta de Chiba Industries, estaba demasiado agitada para advertir la presencia cercana de Dark. Su padre y su hermano la estaban esperando en un café cerca de la estación de tren. No sabía qué diablos iba a contarles. ¿Que Darien Chiba le había hecho una proposición inaceptable? ¿Que prefería morir en la hoguera a convertirse en la querida de un hombre, en especial, si ese hombre era Darien?

Solo habían salido juntos seis semanas, tiempo sobrado para que ella se quedara irremediablemente enamorada de él pero no tanto como para convencerse de entregar su virginidad a un hombre que no había hecho la menor alusión al amor.

Daba gracias a su madre por la cautela que le había inculcado. Selene Tsukino siempre había afirmado que la posesión más preciada de una mujer era su pureza, porque así era como a ella la habían educado.

A Darien le pareció hilarante hasta que comprendió, en el espacio de varias semanas, que Serena hablaba en serio. Después, la calificó de inusual y dijo que, con todo el respeto a las convicciones de su difunta madre, Serena no debía dejarse influir por unos temores tan supersticiosos.

Siguió andando, esforzándose por hallar una solución al aprieto en que se encontraba su familia. Samuel era menor de edad ante la ley; además, Darien podía presentar todas las denuncias que quisiera porque no tenía pruebas que demostraran que su hermano pequeño había robado el estuche de rapé. Lo peor que podía ocurrirle a Samuel era... ¿qué? ¿Una amonestación? Samuel nunca se había metido en líos, ¿cómo se lo tomaría?

- Samuel es diferente - había mascullado la madre de Serena en una ocasión, exasperada -. Es demasiado sensible y emotivo para ser chico. Sufrirá mucho si no se curte - afortunadamente, el talento de Samuel para los deportes lo hacía popular en el colegio. Claro que, una vez, dejó atónita a Serena al afirmar que detestaba los deportes de cualquier tipo. ¿Cuántos de sus amigos sabrían que dedicaba todo su tiempo libre a dibujar?

¿Y su padre? ¿Volvería a empinar el codo? Era un hombre afable y bondadoso, pero débil, reconoció Serena con dolor. En los momentos difíciles, se derrumbaba.

Su padre y su hermano estaban sentados en torno a una mesa, en el café medio desierto, con sendas tazas de té. En cuanto la vieron, clavaron los ojos en ella. Serena se sentó junto a su hermano, muy turbada por la congoja que no lograba disimular.

- ¿Qué ha dicho el señor Chiba? - inquirió su padre, con la frente arrugada bajo el pelo negro grisáceo y los ojos azules enrojecidos por la tensión y la falta de sueño. Aparentaba más años de los cincuenta y siete que tenía.

- Papá...

- Nada bueno, ¿verdad? Ojalá esto hubiera ocurrido antes de que Armando Chiba se jubilara y dejara a su hijo al mando de todo - murmuró Kenji Tsukino en tono amargo de derrota -. Ese Darien es duro de pelar. No sé qué pudiste ver en él, Serena. Pero nada de lo que yo dijera te pondría en contra de él...

- Samuel - Serena se apresuró a interrumpir a su padre. Había escaso parecido entre hermano y hermana, porque Samuel era mucho más alto y tenía pelo castaño y ojos zafiros. Había salido a la familia de su madre, mientras que ella había heredado la tez clara de Kenji. Pero, en aquellos momentos, a pesar de su estatura y corpulencia atlética, Samuel parecía un niño asustado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - inquirió su hermano con nerviosismo.

- Darien me ha dicho que durante la fiesta desapareció un valioso estuche de rapé.

- ¿Quieres decir que ha habido un robo? ¡Pues no pudimos ser nosotros! - Samuel lanzó a su hermana una mirada perpleja de reproche -. ¿Crees que somos idiotas?

- Debes correr la voz entre tus amigos de que el estuche debe ser devuelto, porque Darien no lo dejará pasar. Vale mucho dinero.

- No vi a mis amigos con ningún estuche - replicó Samuel con un ceño de perplejidad.

-Darien ha dicho que era minúsculo... fácil de ocultar en un bolsillo.

Para Serena suponía un gran alivio tener que darle explicaciones a su hermano, porque su ignorancia indicaba que no podía tener nada que ver con el hurto.

Kenji Tsukino se había puesto amarillo como la cera.

- Si ha habido un robo estamos acabados. No me extraña que no pudieras llegar a ninguna parte con Darien Chiba - suspiró, abatido -. Debe de estar furioso. No se lo reprocho. Samuel tuvo la caradura de entrar en la mansión, por no hablar de los daños causados por él y sus amigos, pero un robo...

- Lo siento, papá - balbució Samuel con voz ahogada -. Te juro que no volveré a hacer nada parecido.

- No creo que tengas la oportunidad, hijo - se levantó con ánimo casino, contempló a su consternada hija y suspiró -. Nosotros nos vamos a casa; tú ya puedes volver a Birmingham. Lo siento, Serena. Ojalá no te hubiera metido en este lío.

- ¿Por qué pensaste que Darien me escucharía? - preguntó Serena. Su padre suspiró.

- Por algo que tu madre dijo una vez. Ya sabes, una de esas ideas extrañas que se le metían en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué dijo?

- Que siempre cuidaría de ti. Una tontería - añadió en tono irónico -. No tenía sentido entonces y tiene menos ahora.

Pero aquellas palabras que Serena nunca había oído le produjeron un extraño escalofrío.

Cuando se despidieron, a la entrada del café, su hermano le dio un fuerte abrazo que dejaba traslucir lo angustiado que estaba. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Serena contempló cómo se alejaban. Ni siquiera le habían pedido detalles de su conversación con Darien pero, claro, nada más mencionar el estuche de rapé, Kenji había abandonado toda esperanza de que el asunto pudiera resolverse amistosamente.

Y ¿cómo se sentía ella? Terriblemente culpable por protegerse a sí misma cuando podría haber ayudado a su padre y a su hermano. Pero ¿a qué precio? ¿Poniéndose en manos de un hombre que la despreciaba? Dos ofensas no equivalían a una buena acción, y Darien la había ofendido en su espacioso y lujoso despacho.

Debería haberle plantado cara diciéndole que no tenía derecho a tratarla de aquella manera. Y, de paso, debería haberle contado la fea verdad sobre el chantaje que Armando Chiba le había hecho cinco años atrás. Quizá Darien supiera que había aceptado el talón de cinco mil libras, pero dudaba que Armando hubiese reconocido la cruel presión a la que había sometido a una joven asustada de dieciocho años.

Con repentina resolución, Serena giró sobre sus talones y deshizo lo andado. Pensaba decirle a Darien Chiba lo que pensaba de él y del matón de su padre, el hombre elegante y distinguido por el que Darien siempre había sentido un inmenso respeto. No era la única que tenía parientes bochornosos y deshonestos y ya era hora de que él lo asumiera.

Cuando Serena se presentó en la última planta de Chiba Industries por segunda vez aquel día, la cabeza le daba vueltas por el tumulto de emociones que se agitaban en su interior. La recepcionista habló con Darien por teléfono.

- Puede pasar - le dijo a Serena.

¿Qué iba a decirle a Darien? ¿De verdad estaba a punto de revelarle que su padre le había roto el corazón recurriendo al chantaje más vil y desagradable para apartarla de su lado? ¿Acaso merecía saber que lo había amado con locura hacía cinco años?

Víctima de una repentina inseguridad, Serena vaciló ante la puerta del despacho de Darien. Una terrible sospecha crecía en su interior; no podía negar lo mucho que se alegraba de volverlo a ver…

Seguía absorta en su batalla interior cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par.

- ¿Ya te has arrepentido? - murmuró Darien con rostro inexpresivo.

Serena lo miró con atención; tenía la lengua pegada al paladar y apenas podía respirar. Aquel rostro fuerte y delgado y aquellos ojos oscuros y hundidos... En cuanto establecía el contacto visual con él, era incapaz de romperlo. Estaba bajo el influjo de un poderoso imán y era demasiado débil para resistir su atracción.

- No te equivoques - le dijo -. He venido... He venido únicamente para decirte lo que pienso.

- Puedes hacerlo mientras almorzamos - replicó Darien con su voz sedosa de acento italiano, y le pasó un brazo por la espalda para hacerla girar y conducirla de nuevo hacia el ascensor.

- ¿Mientras almorzamos? - exclamó Serena, atónita.

- Tengo hambre - los ojos zafiros de Darien lanzaban destellos azules de deseo -. Tanta hambre...

Serena se estremeció; su mirada se posó en sus sensuales labios y reparó en la aspereza azulada del sólido mentón; Darien siempre había tenido que afeitarse dos veces al día. Aquel pensamiento errante destapó el recuerdo de sus besos. Ningún otro hombre tenía la habilidad de enardecería como él.

- Intenso, ¿verdad, cara? - ronroneó Darien como un enorme felino. Emanaba tanta satisfacción masculina que Serena sintió deseos de darle un bofetón y liberarse del potente hechizo del que era víctima.

¿Por qué había vuelto? ¿Acaso se había aferrado a una ínfima excusa para verlo de nuevo? Lo ocurrido cinco años atrás carecía de importancia. Y acaso no tenía ella la culpa de que Darien se hubiera formado una idea equivocada de su ruptura?

- He decidido que ya no quiero decirte lo que pienso - le confió Serena con atropello mientras él la arrastraba inexorablemente al interior del ascensor -. No debería estar aquí, pero ya que estoy, será mejor que sepas que le he contado a Samuel lo del estuche y que estoy convencida de que no ha tenido nada que ver con su desaparición.

Mientras Serena hacía una pausa para recobrar el aliento, Darien la acorraló en una esquina del ascensor y le puso las manos sobre sus frágiles hombros.

- Estás hablando demasiado.

- Pero Samuel va a correr la voz entre sus amigos, así que espero que aparezca, y yo me vuelvo a Birmingham - prosiguió Serena aún más deprisa. Era plenamente consciente de la proximidad de Darien y de la oleada de calor que la recorría a pesar de sus intentos por frenarla.

- No vas a volver a Birmingham - anunció Darien; deslizó sus dedos largos por los brazos esbeltos de Serena y le envolvió las manos con las suyas, más grandes, sin previo aviso.

- ¡No! - exclamó Serena, y se liberó de aquella sujeción con el ímpetu de una mujer que descubría una repentina amenaza -. No me escuchas, ¿verdad? No pienso aceptar tu oferta. No quiero saber nada de ti...

Con un gemido brusco de impaciencia, Darien hundió una mano en los suaves rizos de color miel para inmovilizarla y fundió su boca con la de ella con ávida intensidad. Durante una fracción de segundo, Serena se quedó rígida de asombro y él aprovechó la ventaja. La apretó contra la fresca pared metálica, la sujetó por las caderas y la levantó. Después, introdujo la lengua en la boca entreabierta de Serena con erotismo, sumergiéndose en su tierno interior; todas las terminaciones nerviosas de Serena recibieron aquella caricia.

Serena reaccionó rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y aferrándose a él para besarlo con enloquecido fervor. Un gemido atormentado emergió del fondo de su garganta. No podía saciarse de aquella pasión hipnótica que tanto se había esforzado por olvidar. La solidez de aquella figura recia y masculina que la mantenía inmovilizada contra la pared la inflamaba de deseo.

Víctima de su propia excitación, ni siquiera se le ocurrió protestar cuando Darien le levantó los muslos para apoyarlos en sus caderas y sujetarla mejor.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, Darien se quedó inmóvil. Con un gemido entrecortado, abandonó los labios henchidos de Serena y la miró con ojos candentes y entornados que parecían levemente aturdidos.

- Per meraviglia... ¡Estamos en el ascensor de un edificio público!

Con un movimiento igual de repentino, Darien volvió a dejarla en el suelo. Perpleja, Serena por fin advirtió que el ascensor se había detenido; las luces del panel de control estaban parpadeando pero las puertas no se habían abierto todavía.

- ¿Por qué no se mueve?

- Lo he parado - reconoció Darien con aspereza, y pulsó un par de botones.

Con una leve sacudida, el ascensor reanudó el descenso, mientras Serena se afanaba por recomponerse el jersey arrugado con manos trémulas. Era incapaz de mirarlo a la cara. Tenía los labios ardiendo y su cuerpo trémulo luchaba por bajar de las alturas a las que Darien la había catapultado en apenas unos segundos.

- Iremos a mi apartamento - murmuró Darien con voz gruesa.

Imaginando que el almuerzo no sería el objetivo más urgente de Darien, Serena se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

- Me voy a casa, ya te lo he dicho. Esto no ha sido más que un accidente.

- ¿Un accidente? - repitió Darien con atronadora incredulidad.

- Como cuando apartas la mirada de la carretera y ¡bum! - le explicó Serena. El desprecio que sentía hacia sí misma amenazaba con consumirla.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, con un pitido electrónico de advertencia y quedaron expuestos a todas las miradas. Había un corro de oficinistas dispuestos a abalanzarse dentro del ascensor, pero se detuvieron en seco al ver a su ocupante masculino. Un mar de rostros curiosos clavaron sus ojos en Darien y en Serena.

Serena echó a andar con frenesí. Se abrió paso entre el grupo inmóvil y atravesó corriendo el vestíbulo hacia las puertas de salida. Siguió corriendo durante la mitad del trayecto a la estación de tren y, después, exhausta y sin resuello, puso fin a la huida y se conformó con caminar.

Sin embargo, la sensación de pánico y de bochorno no disminuía. ¿Cómo podía haberse comportado así en el ascensor? Tan pronto le comunicaba a Darien que solo había vuelto para decirle lo que pensaba como se enredaba en él como una planta trepadora. ¡Eso sí que era mandar señales contradictorias!

**HUYENDO DE LA TENTACION ESA SERENA Y SUS IDEAS DE DECIRLE LO QUE PIENSA…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Una Proposición Escandalosa**

**(****Raffaello`s Mistress)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 3**

Al día siguiente, Serena tenía turno de mañana en la fábrica. Salió pronto del trabajo, como era habitual los viernes por la tarde.

Exhausta, subió a duras penas la escalera hasta su estudio del último piso. Ya había metido la llave en la cerradura cuando reparó en la nota pegada a la puerta. «Es urgente», decía el mensaje que le había dejado su vecina. «¡Llama a tu padre!»

Con el corazón en la garganta por lo que aquellas dos frases podían significar, Serena bajó la escalera con estrépito para utilizar la cabina del pasillo. Su padre contestó casi de inmediato.

- ¿Eres tú, Serena?

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - lo apremió casi sin aliento.

- La policía se presentó a primera hora de la mañana con una orden de registro.

- ¿Una orden de... de registro? - tartamudeó Serena, horrorizada.

- Encontraron el estuche de rapé escondido en el cobertizo del gasóleo - prosiguió Kenji Tsukino en tono grave -. Samuel ha sido arrestado. La policía lo ha acusado del robo, pero él no lo ha hecho.

Cuando Serena asimiló lo que su padre estaba diciendo, la conmoción la dejó helada.

- ¿Samuel ha sido arrestado... y acusado de robo?

- Fue su mejor amigo quien se apropió del estuche - afirmó Kenji con amargura -. La noche de la fiesta, cuando Samuel vino a pedirme ayuda, Ittou estaba con él, pero insistió en quedarse fuera. Cuando salí de casa para echar a sus amigos de la mansión, vi a Ittou saliendo del cobertizo...

- Papá... - balbució Serena, angustiada.

- Me extrañó verlo allí, pero estaba demasiado preocupado por poner fin a la fiesta para perder tiempo preguntándoselo. Seguramente, le entró el pánico y escondió el estuche en el primer sitio que se le ocurrió. Pero ¿quién va a creerme cuando ha aparecido en nuestro cobertizo? - inquirió Kenji Tsukino con el tono desesperado de un hombre abrumado por las circunstancias -. ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Serena? No sé a quién recurrir…

- Ya se me ocurrirá algo - se oyó decir Serena con convicción -. Dile a Samuel que pienso en él y que creo en su inocencia.

- ¿Qué se te puede ocurrir? Es demasiado tarde gimió su padre, y Serena oyó la derrota y las lágrimas en su voz -. El abogado dice que ya solo podemos esperar a que se celebre el juicio.

- Confía en mí... Buscaré una solución, te lo prometo. No dejes que Samuel se abata demasiado - porque sabía lo sensible que era su hermano. Quizá se le ocurriera fugarse, o peor aún, deprimirse y hacer una tontería. Se estremeció. Su padre no era la roca en la que un adolescente asustado necesitaba apoyarse, ni la mejor persona para convencer a Samuel de que lucharían por demostrar su inocencia.

Solo cuando colgó el teléfono advirtió que estaba temblando como una hoja. Cerró los ojos fugazmente, angustiada. Podría haberle ahorrado a Samuel el sufrimiento de ser arrestado y acusado. Pero, una vez puesto en marcha el mecanismo de la ley, ¿sería posible retirar la denuncia? Y, aun en ese caso, ¿estaría Darien dispuesto a retirarla?

Abrió el bolso y buscó el número de teléfono que había utilizado cuarenta y ocho horas antes para pedir cita con Darien en la sede londinense de su compañía. La pasaron con su secretaria, pero Darien no estaba en Londres, le dijeron con rigidez.

- ¿Ha salido de viaje? - inquirió Serena con temor -. Escuche, se trata de un asunto urgente. Necesito saber dónde está.

- El señor Chiba se encuentra en su casa de campo, pero lamento no poder darle ni la dirección ni el número de teléfono. Aun así, le diré que ha llamado...

- ¡No, por favor, no lo haga! - la interrumpió Serena con desolación.

Quizá el elemento sorpresa fuera lo único que podía usar en su favor, pensó Serena, desesperada, mientras sacaba del armario su bolsa de viaje. Tomaría el tren hasta Shiels Park e intentaría hablar con Darien antes de pasarse a ver a su familia. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¿Dejar que Samuel afrontara la acusación de robo? Pero ¿querría escucharla Darien?

Después de su alocado comportamiento del día anterior, estaría furioso con ella.

Cerró la bolsa, se miró en el espejo y casi le dio un infarto. Los mechones escapaban con desorden de una coleta poco favorecedora; tenía el rostro blanco y angustiado y los vaqueros y la camisa que llevaba no eran los más apropiados para persuadir a un hombre de que sacrificara sus principios por ella.

Y, en cuanto a principios, Darien podía hacer sentirse muy incómoda a una persona. Había dicho que la oferta se cerraría si Serena no la aceptaba en el plazo fijado. Así que si quería convencerlo para que recapacitara, debía estar atractiva, incluso seductora...

No era un reto que Serena se hubiera propuesto nunca, porque su mayor anhelo había sido encontrar a un hombre especial que la viera como una persona y no como una conquista y un trofeo. Pero necesitaba estar provocativa, ¿no? Con el sufrimiento de su hermano en la mente, salió de su estudio para llamar a su vecina.

Rei, una morena menuda y alegre, que trabajaba por las noches en un concurrido bar de copas, abrió la puerta.

- Serena ¿Has visto mi nota?

- Sí, gracias. Oye, ¿podrías prestarme uno de tus trajes de fiesta? - preguntó con vacilación. Rei se quedó boquiabierta -. Lo trataré con mucho cuidado - prometió en tono humilde.

- ¿Eres la misma mujer que dijo que jamás enseñaría las piernas para vulgar disfrute de un pervertido? - Serena se ruborizó y asintió despacio.

Rei desplegó una enorme sonrisa y la hizo pasar.

- Bueno, dime... ¿por qué hombre vas a colgar las botas y los pantalones militares?

Serena palideció y se devanó los sesos.

- ¿Un desafío?

- ¡Me encantan los desafíos! - Rei abrió de par en par la puerta de su atiborrado ropero -. Créeme, Serena. Ahora que has confesado tu desesperación, seré tu mejor amiga.

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde, Serena estudiaba la metamorfosis en su propia habitación. Un top rosa con chorrera se ceñía a su abundante pecho, y una minifalda rosa, ajustada, con su atrevida raja, dejaba sus piernas al descubierto. Los zapatos de tacón de aguja solo sujetaban el pie con dos minúsculas bandas de raso adornadas con falsa pedrería y por encima de un tobillo lucía un tatuaje de henna con un motivo oriental. «Los tatuajes los vuelven locos», había asegurado Rei. Serena se preguntó en voz alta si no habría hombres que prefiriesen una mayor sutileza. Pero no había duda de que Rei tenía mucha más experiencia en ese terreno; su amiga zanjó la cuestión afirmando que, en el fondo, todos los hombres eran iguales: esclavos de sus hormonas.

- Vas a detener el tráfico. La próxima vez que salgamos juntas, vuelve a ponerte las botas y los pantalones militares - le advirtió Rei, mientras alisaba la lustrosa melena de color miel que le cubría media espalda -. No soportaría la competencia. Me pondría tan celosa que no volvería a dirigirte la palabra.

- No te preocupes, no me gusta vestirme así... Aunque te agradezco mucho tu ayuda – se apresuró a añadir Serena mientras se ponía la gabardina.

- Espero que ese hombre merezca el esfuerzo.

- Él, seguramente, crera que sí - respondió, y se puso en camino hacia el autobús que la llevaría al tren.

Eran poco más de las siete de la tarde cuando Serena se detuvo ante la majestuosa verja de Shiels Park y contempló la senda de entrada de kilómetro y medio de largo que sé extendía ante ella.

Las tiras de pedrería le estaban destrozando los pies. Y, sinceramente, no le apetecía presentarse en la mansión, ni afrontar el terrible momento en el que le diría a Darien que había ganado y que sería suya durante tanto tiempo como quisiera. Además de rebajarse de aquella manera, también sufriría el tormento añadido de saber que él estaría disfrutando de cada instante de su humillación.

Veinte minutos después, se detuvo ante las puertas señoriales de la magnífica mansión georgiana y tocó el timbre. El ama de llaves, Luna Moon, la miró estupefacta.

- ¿Serena?

- Te agradecería mucho que no le mencionaras a mi padre que me has visto aquí – susurró Serena, avergonzada, y pasó de largo a la mujer que la conocía desde niña -. ¿Está en casa el señor Chiba?

- ¿El señor Armando o el señor Darien? - inquirió Luna, que ya había decidido que al juego de la impasibilidad podían jugar dos.

- Darien - balbució Serena, y se ruborizó.

- Te colgaré la gabardina...

- No... No, gracias - Serena ciñó las solapas -. Estoy resfriándome y tengo escalofríos.

- El señor Chiba está en la biblioteca.

Serena asintió y oyó los pasos del ama de llaves, que se alejaba con ostensible lentitud.

Soltó la bolsa de viaje, se acercó cojeando a la puerta de la biblioteca con sus pobres pies torturados y desanudó el cinturón de la gabardina. Se sentía como un exhibicionista. ¿Y si Darien prorrumpía en carcajadas? ¿Y si de verdad parecía tan vulgar y tonta como se sentía?

«Lo haces por Samuel», se dijo y, animada por aquel pensamiento, irrumpió en la biblioteca, se detuvo y se quitó la gabardina casi con el mismo movimiento. Darien solo podía interpretar su atrevida aparición y su aspecto de vampiresa de una manera. Y, si captaba la idea, se ahorraría la humillación de explicársela.

Darien estaba hablando por teléfono junto a la ventana; se quedó helado, como si Serena acabara de irrumpir blandiendo una granada de mano. Parpadeó. Volvió a mirarla y siguió mirando. Unos ojos perplejos de color zafiro y destellos dorados recorrieron su figura de pies a cabeza: la coronilla rubia, el rostro tenso pero hermoso, los voluptuosos senos, delineados por el ajustado top rosa. Una vez allí, hizo una pausa para tomarse un requerido descanso e inspiró con brusquedad antes, de seguir mirándola hacia abajo.

Serena permaneció en pie, como una mártir atada a la pira, con el rostro en llamas. Notaba cada respiración entre cortado que se abría paso a duras penas por su garganta a medida que crecía la tensión. Permanecer inmóvil y en silencio fue la mayor proeza de toda su vida.

Darien la había obligado a reducirse a un objeto sexual y a venderse al mejor postor, y tenía el orgullo por los suelos.

A Darien le costaba trabajo arrancar la mirada de la curva claramente definida de sus caderas, pero cuando clavó la mirada en sus piernas, pareció resultarle aún más difícil continuar su escrutinio. Por fin, el recorrido visual terminó de sopetón por encima del esbelto tobillo con el tatuaje oriental.

De improviso, posó su mirada candente en los rasgos tensos de Serena. Enarcó una aristocrática ceja negra.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una pantomima en la que actúas como bombón?

Serena nunca había estado muy convencida de que Darien fuera un esclavo de sus hormonas, como Rei había predicho, porque disfrutaba no haciendo nunca lo que se esperaba de él.

Una «pantomima». Se encogió de vergüenza al oír el uso que daba a la palabra. Aquella respuesta sarcástica la aniquilaba.

Serena se agachó y, con un rápido movimiento recogió la gabardina y volvió a esconderse entre sus pliegues. Una vez más, había hecho el más completo de los ridículos, pensó, mortificada. Sentía el escozor de las lágrimas, y tuvo que abrir los ojos de par en par y fijar la vista en un punto por encima del hombro de Darien para controlarlas.

- No, por supuesto que no te lo digo a ti - susurró Darien con serenidad a la persona con la que había estado hablando y de la cual se había olvidado durante unos momentos -. Tengo visita. Luego te llamo.

Darien dejó a un lado el aparato. Con ojos oscuros y entornados, contempló a Serena mientras esta se aferraba a la gabardina como si fuera lo único que se interponía entre ella y la desnudez.

- Estoy esperando una explicación.

- ¿Qué quieres que diga? - preguntó Serena de forma entrecortada.

Tenía la garganta cerrada y había clavado la mirada en un punto a mitad de distancia entre los dos. Ya lo había mirado bastante. Aquel osado rostro masculino de perfil, la sombra de sus espesas pestañas negras sobre un pómulo alto, la arrogante nariz, la boca amplia y sensual... Incluso la mitad de su cuerpo le aceleraba el pulso y le producía hormigueos en el estómago.

- Está bien - dijo Darien con el tono sedoso de un hombre que acepta un reto sin vacilar -. Ayer, volviste corriendo a mi despacho y te arrojaste en mis brazos...

- Yo no me arrojé en tus brazos, «tú» me agarraste - masculló Serena. Darien hizo caso omiso de la corrección.

- Si no hubiera parado de golpe, habríamos terminado haciendo el amor en el ascensor.

- ¡Eso lo dirás tú! - le espetó Serena con intensa congoja -. Yo no hago esas cosas...

- ¿Que no? - Darien profirió una carcajada burlona -. Cuando irrumpiste aquí, pensé que un maníaco había decidido enviarme un telegrama con strip-tease.

- ¿Un qué? - exclamó Serena con desolación.

- Así vestida, pareces una vulgar prostituta - volvió a mirarla de arriba abajo y torció la boca - . No es mi estilo. Me deja frío.

Dolida y humillada por aquella opinión cruel, Serena tuvo que morderse la lengua para no pronunciar la réplica mordaz que afloraba a sus labios. No podía permitirse el lujo de contradecir a Darien cuando el futuro de su hermano estaba en sus manos. Se produjo un tenso silencio mientras ella reprimía el abrumador deseo de decirle dónde podía meterse sus opiniones. De modo que se había equivocado de indumentaria…

¿Qué esperaba, un elegante modelo de diseño? El abismo que separaba sus dos mundos nunca le había parecido tan grande.

- Ya que eres incapaz de ir al grano, ¿no es estupendo que yo pueda adivinar lo que haces aquí? - comentó Darien con ironía.

Hostigada, Serena alzó la vista.

- Estoy convencida de que Samuel no robó el estuche de rapé, pero sé que su defensa no es sólida y que será muy difícil demostrar que es inocente. Dijiste que si recuperabas el estuche retirarías la denuncia...

- Me refería a que fuera devuelto voluntariamente - puntualizó Darien con frialdad -. No a que fuera encontrado durante una inspección oficial.

Serena no había albergado esperanzas de que Darien pasara por alto esa distinción, pero se había sentido obligada a intentarlo.

- Está bien... - respiró con agitación -. Si todavía puedes retirar la denuncia, entonces... haré lo que quieras.

Darien se acercó en silencio a los ventanales antes de girar en redondo para volverla a mirar con expresión intensa.

- Puedo retirar la denuncia y la acusación de robo, pero ¿cómo sé que tú respetarás tu parte del trato?

Al saber que había llegado a tiempo de ayudar a su hermano, Serena recuperó un poco de color en el rostro. Pero estaba tan tensa que hasta las rodillas empezaban a temblarle.

- Puedes pensar de mí lo que quieras, pero no soy ni una mentirosa ni una estafadora.

Darien la contemplaba con mirada inescrutable.

- Desde luego, mi padre no ha tenido motivos de queja después del trato que hizo contigo. Si no me equivoco, han pasado cinco años desde que has puesto el pie en la propiedad de los Chiba. No habrás tenido muchas ocasiones de ver a tu padre y a tu hermano desde entonces.

¿Acaso la estaba censurando? Serena hablaba con Samuel casi todas las semanas, aunque ya no podía decir que estaba tan unida a su hermano como antes. Al darse cuenta del daño que Armando Chiba había infligido en su pequeño círculo familiar, sintió una intensa amargura.

- Vivir a trescientos kilómetros no facilita las cosas - se defendió -. No todos tenemos limusinas y aviones privados a nuestra disposición.

- Pero los tendrás mientras estés conmigo - perdiendo interés en el tema que él mismo había sacado, Darien la contempló con una reflexiva intensidad masculina que la hizo ruborizarse nuevamente -. Puedes quitarte la gabardina. Imagino que piensas pasar la noche aquí.

Serena se quedó helada.

- ¿Hoy?

- ¿Esperabas que fijara una cita para el mes que viene? - repuso Darien con una sonrisa burlona.

- Pero hoy… ¡Por el amor de Dios! - Serena tuvo serias dificultades para mantener la calma al pensar que debía cumplir los términos de su acuerdo aquella misma noche- Pensaba ir a ver a papá y a Samuel y darles una sorpresa.

- Sorpréndeme a mí - la invitó Darien con suavidad -. Si tu familia no te esperaba, tendrás que contestar algunas preguntas incómodas. Retiraré la denuncia y le informaré a tu padre personalmente de mi decisión.

- Genial - dijo Serena con gratitud -, pero...

- Mañana irás en avión a, Corfú - la interrumpió Darien en voz baja.

- ¿Mañana? ¿A Corfú? - había abierto al máximo sus ojos azules. ¿Esperaba que viajara al extranjero? -. ¿Estás loco? Tengo un empleo, una casa y un montón de cosas que resolver antes de poder viajar a ninguna parte.

- Le encargaré a alguien que vacíe tu estudio, zanje cualquier factura pendiente y les informe a tu casero y a tu patrón que no vas a volver. No será un problema.

- Bueno, para mí sí. Puedo hacer todo eso yo sola en tan solo un par de días - insistió Serena con agitación -. Pero si esperas que viaje al extranjero contigo, me gustaría ver a mi familia esta misma noche.

- Si vuelves a apartarte de mí, ni se te ocurra pensar en volver.

El silencio vibró como la calma que precede a la tormenta. Tensa por aquella amenaza, Serena contempló a Darien con auténtica conmoción. Darien le devolvía el escrutinio con mirada severa.

- ¿Por qué te pones así? - murmuró Serena con impotencia -. He cedido en todo lo posible, pero a ti no te basta.

- No exageres, cara - con intachable flema, Darien alargó el brazo para despegarle los dedos de la gabardina y tomarlos en su mano -. No quiero que haya ningún malentendido entre nosotros, eso es todo.

Al sentir el calor de sus dedos, Serena se estremeció. Contempló aquellos ojos oscuros como la medianoche, pero ya había perdido su atención directa. Se le había abierto la gabardina y la mirada de Darien estaba clavada en las curvas expuestas de sus senos.

- Has dicho... Has dicho que parecía una vulgar prostituta con esta indumentaria. Entonces, ¿por qué me miras así?

- Dejando a un lado el intelecto, sigo siendo un hombre de sangre caliente con todas sus dolorosas y predecibles reacciones - volvió a posar la mirada candente en su rostro -. Ya no eres la adolescente ingenua que me torturaba con su supuesta inocencia, pero ahora eso constituye un aliciente. Quiero una amante experta en mi cama, una mujer que pueda satisfacer todas mis necesidades.

Aquella afirmación hizo que Serena se pusiera rígida. Bajó la cabeza para ocultar el rubor que sentía en las mejillas. No se avergonzaba de ser virgen, pero no estaba preparada para correr el riesgo de contarle la verdad. ¿Y si cambiaba de idea sobre el trato que habían acordado? Un hombre interesado únicamente en su propio placer sexual preferiría a una mujer que estuviera a su altura entre las sábanas. Y, según parecía, Darien tenía muchas expectativas... ¡Pues se llevaría un gran chasco en ese sentido! Claro que era justo lo que se merecía.

- Creo que solo me deseas porque, hace cinco años, te rechacé - dijo Serena antes de poder arrepentirse.

Unos dedos esbeltos le levantaron la barbilla.

- Puede que tengas razón, Serena, pero no llegué a sentir tu pasión, ¿no?

- Ah, ¿no? - replicó con voz ahogada, mientras él dejaba caer la mano hacia la espalda de Serena.

De improviso, incluso tomar aliento y carraspear suponía un desafío. Saltaban chispas entre ellos. El corazón de Serena aleteaba como un pajarilla encerrado en una jaula, y percibía la poderosa virilidad de Darien en todos los poros de su piel.

- Jugaba a esperar - le confió Darien con voz ronca -. Pero ya no hace falta que espere.

Iba a tocarla y ella deseaba que lo hiciera. A decir verdad, se moría de ganas de sentir sus caricias, pensó con congoja. Pero ni siquiera la vergüenza de desearlo sofocaba el insidioso despertar de su propio cuerpo: la pesadez de los senos, el ansia de sus rosadas puntas erectas y, ante todo, el traicionero calor húmedo que se condensaba en el centro de su feminidad.

Darien la atrajo hacia él y Serena inspiró su embriagadora fragancia, el leve aroma del aftershave realzado por su calor viril. Se estremeció, anhelante, ansiosa, presa de un repentino apetito tan voraz que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Cuando Darien tomó su boca y la besó con ardor, el corazón dejó de latirle un momento, como si quisiera saborear la dulzura de la caricia antes de, desbocarse irremediablemente.

- ¿Te imaginas privándose de esto, cara? murmuró Darien con voz gruesa, levantando su arrogante cabeza morena mientras ella jadeaba y procuraba sostenerse en pie. Su propio anhelo de volver a sus brazos la atormentaba.

- Deja de torturarme.

- ¿Te parece esto una tortura? - los brillantes ojos zafiros la estudiaron con fiero regocijo -. Ya veo que no estás acostumbrada a ir despacio, cara mía.

Atenazada por el anhelo, se rindió a la tentación y alargó el brazo para poder unir de nuevo la boca de Darien con la suya. Al hundir los dedos en sus exuberantes cabellos negros, Darien profirió un sonido entre carcajada y gemido, y respondió hundiendo la lengua entre los labios de Serena a modo de explícita penetración.

Ella se estremeció de excitación contra su musculatura.

- ¿Qué haces? - inquirió, sorprendida, cuando la levantó por la cintura y la acomodó sobre el antiguo escritorio de caoba.

- Así estás más accesible - contestó Darien en tono burlón; cerró los dedos en la cascada de color miel y deslizó las yemas con admiración por los lustrosos mechones -. ¡Santo cielo! Tu pelo es pura seda...

Sin ni siquiera darle tiempo para adivinar sus intenciones, Darien le separó las rodillas y la desplazó al borde mismo de la mesa. Acto seguido, la sujetó con cuidado de las caderas y la levantó para abrazarla, estableciendo un contacto más íntimo que cuando los dos estaban de pie. Cuando se colocó en el hueco que él mismo había creado al separarle las piernas, Serena se sintió vulnerable e incapaz de seguir. Mientras se esforzaba en vano por cubrirse los muslos con la falda, ni siquiera el fuego de su propia ansia lograba silenciar la alarma que había saltado en su interior ante el comportamiento de Darien.

- ¿Qué pretendes? - exclamó Serena. Darien la miró con un ceño entre sus hermosos ojos zafiros.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Que qué me pasa? - inquirió Serena en tono chillón e incrédulo -. ¿Pretendes que lo hagamos encima de un escritorio y me preguntas que qué me pasa? ¡Porque me niego a retozar sobre una mesa! - afirmó con rotundidad -. He conocido a más de un pervertido, pero nunca habían intentado echárseme encima sobre una mesa...

- ¿Es eso cierto? - Darien respiraba con cierta agitación, absorto en los frenéticos esfuerzos de Serena por cubrirse los muslos con la falda. Por fin, dio un paso atrás para que ella pudiera juntar las rodillas y realizar la proeza.

- Sí, lo es - contestó con voz ahogada y áspera por las lágrimas. Su angustia era directamente proporcional al bochorno que sentía -. Quiero sentirme respetada. Quiero poner límites a eso de «haz lo que quieras conmigo».

- Y, si no me equivoco, el escritorio queda fuera de esos límites - murmuró Darien.

- Es una cuestión de decencia.

- No eres muy aventurera, ¿verdad?

- En ascensores y escritorios, te aseguro que no - corroboró Serena mientras bajaba de la mesa y se alisaba la ropa con manos trémulas.

- No tenía pensado consumar nuestro acuerdo sobre el escritorio de la biblioteca.

Demasiado avergonzada para mirarlo, con las mejillas encarnadas, Serena encogió un hombro en actitud defensiva.

- ¿Cómo quieres que sepa lo que tienes pensado? Me has avergonzado...

- Lo siento, cara, no he podido reprimirme - se apresuró a disculparse, impávido -. Creo que sería conveniente hacer una lista.

- ¿Una lista?

- De los lugares donde esté prohibido hacer el amor. Y, de paso, quizá quieras ponerme al corriente de cualquier otra aversión antes de que me acueste contigo.

Al contemplar aquellos hermosos ojos oscuros y relucientes, Serena palideció.

- Todo esto te parece muy gracioso, ¿verdad?

- Más bien me fascina. Nunca había mantenido una conversación así con ninguna mujer – le aseguró Darien con fluidez -. Al final, va a ser tu madre la última en reír. Y, por favor, no interpretes el comentario como una ofensa a su memoria.

Serena tragó saliva; sentía deseos de llorar. El recuerdo de su madre no era ningún consuelo, y menos la noche en que iba a quebrantar los principios que ella le había inculcado.

Comprendió que los nervios y la timidez la habían traicionado ante una situación desconocida y en apariencia amenazadora. Darien solo había tenido intención de besarla, quizá de tocarla un poco, pero ella había montado una tragedia de tres actos y hecho el más absoluto de los ridículos.

- Me alegro de haberte hecho reír - murmuró.

Darien exhaló un suspiro que sonó como un siseo y tiró de ella. Serena solo cedió cuando la presión en la mano se le hizo intolerable.

- No me estaba riendo...

- Sí te reías - balbució Serena, a punto de llorar.

- Te has puesto un conjunto muy sexy. No sabía que una mujer así vestida se asustara tan fácilmente - reconoció Darien por encima de la cabeza gacha de Serena.

- No me he asustado - protestó.

- Está bien... Te has «molestado» - matizó Darien con su voz ronca y grave -. Ahora, ve arriba. Me reuniré contigo en cuanto hable con tu padre.

Serena se quedó inmóvil; los nervios volvían a dominarla.

- ¿Adónde?

- A mi dormitorio. Claro que nunca has estado en el piso de arriba... Te llevaré.

- No, solo dime dónde es - lo interrumpió.

Empezó a sonar un teléfono. Darien maldijo en su idioma, vaciló un momento y después, se acercó con paso enérgico al escritorio.

- Es la línea privada. Debo contestar por si se trata de algo importante.

- ¿Dónde es? - inquirió Serena de nuevo, mientras recogía la gabardina e introducía los brazos en las mangas.

- La primera puerta según llegas al rellano. No te vayas todavía - le ordenó antes de descolgar y, sin dejar de mirarla, la sorprendió tendiéndole una mano.

Serena dudó. Una sonrisa curvó la boca amplia y expresiva de Darien, una sonrisa cargada de encanto, la misma que, cinco años atrás la había cautivado. Con el pulso acelerado, se sorprendió regresando junto a él y asiendo aquella mano.

Después, lo escuchó hablar en italiano; una leve mirada de irritación asomó a sus ojos zafiros. Colgó y la soltó.

- El destino nos lo está poniendo difícil esta noche - susurró Darien con ironía -. Era mi padre.

- ¿Ah, sí? - Serena se puso rígida.

- Va a pasar el fin de semana en Londres, con unos amigos, pero me ha dicho que se presentará aquí dentro de diez minutos para tratar de un asunto urgente que, según dice, no puede esperar a mañana - suspiró mientras hundía unos dedos largos y bronceados en sus mechones negros -. Quizá empiece a aburrirse de no hacer nada. Pero parecía preocupado y eso no es propio de él.

- Debería ir a ver a mi padre - sugirió Serena, deseosa de escapar.

- No - fue un monosílabo pronunciado con serena firmeza, pero la detuvo en seco.

- No quiero encontrarme con tu padre, Darien.

- Estarás a salvo en mi dormitorio. Armando no ha subido a arroparme desde que tenía cinco años - le notificó con sarcasmo -. Claro que no siento ninguna necesidad de esconderte. Acompáñanos. Tarde o temprano, se enterará de lo nuestro.

Armando Chiba se encolerizaría si la encontraba bajo el mismo techo que su hijo, y a Serena no le apetecía volver a ver al despótico anciano. Sin embargo, la invitación de Darien la conmovió.

- Eso no significa que quiera estar presente cuando lo sepa.

- Cobarde - se burló Darien, inclinándose para atrapar los labios tensos de Serena y robarle un beso con avidez.

- Arriba estaré más cómoda - protestó Serena. Tras aquella colisión sensual, sentía un hormigueo en los labios y los pies se le habían quedado adheridos al suelo.

Darien desplegó una sonrisa lobuna.

- Yo también.

Aquel recordatorio de su verdadera relación la hizo sonrojarse y echar a andar con atropello hacia la puerta.

**VAYA PARECE QUE SERE ACABA DE ACEPTAR EL TRATO DE DARIEN…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Una Proposición Escandalosa**

**(****Raffaello`s Mistress)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 4**

SERENA recogió la bolsa de viaje del rincón del espacioso y elegante vestíbulo en el que la había dejado. Se detuvo un instante para despojarse de los zapatos de falsa pedrería, que le habían dejado marcas profundas en los dedos, y anduvo hacia la majestuosa escalera con paso tan rápido y quedo como le fue posible.

Pero la suerte no estaba de su parte. Luna Moon apareció por la puerta forrada de verde de detrás de la escalera.

- Entonces, ¿te quedas?

Ruborizándose desde el cuello hasta la frente, atenazada por los remordimientos, Serena asintió.

- Tu padre es un hombre bondadoso, Serena. No resulta fácil disgustarle, pero creo que perdería la cabeza con el señor Darien si se enterara de esto.

Serena se quedó inmóvil y adoptó una actitud solemne.

- Ya no soy una niña, Luna.

- No se trata de eso, cielo - la mujer de cabellos grises y cara redonda y bonachona frunció el ceño; parecía preocupada -. No tengo por costumbre inmiscuirme en asuntos ajenos y tampoco soy una chismosa. Pero considero mi deber advertirte que estás adentrándote en una situación que no comprendes.

Tras aquella afirmación misteriosa y nada tranquilizadora, el ama de llaves desapareció por la puerta verde sin decir ni una palabra más. Serena huyó escaleras arriba. ¿A qué se refería Luna Moon? ¿De qué situación hablaba? ¿Y por qué su humillación había de ser presenciada por testigos que la sermoneaban?

Serena empujó la primera puerta del rellano, la cerró con firmeza nada más franquearla y buscó a tientas el interruptor de la luz. Comprendió enseguida por qué Darien tenía un despacho tan espacioso. Era a lo que estaba acostumbrado, concluyó, paseando la mirada curiosa por la enorme habitación. En el centro había una cama del tamaño de un estadio.

Asustadiza como un potrillo, Serena desvió la mirada y se dedicó a estudiar el resto de la hermosa habitación: la alfombra de tonos pastel, el discreto papel de pared y las largas cortinas no armonizaban mucho, pero el efecto de conjunto era sutil y distinguido. De pronto, avistó su propio reflejo en un espejo de cuerpo entero y se puso rígida de pesar.

Demasiado provocativa, concluyó mientras se miraba con ojos críticos. ¿Cómo era posible que una falda y un top que en Rei resultaban tan bonitos y femeninos, en ella parecieran vulgares? Claro que Rei era morena y un poco menos sinuosa.

Al reparar en el tatuaje, arrugó la nariz y se dirigió al imponente cuarto de baño de encimeras de mármol. Se quitó las medias, abrió el grifo e intentó limpiarse el falso tatuaje. La calcomanía se resistía. Mientras se miraba la pierna, se le ocurrió pensar que debía preocuparse más de su comportamiento que de su aspecto.

Allí estaba ella, comerciando con su cuerpo por el bien de Samuel. Bueno, no solo por el bien de Samuel, matizó con cierto remordimiento. También estaba ese yo enemigo que deseaba conseguir a Darien Chiba a toda costa. Se avergonzaba de ello pero era demasiado honrada para negarlo. Darien la había arrastrado a un compromiso con el que le partiría el corazón y le pisotearía el orgullo de por vida.

Pero lo que más la asustaba era que, después de cinco años, Darien pudiera reavivar su anhelo con solo tocarla. Y, en el fondo de su corazón, seguía sin creer que Darien fuera capaz de convertirla en su amante. ¿Por qué iba a creerlo? A los dieciséis años, cuando lo había visto por primera vez cara a cara, Darien se había comportado casi como un hermano mayor.

Todavía descalza, regresó al dormitorio, pero sus pensamientos vagaban por el pasado. Estar locamente enamorada de Darien no la había disuadido de querer un novio, porque todas sus amigas del colegio salían con chicos por aquel entonces. Por desgracia, Selene Tsukino no consentía que su hija frecuentara los bares ni los clubes ni saliera con muchachos. Como era de esperar, en su último trimestre en el colegio, Serena se rebeló y empezó a salir a espaldas de su madre.

Su mejor amiga la emparejó con un compañero de su hermano mayor y la invitó a pasar la noche en su casa para que pudiera arreglarse y volver tarde. Fueron en grupo a un bar de la localidad y la pareja de Serena, Alan, un muchacho zalamero de veinticinco años, la inició a la bebida.

- Eh, mira quién está ahí - susurró su amiga, hincándole el codo en las costillas -. De visita por los barrios bajos.

Darien estaba de pie, junto a la barra, con un par de amigos. Serena fue incapaz de arrancar la mirada de él, porque era la primera vez que lo veía desde tan cerca. Por lo general, lo vislumbraba cuando regresaba andando a casa desde la parada del autobús y él la adelantaba en su deportivo.

Aunque lo estaba horadando de mirarlo con tanta fijeza, se quedó atónita cuando Darien la miró directamente a los ojos por primera vez. Recordaba haberse puesto colorada como un tomate, pero había sido incapaz de escapar al hechizo de sus brillantes ojos oscuros.

- Yo diría que le interesas - susurró su amiga, incapaz de contenerse -. Es una pena que estés con Alan.

Pero Alan estaba jugando a los dardos en la otra punta del concurrido bar y Serena, envalentonada por los novedosos efectos del alcohol, permaneció sentada, mirando con fijeza a Darien y coqueteando como una loca con la mirada. Advirtió que los amigos de este se fijaban en ella y comentaban algo y pensó, ingenuamente, que solo podía tratarse de un halago. En aquel estado eufórico, no la sorprendió mucho que Darien la abordara cuando ella regresaba de los servicios.

- ¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta en mi Porsche? - murmuró con voz ronca.

Abrumada por la invitación, Serena no se hizo desear.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Ahora. Sígueme.

Y eso hizo. Le costaba cierto trabajo caminar en línea recta por el aparcamiento.

- No eres una novia muy leal, ¿no? - comentó Darien.

- Acabo de conocerlo - se apresuró a aclarar Serena -. Me has reconocido, ¿verdad?

- Sí, claro... No pasas desapercibida.

Le abrió la puerta del Porsche haciendo uso de esos buenos modales que la cautivaban. Y, mientras Serena se devanaba los sesos intentando idear algo ingenioso que decir, Darien la llevó de vuelta a casa.

- ¿Qué...? ¿Por qué me traes aquí? - inquirió Serena, horrorizándose al ver la vivienda de sus padres -. Se supone que voy a pasar la noche en casa de mi amiga. No puedo entrar así vestida, ni bebida... ¡Creía que íbamos a dar una vuelta!

- Y eso hemos hecho.

- Pero pensé que...

- Ahora eres incapaz de pensar nada. Tu amiguito tenía intención de emborracharte. No deberías beber alcohol a tu edad, y menos cuando no eres lo bastante madura para salir con adultos.

- ¿Qué dices? - chilló Serena, angustiada.

- Acabas de salir de ese bar conmigo y te has metido en mi coche. ¿No te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es ese comportamiento para una mujer? Eres una inconsciente, solo en tu casa estarás a salvo.

- ¡Mi madre me matará! - le espetó Serena, presa del pánico.

- Hablaré con ella - Darien puso fin a la conversación saliendo del Porsche.

Serena prorrumpió en sollozos. A duras penas, Darien consiguió arrancarla del asiento.

- No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo cómo te emborrachaba ese gusano – susurró con impaciencia -. Ya sabrás cómo pensaba terminar la noche, ¿no?

- Me has hecho creer que...

- Estabas en zona prohibida, Serena. Solo tienes dieciséis años.

- Me mirabas como si te gustara - lo acusó con voz llorosa.

- Era la forma más rápida de sacarte de allí... y no me costaba mirarte. Eres muy bonita...

- ¿De verdad lo crees? - fue su patética reacción, y Darien rió... pero en aquel preciso instante, la madre de Serena abrió la puerta de la casa.

Aunque Selene Tsukino tenía muy mal genio, no dijo gran cosa aquella noche. A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, mientras Serena soportaba una diabólica resaca y se deshacía en explicaciones, su madre le dirigió una misteriosa sonrisa y afirmó que su hija no olvidaría aquella lección. Serena se pasó el resto del verano rememorando su conversación con Darien y, horrorizada por la forma en que el alcohol había disipado su acostumbrada cautela, no volvió a probarlo.

Al emerger de aquellos recuerdos, Serena consultó su reloj y advirtió que llevaba más de una hora esperando. ¿Qué tenían en común el joven que la había protegido de su estupidez de adolescente y el tipo con el que se enfrentaba cinco años después? ¿Se habría marchado ya Armando Chiba?, pensó a continuación. Salió con sigilo del dormitorio y cruzó al rellano para inclinarse sobre la barandilla. Retrocedió al ver que se abría la puerta de la biblioteca.

Contempló cómo Darien y su padre, un hombre corpulento de pelo plateado, avanzaban en silencio hacia la puerta principal. Armando Chiba traspasó el umbral; de improviso se volvió para decir algo y abrió las manos, un gesto emotivo que pedía comprensión.

El semblante del anciano la dejó atónita. Parecía abatido, casi destrozado. Pero el perfil de Darien estaba rígido y sombrío. Éste no respondió. Pasado un momento, Armando dejó caer las manos a los costados en actitud de derrota. Con los hombros hundidos, el anciano se dio la vuelta y se alejó con paso lento y pesado a la limusina que centelleaba a la luz de las farolas.

Darien cerró la puerta con ímpetu.

- ¿Darien? - lo llamó Serena, incapaz de guardar silencio -. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Se quedó de piedra al verla en lo alto de la escalera. Tenía un semblante inescrutable.

- ¿Desde cuándo estás ahí arriba?

- Desde hace solo un momento. He visto salir a tu padre; parecía disgustado...

Darien encogió un hombro en señal de indiferencia, pero la palidez de su rostro era insólita. Apretó los labios y la miró con frialdad.

- ¿Tú crees?

Mientras ascendía por la escalera para ir a su encuentro, Serena se sonrojó de inquietud. No había duda de que había discutido con su padre. Claro que dos hombres con caracteres tan fuertes debían de discrepar con cierta frecuencia, y no podía reprocharle a Darien su brusquedad: no era asunto suyo. ¿O sí? ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que la disputa hubiera girado en torno a ella?

- ¿Le has hablado a tu padre de mí? - preguntó antes de poder pensarlo mejor -. ¿Ha sido ese el origen del malentendido?

- En absoluto - contestó Darien con fría indiferencia -. Pero los planes han cambiado. Sé que se hace tarde, pero voy a pedir que te lleven de regreso a Birmingham. Ha surgido un asunto más importante que mi libido y he de resolverlo cuanto antes.

Aquel cambio de planes la tomó por sorpresa y se puso rígida. Volvió a medias la cara, que le ardía con repentina mortificación. Tan pronto era deseada como despachada, como un empleado más. Pero debería alegrarse y respirar de alivio, se amonestó.

- Iré por mi bolsa.

- Enviaré un coche a recogerte el lunes a eso del mediodía. Necesitaré tu dirección.

Serena vaciló pero no se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Sigues pensando en decirle a Samuel esta noche que ya no tiene por qué preocuparse por la acusación de robo?

Se produjo un largo y tenso silencio y, con el ceño fruncido, Serena volvió la cabeza para mirarlo.

- Sí - murmuró Darien con expresión sombría -. Sí, dalo por hecho.

- Muy bien.

Sin añadir palabra, Serena regresó al dormitorio, tomó la bolsa de viaje y se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Sentía el escozor de las lágrimas mientras se despojaba de la falda y del top, por los que sentía el más intenso aborrecimiento.

Había ocurrido algo grave que había turbado a Darien, pero este no tenía la menor intención de comentárselo ni de revelar sus sentimientos.

Se puso unos vaqueros, una camiseta y unas zapatillas cómodas. Darien no estaba en el dormitorio cuando salió. Anotó su dirección en el bloc que había junto al teléfono y, cuando bajó las escaleras, lo encontró de pie, junto a la magnífica chimenea de mármol del elegante salón principal, con la mirada perdida en las llamas.

- Estoy lista.

- El coche está fuera. No te pongas de morros conmigo, cara - la apremió Darien, lanzándole una mirada lúgubre por debajo de sus gruesas pestañas negras -. Ha surgido un imprevisto, nada más.

- ¿Por qué iba a estar de morros? - inquirió Serena con aguda contrariedad -. Solo espero que este fin de semana recapacites y no me obligues a ser tu amante.

Darien clavó en ella sus ojos oscuros y zafiros y el efecto fue abrasador.

- ¿Obligarte? Eso lo averiguaremos en Corfú, ¿no crees?

Tres días después, un Toyota Landcruiser recogía a Serena en el aeropuerto de la isla. Había viajado a Corfú en el lujoso jet privado de Darien y se había sorprendido al no encontrarlo a bordo. No obstante, la tripulación la había tratado como a una reina y, aunque Serena se creía lo bastante sensata como para no dejarse impresionar por el derroche materialista, se quedó pasmada. El jet no tenía ni punto de comparación con el incómodo y atestado vuelo vacacional a España que había realizado con Samuel un par de años atrás.

Le habían servido un almuerzo digno de un hotel de cinco estrellas y le habían ofrecido una selección de películas recientes y los últimos números de una docena de revistas de actualidad.

El Landcruiser se desvió de la transitada carretera principal y, tiempo después, tomó otra más irregular que ascendía entre los olivares. Atravesaron pintorescos pueblos y empezaron a descender hacia la costa del otro lado de la isla por carreteras sinuosas y pendientes aterradoras que ralentizaron la marcha. Tras una hora y media de viaje, a la caída de la tarde, el vehículo se detuvo ante una majestuosa verja electrónica.

Ésta se abrió con un zumbido y el jeep avanzó por una avenida franqueada por cipreses rectos y airosos que arrojaban sombras alargadas como flechas.

La villa tenía un diseño ultramoderno y aprovechaba al máximo el aislamiento que le procuraba la exuberante ladera y las maravillosas vistas al mar. Una casa magnífica en un emplazamiento aún más magnífico, reconoció Serena sin excesiva sorpresa mientras bajaba del coche; los Chiba solo se contentaban con lo mejor de lo mejor. A solo cien metros por debajo, el mar Jónico, de un intenso azul brillante, bailaba una franja dorada de playa; la vista habría bastado para dejarla sin aliento si los nervios no lo hubieran hecho antes.

Un hombre de mediana edad, con una anticuada chaqueta blanca de mayordomo, la condujo a través de un vestíbulo de suelo de mármol hasta una impresionante salón con galería que, a su vez, se abría a una terraza desde la que se podía contemplar mejor el paisaje.

- El signor Chiba se reunirá con usted enseguida, señorita Tsukino - le informó el criado -. ¿Té o café? ¿O quizá un aperitivo antes de la cena?

- ¿Dónde está el signor Chiba? - inquirió Serena con voz tensa; empezaba a sentirse como un paquete en eterna espera de ser recogido.

El hombre la miró, incómodo.

- No importa, iré a buscarlo yo misma - Serena regresó con paso decidido al vestíbulo, se puso en jarras y lo llamó a voz en cuello -. ¡Darien!

No habían transcurrido ni quince segundos cuando una de las puertas que daban al espacioso vestíbulo se abrió de par en par y Darien apareció en el umbral. Estaba espectacular con un ligero traje de suave color crema que se ajustaba a la perfección a su poderosa figura. La miró de arriba abajo, fijándose en el vestido azul estampado que llevaba y en la trenza del pelo.

- Querías que viniera. ¡Pues ya estoy aquí! - exclamó Serena, y cruzó los brazos para disimular los temblores. Había sentido el fugaz impulso de arrojarse en sus brazos, y estaba atónita.

- Qué forma más novedosa de llamar la atención - comentó una voz distinguida y modulada.

Serena se puso rígida de desconsuelo cuando una esbelta belleza morena, dotada de la exótica elegancia de una supermodelo, apareció al lado de Darien. Le puso una mano en el brazo con posesividad y cruzó con él una mirada furtiva que expresaba, mejor que con palabras, la complicidad íntima que existía entre ellos.

- En serio, la próxima vez que mi anfitrión no salga a recibirme de inmediato, debo intentar llamarlo a grito pelado. Es tan sencillo y efectivo... - la morena remató su incisivo comentario con una sonrisa tan natural como la serpiente.

- Serena… Te presento a Carmesait Woodrow - dijo Darien, imperturbable.

La morena le tendió una mano lánguida. Serena, que había pasado del rojo grana al blanco ceroso, hizo caso omiso de aquel gesto vacío. La hipocresía no era su fuerte.

Se abrió una puerta a su espalda.

- Jedaite - dijo Darien con calma -. Si tienes un momento ¿te importa pedir un refresco para Serena?

Jedaite Dark condujo a Serena a la terraza. El sol empezaba a ponerse en la hermosa bahía que se extendía más abajo. El horizonte era un esplendoroso estallido de púrpura y dorado. Con los puños cerrados a los costados, Serena todavía se sentía incapaz de mirar a la cara al joven rubio. Carmesait Woodrow la había hecho sentirse inferior, tonta y grosera ante otras personas, pero el único culpable era Darien.

El mayordomo apareció con una bandeja y dejó un vaso alto empañado por la condensación y una fuente con artísticos canapés en la mesa junto a la que Serena estaba de pie.

- Ahora mismo, necesitaría zambullirme en el Ártico para refrescarme - murmuró Serena por fin, y lanzó una mirada de disculpa a Jedaite por su ensimismamiento -. ¿Quién es Carmesait?

- Darien conoce a lady Carmesait desde hace mucho tiempo - respondió Jedaite Dark después de una incómoda pausa; su semblante de rasgos limpios aparecía tenso y sus ojos azules, velados -. Eso es todo lo que sé.

¿Lady Carmesait? Una aristócrata inglesa. Serena se mordió la lengua y probó el sabor acre de la sangre. ¿Que la conocía? ¡Y muy bien! No había duda: Darien tenía otra mujer. Peor aún: ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de sacar a Carmesait Woodrow de su villa antes de que ella apareciera. Era repugnante. Aquella situación le laceraba el orgullo, le desgarraba el corazón y la aterrorizaba al mismo tiempo.

Tenía tal maraña de emociones que apenas podía pensar con claridad.

- ¿Suele traer aquí a muchas mujeres? ¿Es que esto es una especie de... harén en las colinas? - inquirió con voz poco firme.

Creyó que Jedaite se iba a reír, pero al reparar éste en la angustia que empañaba sus ojos azules, dijo con desgana:

- El jefe sabe salirse con la suya. No tiene la culpa...

- ¿Ah, no? - Serena no necesitaba ningún incentivo para cargar todos los pecados de la humanidad sobre los hombros interminables de Darien.

- Las mujeres se vuelven locas por él.

¿Y por qué no? Siempre se lo había preguntado y, por fin, salía de dudas. Darien era un mujeriego, malcriado por las interminables posibilidades y caras nuevas que se hallaban al alcance de un hombre rico, apuesto y encantador. Solo en lo referente a ella el encanto parecía dejar mucho que desear.

Pero ¿qué esperaba? No estaba cortejándola, no intentaba complacerla. Por supuesto que no había viajado con ella en el jet, ni se había tomado la molestia de ir a recogerla al aeropuerto.

Lo único que quería era utilizar su cuerpo. Sexo sin compromiso; lo había dicho sin rodeos. ¿Cómo había podido darle la espalda a esa realidad?

- Por favor, no te ofendas si te digo que no eres como las demás - le confió Jedaite Dark en tono irónico -. Darien te despachará en cuanto se dé cuenta de que sientes algo por él.

- No siento nada por él - aparte del deseo de abrasarlo en aceite hirviendo e infligirle las torturas de los condenados mientras contemplaba su sufrimiento y se regodeaba. En cualquier caso, no tenía intención de quedarse en Corfú para ser una distracción pasajera en un harén de las colinas. Su hermano, Samuel, estaba a salvo. La denuncia había sido retirada y su padre había recuperado su puesto. La crisis había pasado; Serena había podido confirmarlo aquel mismo sábado.

Samuel la había telefoneado a primera hora de la mañana. Serena se sorprendió al saber que Darien se había quedado hablando con Samuel y con su padre hasta bien pasada la medianoche.

¿Qué había sido del asunto urgente que le había surgido aquella misma tarde? Serena se sorprendió aún más cuando Samuel le confió que Darien «no es mala gente. Un tipo interesante y hablador». Y se quedó de una pieza cuando su hermano le repitió lo que Darien había dicho: que, pensándolo bien, quizá hubiese tenido una reacción un tanto desmedida en todo aquel asunto. No había duda de que se había tomado muchas molestias para limar asperezas, y Serena pensaba agradecerle de todo corazón que hubiese mentido como un cosaco.

Porque había mentido. Recordaba su furia al referirse al «allanamiento de morada» y, sinceramente, lo entendía. Pero la actitud gene rosa de perdón había liberado a su hermano de su angustia y depresión.

El mismo viernes por la noche, Samuel llamó a su amigo, Ittou, y en cuanto le aseguró que no sería acusado en su lugar si confesaba el robo del estuche, Ittou se presentó en la casa de los Tsukino para pedirle disculpas a Darien personalmente. Había tomado el estuche de rapé sin pensar, imaginando que sería un buen regalo para su madre; pero media hora después de sucumbir a la tentación, le entró el pánico. Escondió el minúsculo objeto en el cobertizo de gasóleo de los Tsukino para no quedarse con él y confió en que nadie reparara en la desaparición de aquella minúscula antigüedad.

- Si quieres que tome ese último vuelo, debo irme ya - oyó decir a Jedaite.

Serena volvió la cabeza para mirarlo, confundida, y comprendió entonces que se estaba dirigiendo a Darien. Alzó la barbilla y, rehuyendo aquellos ojos zafiros y oscuros que tanto poder tenían para atemorizarla, declaró:

- Será mejor que me vaya con Jedaite, si es que se dirige al aeropuerto, porque no pienso quedarme.

El joven rubio le lanzó una mirada de asombro antes de regresar al salón y desaparecer con discreción de la escena.

- No vas a ir a ninguna parte, cara - repuso Darien con formidable aplomo.

- ¿Y cómo piensas impedírmelo? - preguntó Serena, afanándose al mal genio y al dolor con intensa concentración, para no darle la satisfacción de saber lo dolida que estaba por el encontronazo con Carmesait Woodrow.

- Recurriendo a la fuerza bruta, si fuera preciso.

Serena abrió sus ojos de color azul turquesa para demostrarle lo poco que la impresionaba aquella amenaza.

- Yo que tú, no lo haría. Chillaría hasta reventar.

- El ruido no me molesta. Que me saque en, sí.

La tensión chisporroteó en el aire como invisibles llamas de advertencia. Darien se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata y las dejó sobre la mesa.

- Adelante, ¡compórtate como un caballero! - le espetó Serena -. Recuérdame ese cruel acuerdo que me obligaste a aceptar...

- ¿Que te obligué? - Darien enarcó una ceja negra -. ¿No te presentaste en Shiels Park el viernes por la noche vestida como una buscona solo para mí?

- ¡No iba vestida como una buscona! - siseó Serena, ultrajada -. Y no pienso perder el tiempo discutiendo contigo. Me iré con Jedaite al aeropuerto.

- He dicho que no.

- ¡Qué miedo! - replicó Serena con perfecta dicción y toda la burla de que era capaz.

- Te lo advertí - avanzando con una expresión de resolución serena en su rostro delgado y moreno, Darien le puso las manos en la cintura y la levantó en el aire. Furiosa, Serena alzó un brazo e intentó darle un bofetón en la mejilla, pero Darien esquivó el golpe.

- Si intentas pegarme otra vez, te arrojaré a la piscina para que te tranquilices - la amenazó, impávido, mientras se la echaba al hombro para impedir que causara estragos con los puños.

- ¡No sé nadar!

- Entonces, me meteré en el agua contigo, pero tirarte, te tiraré - juró Darien, atravesando el amplio salón hacia el vestíbulo.

Serena oyó a otra persona.

- Darien... - era la voz sosegada de Jedaite Dark, que carraspeo con marcada vacilación antes de proseguir -. ¿De verdad crees de deberías tratar así a tu invitada?

- No te metas en lo que no entiendes - le aconsejó Darien a su ayudante de dirección, con irritante regocijo -. Serena y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo.

- ¡Mentira! - Serena se apoyó en su férrea espalda para levantar la cabeza, pero no pudo ver a Jedaite Dark porque se encontraba al otro lado. Estaba tan furiosa por lo ridícula que debía de estar que le extrañaba no escupir fuego por la boca.

Darien empezó a subir las escaleras.

- No me fijé en ti hasta que no tenías trece años, pero no te emociones. No fuiste tú lo primero que me llamó la atención, sino los cláxones que tocaban tus admiradores al verte esperando el autobús del colegio por las mañanas. Después, cuando te mudaste a la casa del jardinero, solía verte escondiéndote entre los rododendros, junto a la senda de entrada, maquillándote antes de ir al colegio.

Serena estaba tan estupefacta por aquella revelación que abrió la boca con escasa elegancia.

- Ya veo que no he debido interferir - desde el vestíbulo, Jedaite Dark rubricó su retirada con una pesarosa carcajada -. No bromeabas cuando decías que os conocíais desde hace tiempo, Darien. Casi se puede decir que crecisteis juntos. Nos veremos la próxima semana.

Cuando la puerta principal se cerró con un golpe seco y el silencio volvió a envolverlos, Serena arremetió de nuevo contra la espalda de Darien.

- ¿Qué hacías apostado en los arbustos cuando me ponía el brillo de labios? - inquirió, a falta de otro argumento mejor con el que atacarlo.

- Solía correr por las mañanas. Eras una criatura tan vanidosa... Te sentabas y te peinabas sin cesar, como una sirena en una roca.

- ¡Me espiabas! - lo acusó Serena con voz trémula -. ¡No era vanidosa!

- En cuanto te vi un par de veces, eludí la senda principal. Espiar a las colegialas nunca ha sido mi estilo.

-Mamá no me dejaba peinarme a la moda ni maquillarme como hacían mis amigas, y solía arreglarme un poco antes de ir a la parada del autobús - protestó Serena en fiera actitud defensiva -. Y no era vanidosa. Bájame, Darien.

Darien la dejó de pie sobre la alfombra de un hermoso dormitorio. Al fondo, las puertas del balcón estaban abiertas, y las cortinas de seda flotaban impulsadas por la brisa. La amplia cama captó su atención un momento. El cabecero era alto, tenía un marco tallado y adornos pintados en la superficie lisa. Serena frunció el ceño ante aquella fugaz distracción y echó a andar hacia la puerta por la que la habían hecho entrar por la fuerza.

- Ya puedes dejar de actuar como un cavernícola.

Darien estaba recostado en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados. Con el primer botón de la camisa desabrochado su cuello moreno y sólido quedaba al descubierto. Tenía una expresión decidida en su hermoso rostro tostado, y la miraba con desafío.

- Dime, ¿por qué quieres volverte a casa de repente?

Serena se puso tensa y palideció.

- Si piensas que me agrada ser una más de tu larga lista de fulanas, te equivocas - le espetó con los dientes apretados.

- Bienvenida al rebaño, bella mía.

**HAHAHA QUE GRACIOSA LA SERE CON LA FORMA DE LLAMAR A DARIEN ADMENOS SU HERMANO Y SU PADRE ESTAN FUERA DE PELIGRO…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Una Proposición Escandalosa**

**(****Raffaello`s Mistress)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 5**

-¿ACABAS de decir lo que creo que has dicho? - inquirió Serena con total incredulidad.

- Esperaba que la provocación nos ayudara a llegar al quid de la cuestión - la mirada oscura y centelleante de Darien seguía fija en ella -. Los padres de Carmesait tienen una villa no muy lejos de aquí. Suele venir de visita y no la estaba esperando. Te ha dado una pataleta porque Carmesait estaba conmigo cuando llegaste y porque te dejó en ridículo... ella, o tú a ti misma.

El precioso rostro de Serena ardía en llamas, como si Darien hubiese prendido una hoguera en su cuerpo.

- No me dan pataletas de niña malcriada. Pero, te guste o no, tengo mis principios.

- Que olvidas en cuanto te ofrecen la cantidad justa - replicó con letal oportunidad

- Ah... Conque volvemos al talón que acepté cuando tenía dieciocho años, ¿eh? - aunque la mención de aquel episodio la amedrentaba, cuadró los hombros y alzó su rubia cabeza -. Supongo que es hora de que te cuente la verdad. Dejé que papá se quedara con el dinero porque lo necesitaba. Tu padre me obligó a irme de casa.

- ¿Armando? ¿Cómo? - preguntó con extrema ironía y una expresión de ultraje e incredulidad.

- Papá bebía por aquel entonces. Sé que nunca me lo mencionaste, pero imagino que conocías su problema con el alcohol. Tu padre me amenazó con echarlo si no me iba y rompía todo contacto contigo. Papá jamás habría dejado la bebida si hubiese perdido su trabajo y, para colmo, su casa.

Se hizo el silencio. Darien estaba inmóvil; la tensión de sus músculos perfilaba su magnífica estructura ósea, pero sus gélidos ojos oscuros estaban sombríos e impasibles.

- Sería muy desagradable que estuvieras diciendo la verdad. Pero tengo muy buenos motivos para saber que Armando jamás habría echado a tu padre ni dejado a tu padre o a tu hermano sin hogar - afirmó con áspera convicción -. Hablas de chantaje. Mientes.

Aunque Serena ya había imaginado que Darien no daría crédito a su historia con facilidad, aquel rechazo inmediato de su versión era un duro golpe. Más aún, Serena no entendía ni creía la afirmación de que Armando Chiba jamás echaría a su padre de la finca. Cualquier patrón acabaría despidiendo a un empleado borracho sin apenas sentir la necesidad de explicarse. La compasión tenía un límite.

- ¿Por qué intentas adornar lo que hiciste? - el desdén torcía la boca sensual y amplia de Darien -. Recibiste la oferta de ser modelo y la abrazaste como tu oportunidad de alcanzar la fama y la riqueza. Ya habías decidido marcharte, así que aceptaste el soborno que mi padre te ofreció.

De modo que esa era la explicación, basada en la codicia y la ambición de Serena, que Darien había ideado para satisfacerse. Era una bonita lectura del pasado pero del todo desvirtuada.

Claro que había sido una tonta al esperar que Darien la creyera a ella antes que a su padre. Sin contradecir aquellas aseveraciones, pues la batalla ya estaba perdida, Serena dijo con rotundidad:

- Antes hablaba en serio... Me voy. Si estás tan ansioso por tener una amante, ¿por qué no se lo pides a lady Carmesait? ¡Parecía más que dispuesta!

- Por razones que no alcanzo a comprender, a ti te deseo mucho más - Darien se apartó de la puerta pausadamente.

- No pienso enredarme con un hombre que tiene amoríos con otras mujeres...

- Que yo sepa, mi cama está vacía... Carmesait y yo tenemos un pasado, pero no pienso revelártelo, cara - Darien se detuvo a apenas unos centímetros de distancia y tomó la larga trenza que se enroscaba sobre su hombro con mano serena.

- ¿Qué haces? - le espetó Serena, atemorizada por la proximidad.

- Me gusta que la sirena lleve el pelo suelto.

- ¿Crees que me importan tus gustos?

- Podrías aprender, si te enseño poco a poco, bella mía.

Su mirada chocó con los abrasadores ojos zafiros, distinguió en ellos el brillo dorado del deseo y la respiración se le atascó en la garganta. Darien le deshacía la trenza con los dedos.

Lo único que ella tenía que hacer para poner fin a esa libertad era apartarse, pero se quedó donde estaba.

- No se me da bien aprender lo que no me interesa - Serena reconocía el tono desesperado en su propia voz -. Déjame volver a casa. Esto no va a funcionar, Darien...

- Deja que sea yo quien lo decida.

- Pero dijiste que querías una amante experimentada - le recordó como último recurso -. Yo soy una aficionada.

- Bueno, tampoco buscaba una profesional - dijo Darien, rápido como el rayo en las réplicas. Serena se sonrojó con furor.

- Soy virgen.

Los dedos finos que desenredaban ociosamente la trenza cesaron de moverse.

- Eso no tiene gracia.

- No intentaba ser...

Darien la asió por los codos para inmovilizarla ante él. La estudió con mirada de asombro.

- Si fueras Pinocho, te crecería la nariz hasta la puerta de la calle. ¿Virgen? ¿Tú? Ni siquiera hace cinco años me convencían tus pretextos de pureza, pero te concedí el beneficio de la duda.

Serena inspiró hondo.

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que no soy virgen?

- Eres demasiado sensual - respondió Darien sin vacilar -. Te mueves, caminas y hablas como una mujer que conoce su cuerpo...

- Llevo mucho tiempo viviendo en él.

- Las vírgenes son una especie en vías de extinción. Nunca he conocido a una de tu edad.

- Se lo preguntas a todas las mujeres que conoces, ¿verdad? - le espetó Serena, impaciente, y más ofendida y furiosa que avergonzada.

- Si creyera que eres virgen, echaría a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Pero es mentira. Tanto como que la Tierra es cuadrada.

Lo cual parecía irrefutable. Pero Darien la había herido en sus sentimientos. Lo que más le dolía era que hubiese dudado de su inocencia cinco años atrás.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró con repentina súplica.

- Es que no quiero ser tu amante...

- Entonces, no me dejes que te quite el vestido. Te lo advierto, en cuanto vislumbre tu deliciosa piel, utilizaré todos los trucos posibles para llevarte a la cama.

Tan absorta estaba en su reflexión, que no se había percatado de que Darien le estaba bajando la cremallera del vestido. Bajó la vista con sincera confusión mientras él le retiraba la prenda de los hombros y la deslizaba a lo largo de sus esbeltos brazos, dejando al descubierto las curvas de sus senos envueltos en encaje blanco.

- Darien, no...

- Puedo llevarme la mano al corazón y jurar aquí y ahora que nada me había disparado tanto ni tan rápido la libido como tus espléndidos senos - confesó Darien con apreciación.

Serena se estremeció. Sin previo aviso, el vestido resbaló y cayó a sus pies. Serena reconoció el ansia ardiente en la mirada penetrante de Darien y se sintió dominada por una terrible debilidad física. Su modestia natural cedió ante la admiración de Darien. La parte sensual de su naturaleza se deleitaba sabiendo que le gustaba lo que veía. Pero era lo que siempre había deseado de él. Siempre había soñado que Darien sería su primer, último, eterno amante.

La tentación la arrastraba. ¿Por qué no fingir que lo que los había vuelto a unir no era un frío acuerdo? ¿Acaso no se había pasado los últimos cinco años buscando infructuosamente a un hombre que la hiciera sentir lo mismo que Darien?

Darien la levantó en sus sólidos brazos y avanzó hacia la amplia cama.

- Llevo esperando mucho tiempo a hacer esto.

Mientras retiraba la colcha y la depositaba sobre la impecable sábana blanca de hilo, Serena susurró:

- ¿En serio?

- Per amor di Dio, ¿cómo puedes dudarlo?

La mirada de Serena chocó con los impactantes ojos de Darien y el corazón empezó a martillearle el pecho.

- Eres la única mujer que me ha rechazado. Muy hábil por tu parte - Darien se estaba desabrochando la camisa -. Quizá por eso te deseo tanto, bella mía.

- No pretendía ser hábil... - balbució Serena.

- ¿Ah no? - él se despojó de la camisa -. Ahora eso ya no importa.

Pero a Serena le importaba que tuviera una opinión tan baja de ella. A pesar de todo, perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos al contemplar los contornos planos y firmes del pecho de Darien y la rigidez lisa de su abdomen. Era magnífico, como había imaginado: la piel bronceada, los músculos moviéndose bajo la piel, el excitante vello negro que salpicaba los pectorales... No podía quitarle los ojos de encima por temor a perderse la oportunidad de admirarlo desde un ángulo distinto.

Se recostó sobre las almohadas y, con más disimulo, estudió las estrechas caderas y los muslos largos y poderosos a medida que su dueño se desembarazaba de los pantalones del traje.

- Ya veo que la atracción es mutua - dijo Darien con suavidad.

- ¿Cómo dices?

Darien, cubierto únicamente con unos calzoncillos de seda negra, le dirigió una mirada de regocijo.

- Me estabas devorando con la mirada. Serena se ruborizó hasta la raíz del pelo.

- Eso es lo que te gustaría creer.

- El deseo reconoce el deseo - le aseguró Darien, y se despojó de su última prenda con una serenidad que ella era incapaz de imitar.

Allí estaba él, expuesto a la perfección, y Serena se quedó asombrada. Sí, había sentido cierta curiosidad sobre el aspecto que tenía un hombre cuando... Pero la duda no le había quitado el sueño. Sin embargo, ver a Darien desnudo y dispuesto la intimidaba, pues no se lo había imaginado tan amenazador.

- No vamos a encajar - balbució Serena con voz ahogada, y se horrorizó tanto de que el pánico la hubiera incitado a formular su pensamiento que cerró los ojos, avergonzada.

- ¿Es un cumplido, bella mía? - Serena percibía la sonrisa en el acento grave de Darien, la satisfacción. Era incorregible, pensó con furiosa mortificación.

Al notar que el colchón cedía, comprendió que no estaba sola en la cama y abrió los ojos de par en par. Chocó de frente con aquella mirada cegadora como el sol, acentuada por las pestañas negras y la tez dorada. Era como meter el dedo en un enchufe. Su irresistible atractivo la dejaba sin aliento y hacía que su corazón temblara más que una perforadora.

- Ven aquí - la apremió Darien con voz ronca, cerrando las manos en torno a sus antebrazos para atraerla.

Desde aquel primer momento, no le dio cuartel. Atrapó la boca de Serena con la suya y saqueó sus suaves labios rosa con voracidad. Ella se estremeció de placer, y empezó a respirar con pequeños jadeos a medida que él continuaba aquel asalto. La lengua de Darien jugaba y se unía a la de ella para después hundirse en su boca con un erotismo rítmico contra el que estaba indefensa. Tiempo atrás, él le había enseñado que los besos, por sí solos, podían ser muy excitantes, y su técnica la reducía a la total sumisión.

Darien separó la boca de los labios henchidos de Serena y contempló su rostro empañado por la pasión. Solo la fuerza bruta podría haber arrancado a Serena de su lado en aquellos momentos. Mientras contemplaba sus hipnóticos ojos, él enganchó con un dedo hábil el cierre frontal del sujetador, las copas se separaron y sus senos se derramaron sobre las manos reverentes de Darien. A Serena se le cerró la garganta por la oleada casi dolorosa de sensación que la asaltó cuando Darien le tocó el pecho por primera vez sin prendas que amortiguaran su reacción.

Lo único que Darien tuvo que hacer fue rozarle los pezones sonrosados con los pulgares para que ella se perdiera de forma irremediable. Profirió un gemido incontrolable y se sonrojó con furor porque la estaba observando.

- Hasta esto nos negaste hace cinco años - le recordó Darien con áspero reproche.

Mientras le acariciaba las tiernas puntas que se afilaban bajo su atenta mirada, Serena se estremeció por la creciente intensidad de su propia reacción. De haber tenido resuello le habría dicho que, pensándolo bien, su cautela de años atrás había sido muy sabia. Por muy duro que hubiese sido para Serena separarse de él, sabía que la pérdida habría sido mucho más dura y humillante si Darien hubiese logrado seducirla.

- Te voy a volver loca de deseo, cara - era tanto una promesa como una amenaza.

- Ya lo has hecho - reconoció Serena con voz débil.

Darien la recostó sobre la cama y desplegó la melena de color miel en forma de abanico sobre la almohada.

- Esto es solo el principio. Le flexionó las rodillas y la levantó para despojarla de las braguitas con un solo movimiento. Serena se preguntó cuántas mujeres habrían sido precisas para desarrollar tal pericia. Estaba absorta en ese doloroso pensamiento cuando aquella arrogante cabeza volvió a descender. Darien atrapó un pezón sonrosado con los labios y se dispuso a atormentarla sin piedad. Las caricias de su traviesa lengua y el roce de los dientes blancos y regulares no tardaron en reducirla a un estado febril.

- Ya sabía que tenías un cuerpo perfecto - gimió Darien -. Pero no imaginaba que serías la amante perfecta, bella mía.

Serena parpadeó, creyendo haberlo oído mal.

- ¿Perfecta?

- Te enciendes deprisa - le explicó Darien, mientras deslizaba una mano ferviente por un esbelto muslo y utilizaba la rodilla para separarlo hábilmente de su pareja.

Serena se puso tensa, porque dudaba que encenderse deprisa fuera digno de alabanza. De repente, se sentía muy vulnerable, y recelosa de la erección de Darien, que le rozaba con osadía la cadera.

- Si me haces daño, no lo volveré a hacer - le advirtió con voz tensa.

- ¿Hacerte daño? - Darien la miró con sorpresa -. ¡Jamás he hecho daño a una mujer!

Más tranquila, Serena no puso objeciones al beso tierno y sensual que Darien empleó para consolarla. De hecho, en el espacio de unos segundos, se olvidó de su recelo. Sí, se puso tensa cuando Darien deslizó los dedos por la maraña de rizos rubios de su entrepierna, pero después tocó un punto tan sensible que todos sus pensamientos volaron. Nunca había soñado con sentir tanto placer. Sumergida en aquel gozo puramente físico y retorciéndose de forma incontrolada con un ansia perversa e insaciable, se enardeció hasta cotas de excitación casi insoportables.

Cuando ya no pudo tolerar más aquella comezón agónica, Darien, milagrosamente, pareció comprenderlo. Pero, justo cuando la colocaba bajo él con un grado de impaciencia frenética que acrecentaba la excitación de Serena, se interrumpió y se incorporó para abrir el cajón de la mesilla de noche.

Presa de un ansia febril e impúdica, Serena oyó cómo maldecía en italiano y lo miró sin comprender.

- ¿Está bien así? - masculló Darien, mirándola con lo que asemejaba un rezo en sus magníficos ojos.

Le estaba pidiendo permiso, pensó Serena, y teniendo en cuenta que estaba temblando de anhelo, parecía un gesto muy dulce y considerado. Serena alzó una mano y deslizó los dedos por debajo de la línea tensa de sus labios.

- Sí... Por supuesto.

Con expresión de intenso alivio, Darien le robó otro beso apasionado y le pasó las manos por debajo de las caderas para inclinarla hacia atrás. Serena notó la exploración urgente y ardiente de su miembro en su carne más sensible y estaba tan dominada por el ansia de plenitud que él había despertado en ella que lo apremió con un movimiento viejo como el tiempo, levantando las caderas y envolviéndolo con las piernas. Darien contestó con una fuerte penetración. Durante el instante inicial, Serena se quedó aturdida por la invasión y después, abrumada por la reacción placentera a aquella intimidad.

A continuación, sobrevino un dolor agudo y penetrante que la arrancó de su hechizo sensual, y chilló.

Darien se quedó inmóvil y la miró con una expresión de absoluta incredulidad.

- No puedes ser... - susurró entre dientes.

No había duda de que se había quedado perplejo al descubrir que no había estado mintiendo sobre el alcance de su experiencia. Unos ojos zafiros de fuego dorado se clavaron en su rostro, atónitos.

Algo peligrosamente parecido a la satisfacción amortiguó los últimos coletazos de la incomodidad física que Serena estaba padeciendo. La complacía pensar que había hecho añicos la imagen que Darien se había hecho de ella.

- Será mejor parar - masculló Darien, sorprendiéndola con aquella decisión. Serena lo rodeó con los brazos, hundió los dedos en la seda negra de su pelo y acarició las facciones delgadas y fuertes que tan próximas estaban a las de ella.

- Prefiero que acabes - balbució, ruborizada. No quería que la tachase de mera provocadora si lo dejaban a medias.

- Sí, bella mía - murmuró con halagadora apreciación -. Per meraviglia... ¡Si paro ahora, moriré!

Le agradaba ser generosa en aquellos instantes. Mientras se resignaba a tolerar el resto del proceso por el bien de Darien y se esforzaba por comprender por qué deseaba sacrificarse, Darien volvió a sorprenderla. La penetró con una inmensa suavidad que le resultó conmovedora y placentera. Serena abrió los ojos de par en par.

- Te gustará - prometió Darien con áspera ternura.

El corazón empezó a aporrearle las costillas y las sensaciones previas a aquel fugaz instante de dolor regresaron multiplicadas por diez. De repente, volvía a perder la capacidad de pensar y de controlarse, y arqueaba la espalda para ir al encuentro de las fluidas embestidas de Darien. Con débiles jadeos, se entregó a la poderosa excitación que crecía dentro de ella.

Darien la condujo a un éxtasis vertiginoso; nada podía compararse a la maravillosa sensación que sacudió su cuerpo con placentero abandono.

Serena descendió a la tierra de los vivos estando aún adherida a Darien como una segunda piel. Al no encontrar inconveniente alguno en ello, se arrimó aún más a él, y no pudo reprimir la sonrisa soñadora que tiraba de las comisuras de sus labios. El paraíso era estar en los brazos de Darien, concluyó mientras inspiraba su olor cálido, húmedo y sensual como si fuera una droga que precisara para sobrevivir.

Se sentía increíblemente tierna y afectuosa con él y tuvo que sofocar el impulso de cubrirlo de besos.

Darien se puso tenso.

- No te arrimes tanto - le dijo con ironía.

Serena se quedó petrificada, como si el techo se le hubiese caído encima. Antes de poder reaccionar a aquel aparente y doloroso rechazo, Darien la tumbó boca arriba sobre las almohadas y se inclinó sobre ella. Le retiró el pelo alborotado de la frente, le plantó un beso inesperado en los labios enrojecidos y le sonrió.

Fue aquella sonrisa gloriosa lo que por fin la convenció de que había interpretado mal las señales. La orden de no arrimarse no había sido más que una broma, y el corazón le palpitaba de puro gozo al ver el buen humor reflejado en la curva relajada de sus labios.

- Me has dejado asombrado - le confió con voz ronca.

Serena seguía sonriendo. Todo era perfecto en su mundo más inmediato. Estaba rebosando de felicidad sencillamente porque Darien era feliz. No parecía en absoluto insatisfecho por su reciente descubrimiento.

- No tengo disculpa, no puedo alegar nada en mi defensa. Debería haberte hecho caso, bella mía - reconoció Darien con una humildad pesarosa que a Serena le habría parecido impensable en un hombre tan seguro de sí.

- Deberías - corroboró Serena, pero se apresuró a rodearlo con los brazos para que no creyera que le guardaba rencor.

- Estoy asombrado - reconoció Darien, contemplándola con un ceño de fascinación -. Desde que te conozco has estado rodeada de donjuanes y no has sucumbido a ninguno de ellos. Y, sin embargo, no eres una mujer fría.

- Tú eres más persuasivo - confesó Serena con timidez.

- No hay duda... - Darien se tumbó boca arriba junto a ella y se incorporó -. Has abierto un enorme agujero en la imagen de mujer calculadora que me había hecho de ti.

- Supongo... - Serena estaba tan feliz que le extrañaba no estar flotando cerca del techo. Se colocó de costado para contemplarlo. Cielos, se sentía tonta y soñadora. Deseaba retomar el contacto físico, pero temía parecer demasiado dependiente. Quería decirle que era maravilloso... que lo amaba.

- Aunque ha sido un alivio saber que eres lo bastante calculadora para aceptar que, tarde o temprano, acabaríamos en la cama - decía Darien mientras jugaba con un mechón rubio de su alborotada cabellera.

Serena arrugó la frente; quizá hubiera perdido el hilo de la conversación.

- Perdona, ¿qué decías?

Darien exhaló un suspiro de pesar y le tiró del mechón para regañarla por estar distraída.

- Cuando me di cuenta de que tenía los preservativos en otra habitación, fue un alivio descubrir que tú ya lo habías previsto, cara.

- ¿Previsto? - inquirió Serena. Se había quedado muy quieta.

- Estaban decorando esta habitación la última vez que vine aquí, así que utilicé la de al lado - le explicó. Serena recordaba haberlo visto abrir el cajón de la mesilla sin comprender el motivo. De repente, se sintió increíblemente estúpida: ¡Darien había estado buscando preservativos!-. Una mujer virgen que toma precauciones de antemano es una mujer muy sensata.

Aquella afirmación quedó suspendida en el aire como una roca gigantesca que estuviera a punto de aplastarla.

- Pero si... Pero si yo no he tomado ninguna precaución.

- Repite eso - murmuró Darien, que había dejado de jugar con su pelo.

- No estoy tomando ninguna precaución ni usando nada - aclaró Serena con voz trémula.

Darien apretó la mandíbula. Estudió el rostro ansioso de Serena y la furia llameó lentamente en su mirada. Con un repentino movimiento que la hizo estremecerse, saltó de la cama.

- ¡Pero si te pregunté si estaba bien que hiciéramos el amor!

- Cuando dije que sí, había interpretado la pregunta literalmente. No sabía que me estabas preguntando si era se... seguro - tartamudeó Serena. Lo único que deseaba era hacerse un ovillo y morir -. No pensé...

- No pensaste. ¿Intentas decirme que no ha sido más que un simple malentendido? – masculló Darien; los ojos habían quedado reducidos a rendijas candentes y condenatorias; su acento italiano era denso como la melaza -. ¿De verdad crees que voy a tragármelo?

- ¿Qué podría ser sino un malentendido? - Serena estaba atónita ante aquella reacción.

- ¿Qué tal la encerrona tradicional para atrapar marido? - le espetó Darien con desdén letal; la prominencia de sus pómulos acentuaba su ferocidad.

- ¿Atrapar marido? - repitió Serena sin comprender.

- He mordido bien el anzuelo, ¿eh? Y, con la suerte que tengo contigo, te habré dejado embarazada...

- Espero que no - susurró con horror.

Destrozada por las sospechas de Darien, Serena permanecía tumbada en la cama. ¿Cómo podía pensar que buscaba quedarse embarazada? Solo de pensarlo se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Una visión fugaz de sí misma como madre soltera, sumida en la pobreza, cruzó por su mente.

- ¿De veras? ¡Si te he hecho un bombo, tendré que mantenerte a ti y al niño durante los próximos veinte años, como mínimo! - le informó Darien con indignación -. Es un precio endiabladamente alto por tu preciada virginidad. ¡Necesito una ducha!

Desapareció en el cuarto de baño de la suite dando un portazo. Serena estaba hundida. Su felicidad había sido tan efímera que le parecía un sueño. ¿Cómo podía creerla capaz de algo tan ruin? ¿Acaso su desconfianza no tenía fin? ¿Cómo podía haber esperado que Darien mejorara la opinión que se había hecho de ella en tan poco tiempo? ¿No era aquel el justo castigo por su estupidez?

Nada podría cambiar jamás. Él era inmensamente rico; ella, pobre. No había igualdad y nunca la habría. Sin igualdad, quizá ni el respeto ni la confianza podían existir, razonó con pesar.

Ella era Serena Tsukino, la hija del jardinero, la hija de la gitana, la operaria. Él era Darien Chiba, un hombre de negocios próspero y hábil.

La estaba haciendo sufrir otra vez. ¿Acaso nunca aprendía la lección? Serena se estremeció. ¿La encerrona tradicional para atrapar marido? ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarla como si fuera una furcia codiciosa que hubiese recogido en una esquina?

Se levantó de la cama y contempló la maraña de sábanas con vergüenza e incomodidad. Con la garganta anegada de lágrimas, Serena supo que necesitaba serenarse antes de volver a plantarle cara a Darien. Pero no avistaba su vestido por ninguna parte. Justo cuando se preguntaba si no estaría oculto bajó el revoltijo de la colcha, sobre la alfombra, oyó que cesaba el ruido de la ducha y le entró el pánico.

Como su maleta seguía en la planta baja, corrió hacia los elegantes armarios empotrados que ocupaban toda una pared y abrió una puerta. Vio una hilera de camisas, descolgó una y se la puso a toda prisa. En menos de diez segundos, había salido del dormitorio y estaba bajando las escaleras. Al vislumbrar al criado de Darien recogiendo una mesa en una de las habitaciones de la planta baja, comprendió que el único refugio disponible era el exterior.

Salió como una centella por la puerta de la entrada a la senda iluminada por faroles y recibió una ráfaga de viento impetuoso. Pero solo vaciló un momento antes de huir por el camino que descendía a la playa y refugiarse en los tarayes que circundaban la cala.

**NO MA YO LO HABRIA CACHETEADO COMO LE DICE ESO DESPUES QUE SERE SE LE ENTREGO CON EL ALMA…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Una Proposición Escandalosa**

**(****Raffaello`s Mistress)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 6**

SERENA no podía creer que hubiese viajado a una fabulosa isla griega en el mes de junio y estuviese luchando contra un vendaval y el azote de la arena en la cara.

El mar estaba bullendo como una caldera, un claro reflejo de la tempestad emocional que se desataba en su interior. Darien la despreciaba intensamente. Debía aceptarlo, pero no podía. Todas las emociones turbulentas que había enterrado en su alma cinco años atrás estaban aflorando a la superficie. Buscó refugio bajo un saliente de la pared rocosa en la que terminaba la playa, se sentó y se olvidó del furioso oleaje. Con aquellos amargos sentimientos volvían los recuerdos...

Serena había dejado los estudios a los dieciséis años, no por voluntad propia sino porque su padre le aseguró que ningún Tsukino había descollado en los estudios. Encontró trabajo como ayudante subalterna en la casa de subastas de la localidad. Cuando cumplió los dieciocho, apenas veía a Darien. A fin de cuentas, los Chiba dividían su tiempo entre sus residencias italiana e inglesa y, tras licenciarse en empresariales, Darien se había comprado un apartamento en Londres y raras veces aparecía por Shiels Park.

A Serena no le había resultado fácil conciliarse con su primer y humillante encuentro, dos años atrás, ni con el horror de ser llevada a casa como una delincuente. Cuando, tras el incidente, Darien pasaba a su lado en el coche y se dignaba a saludarla con una inclinación de cabeza o a sonreírle, ella apenas levantaba la cabeza. Pero, a pesar del escaso entusiasmo de Serena, una semana después de su decimoctavo cumpleaños, Darien detuvo en seco su Ferrari y se ofreció a llevarla a su casa.

- No sé si estaría bien - le dijo Serena por la ventanilla bajada, sudando tinta para parecer indiferente, aunque sin excederse.

- ¿Qué tal si salimos a cenar esta noche?

Subió al deportivo antes casi de que él terminara de hablar.

- He pronunciado las palabras mágicas, ¿no? murmuró Darien con una sonrisa sesgada que hizo palpitar a su pobre corazón.

- Puede que solo tenga hambre - lo cierto era que nunca la habían invitado a cenar. Los hombres que conocía la invitaban a los bares, a los clubes, a eventos deportivos y al cine.

Durante las siguientes seis semanas, Serena tenía la impresión de estar flotando y no pisó tierra ni una sola vez. Sí, tratar a los amigos de Darien le generaba cierta tensión. Había descubierto temas de conversación antes desconocidos para ella: esquí, ópera, ballet, vela, y la agonía de no identificar el último y obligado bolso exclusivo de moda. Al tiempo que la prevenían de lo mucho que acabaría sufriendo, sus amigas habían aunado sus vestidos y le habían prestado ropa. Salir con Darien había sido un esfuerzo común.

El cazatalentos que se fijó en ella una noche en un club intentó convencerla de que firmara un contrato con una agencia de modelos del Norte. Serena se sintió infinitamente halagada, pero Darien destruyó cualquier sueño que hubiese podido abrigar en ese sentido.

- Eres demasiado bajita para ser modelo. Ese tipo no puede hablar en serio. Claro que podrías verte publicitando labores de punto o algo así.

Comentario que Serena había interpretado como que Darien no quería que trabajara como modelo a cientos de kilómetros de distancia. Como lo único que de verdad le importaba en la vida por aquella época era él, se olvidó de la oferta. Poco después, Darien la convenció para enseñarle el interior de Shiels Park pero, ni siquiera habían concluido el recorrido de la planta baja cuando el padre de Darien los interrumpió.

Serena enseguida advirtió que Armando Chiba, pese a sus esfuerzos por disimularlo, se había quedado estupefacto al descubrir que su hijo salía con la hija del jardinero.

- No le hace gracia que salga contigo - le dijo Serena a Darien minutos después.

- Estaba sorprendido, nada más. Eres demasiado susceptible - fue la respuesta de Darien.

Pero aquella misma semana a Armando Chiba fue a verla a su casa la tarde que ella tenía libre. Para colmo, Kenji Tsukino estaba en la planta de arriba, durmiendo la mona en lugar de trabajando, como debería. Cuando despertó, respaldó rotundamente la decisión de Serena de acceder a las presiones de Armando y marcharse de su casa.

Serena decidió que la manera más fácil de planteárselo a Darien sería decirle que había aceptado el trabajo de modelo. Por aquella época, solo faltaban unas semanas para que Darien viajara a Roma para fundar una sucursal y ella ya temía que la separación marchitara su interés por ella. Sin embargo, pensó, ingenuamente, que seguirían siendo amigos.

La siguiente tarde que pasó con Darien fue una agonía para Serena hasta que reunió valor para decirle que ella también se iba.

- A ver si lo he entendido bien... ¿Me estás dando calabazas? ¿Tú? ¿A mí? - la interrumpió Darien, estupefacto.

- No, no es eso. Es que yo también me voy y, de todas formas, tú estarás en el extranjero casi todo el tiempo... No creo que podamos seguir viéndonos. ¿No es mejor que cortemos por lo sano?

- Claro - confirmó Darien con una sonrisa.

Entonces, ella misma se erigió en artífice de su propia humillación. Ya habían acordado cenar con los amigos de Darien en un lujoso restaurante de la localidad.

- ¿Sigue en pie lo de esta noche? - le preguntó en tono suplicante, desesperada por pasar el último momento posible con él.

- ¿Por qué no?

Darien la llamó una hora antes de pasar a recogerla para decirle que se retrasaría y que lo más sensato sería quedar en el restaurante. Hasta le envió un taxi, sin que ella sospechara lo que la aguardaba. Todavía recordaba sus pasos lentos y largos atravesando el restaurante, y la huida tambaleante y embarazosa al ver a Darien besando a la hermosa pelirroja.

Como si el momento hubiera quedado atrapado en el tiempo, recordaba con nitidez cómo la había mirado desde el otro lado de la mesa con fría serenidad, como si no la reconociera, como si no fuera nadie. Serena tuvo la sensación de que todos los presentes la miraban y reían; los amigos de Darien estaban disfrutando abiertamente de su humillación.

- ¡Serena!

El grito la arrancó de su ensoñación. Se estremeció y reparó en que el agua que rompía en las rocas la había ido salpicando hasta empaparla. Entonces, vio a Darien corriendo entre la espuma hacia los rompientes. La camisa y pantalones pálidos resplandecían a la luz de la luna.

Había salido con la misma impetuosidad que ella, porque estaba descalzo. El viento le abría la camisa y dejaba al descubierto su pecho.

- ¡Serena! - parecía frenético y ella se sentía un poco infantil escondiéndose de él.

Despacio y con rigidez, porque tenía los miembros entumecidos por el frío, emergió de su cobijo. Darien se quedó paralizado un instante al verla y después, se abalanzó hacia ella a mayor velocidad. La abrazó.

- Como no te encontraba, pensé que te habías ahogado - le espetó en tono reprobador -. ¡No vuelvas a hacerme esto!

Serena lo miraba atónita. ¿Ahogarse? El miedo de Darien se dibujaba en su expresión feroz y en la intensidad de su mirada.

- No tardarías en aceptar mi muerte - se oyó decir Serena, pese a todo -. Pensándolo bien, si estuviera embarazada mi desaparición sería una solución muy rentable.

- Per amore di Dio... ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? - Darien le lanzó una mirada de censura -. ¿Qué clase de mal nacido crees que soy?

- Tú lo has dicho - replicó Serena con voz insegura, y se estremeció.

- Estás helada... y empapada - le ciñó la espalda con un sólido brazo y la condujo de regreso por la playa -. El siroco puede desatar una tormenta en menos que canta un gallo. Si hubieras caído al agua en esta parte de la playa, hay un fuerte desnivel a muy pocos pasos. No sabes nadar, así que estaba preocupado.

Impasible, fría y exhausta, Serena guardó silencio. ¡Qué propio de él pensar que era demasiado tonta para mantenerse alejada de la orilla! Al pie de la senda serpenteante, Darien la levantó en brazos.

- Estás agotada - masculló -. En cuanto te des un baño caliente, te sentirás mejor.

- Si tú estás cerca, no - susurró Serena.

Darien la estrechó entre sus brazos.

- Estás ilesa, eso es lo único que importa.

La llevó hasta la villa y, escaleras arriba, hasta el cuarto de baño. Una vez allí, la depositó en el diván y abrió el grifo del jacuzzi.

- Entra en el agua, cara - la apremió Darien cuando el baño estuvo listo. Descalzo, con los pantalones mojados hasta la rodilla, el pelo negro alborotado por el viento y su agresiva mandíbula ensombrecida por la barba incipiente, distaba de ser la personificación de la elegancia, como acostumbraba.

A Serena le avergonzaba sentirse locamente atraída hacia él.

- Cuando te hayas ido.

Los ojos de Darien llamearon.

- No pienso dejarte sola; podrías desmayarte...

- Estás demasiado acostumbrada a mujeres frágiles y dependientes. Yo no soy así. Es culpa tuya que saliera a la tormenta huyendo de ti.

Sin más discusiones, Darien la levantó en brazos y la depositó dentro del jacuzzi. Serena se sentó dentro del agua, todavía con la camisa puesta, y fijó la mirada en las burbujas propulsadas por los surtidores. De repente, sentía el escozor de las lágrimas en los ojos.

- Si te he dejado embarazada, me casaré contigo - declaró Darien con aspereza.

Serena se quedó atónita. El corazón le latió con alborozo pero, casi de inmediato, se le encogió. No lo decía en serio. ¿Darien Chiba iba a casarse con la hija del jardinero solo porque la había dejado embarazada? Eran sus remordimientos los que hablaban.

- Olvídalo. No estoy tan desesperada - replicó Serena con rotundidad. Ella jugaba limpio.

Darien no la amaba; no debía aferrarse a una proposición impulsiva instigada por la culpa.

- El error ha sido mío y asumo la responsabilidad. Lo siento - masculló Darien.

- ¿Lo bastante para dejar que vuelva mañana a casa? - susurró Serena con voz tensa, sin mirarlo, decepcionada porque las últimas palabras de Darien habían confirmado sus sospechas.

- No...No tanto - aclaró Darien en el más absurdo tono de disculpa. Serena dejó caer los hombros hacia delante, abatida.

- ¿Qué sacas tú con esto?

- A ti.

Serena se recostó en la superficie acolchada y dejó que las burbujas le calentaran y relajaran el cuerpo. No se había sentido tan cansada en toda su vida. Cuando emergió de la inexorable cabezada, estaba fuera del jacuzzi, apoyada en Darien, mientras este le quitaba la camisa.

Antes de que Serena pudiera protestar, la había envuelto en una enorme toalla esponjosa.

- Ahora no te das cuenta, pero juntos somos increíbles, bella mía - le dijo con convicción -. Mañana, cuando te despiertes, el sol brillará y te sentirás mucho mejor.

Demasiado extenuada para responder, Serena se dejó arropar en el delicioso confort de la cama.

Tal como Darien había prometido, Serena se despertó con la luz del sol. Estaba sola en la cama y no había ninguna hendidura en la almohada aparte de la suya. Fue al cuarto de baño para lavarse la arena que se le había quedado prendida en el pelo.

Envuelta en una toalla, regresó al dormitorio y encontró a una doncella deshaciéndole la maleta. Escogió una falda azul y un top blanco y regresó al cuarto de baño para cambiarse.

La rendija de la puerta se abrió un poco más.

- ¿Desayunamos? - Darien estaba de pie en el umbral, imponente con una camiseta negra y unos pantalones del mismo color.

- Podría comerme un elefante - reconoció Serena, ruborizándose, sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

La mesa del balcón estaba dispuesta con un derroche de fuentes de comida. Serena tomó asiento y se sirvió un poco de zumo de naranja. Después, se dispuso a masticar en silencio un cuenco de cereales.

Darien la estudiaba, intentando capturar su huidiza mirada.

- Hoy empezamos de nuevo.

- ¿Ah, sí? - cabizbaja, Serena probó dos de los platos cocinados y devoró una tostada. ¿De nuevo? ¿Como si la noche anterior no hubiera existido? ¿Estaría bromeando? En la ducha había contado una y otra vez los días de su ciclo y, para gran desconsuelo suyo, había concluido que Darien le había hecho el amor en el momento más propicio para la concepción. Pero su preocupación más aguda era la arraigada e inexplicable convicción que ya abrigaba de que, muy dentro de ella, minúsculas células humanas se afanaban en la creación de un bebé.

- Serena... - Darien atrapó los dedos de Serena antes de que estos se adueñaran de otra tostada.- ¿Has estado en ayuno antes de venir aquí? ¿O es que ahora comes por dos?

Serena alzó la cabeza despacio.

- ¿Te parece gracioso?

- No pretendía serlo. Escúchame bien, bella mía. No hemos hecho nada malo – declaró Darien con convicción -. De todas formas, dudo que un único encuentro tenga repercusiones.

- ¿Tienes una línea directa con la madre naturaleza? - replicó Serena, sin poder contenerse.

Darien arrastró la silla hacia atrás, tomó las dos manos de Serena y tiró de ella para atraerla al círculo de sus brazos.

- Siempre tan pesimista. ¿Recuerdas el picnic que celebramos hace años? No te cansabas de decir que, como hacía un día espléndido, acabaría lloviendo. No entendía muy bien tu lógica, pero...

- Y llovió - le recordó Serena, evocando aquella tarde de verano, cinco años atrás, cuando su relación parecía casi demasiado perfecta. Cuarenta y ocho horas después, se separaron -. Cuando regresábamos al coche.

- Y aguaste la merienda preocupándose por algo que se escapaba a tu control - Darien le levantó la barbilla y contempló con fijeza su mirada rebelde -. Es una pérdida de tiempo y energía. Pase lo que pase, cuidaré de ti.

Serena se estremeció. Ya no le prometía casarse con ella; era evidente que se lo había pensado mejor. Aun así, era una locura pensar que podía estar embarazada a las pocas horas de haber hecho el amor, ¿no? Una vez más, Darien tenía razón: no podía influir en la concepción.

¿Qué sentido tenía complicarse la existencia antes de tiempo?

- Acaba el desayuno - le aconsejó Darien -. Es una delicia estar con una mujer que tiene buen apetito.

Serena profirió una carcajada.

- No puedo más.

- Yo tampoco.

- ¡Sino has comido! - protestó Serena.

- Desayuné mientras dormías - el timbre grave de su voz había adquirido un matiz ronco.

Darien le puso una mano en la cadera, y Serena sintió una llamarada de deseo. Con la boca reseca, fue ella quien se acercó a él, impulsada por su propia ansia desvergonzada. Contempló aquel rostro fuerte y delgado mientras de su parte más íntima surgía una debilitadora oleada de calor.

Una vibrante sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó el hermoso rostro de Darien como un relámpago.

Sonrojada, Serena dejó que hundiera los dedos en la cascada de pelo rubio e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras él le acariciaba los lóbulos de las orejas con los pulgares.

- Anoche no habría podido contenerme si hubiera dormido contigo - confesó Darien.

- ¿No? - Serena inspiró con brusquedad. Estaba perdida en el hechizo magnético del poder sensual de Darien.

- Necesitabas descansar, así que me acosté en la habitación contigua, pero no hecho más que dar vueltas y, al amanecer, me di una ducha fría.

- ¿Por masoquismo?

- Por necesidad. Solo de pensar en ti, te anhelo, dijo Darien con voz ronca, abanicándose la mejilla con su aliento. Tomó posesión de su boca con un beso ávido y cruelmente breve y volvió a alzar su orgullosa cabeza morena. Entrelazó las manos con las de Serena y la condujo despacio hacia el dormitorio.

Serena temblaba como una hoja, atónita de lo fácil y rápido que Darien podía hacerla olvidar todo pensamiento racional. Lo amaba y aceptaba que el amor intensificaba ese anhelo. Se había equivocado al pensar que se trataba de un acuerdo frío e insensible. Darien había corrido tras ella por la playa, preocupado y arrepentido, y eso bastaba para silenciar sus mayores dudas. No se podía tener todo, se dijo.

- ¿En qué piensas? - preguntó Darien mientras la arrastraba, sin esfuerzo, a la cama con él.

- En nada - Serena deslizó las manos por su torso cálido y musculoso en su primera incursión exploratoria. Darien se estiró como un ágil tigre al ser acariciado, y entornó sus brillantes ojos con leve sorpresa. Cuando inclinó su cabeza, una secreta sonrisa tan antigua como la Esfinge curvó los labios llenos de Serena. Durara lo que durara, Darien siempre la recordaría.

Como si compartiera aquella ambición, Darien deslizó su boca experta por el cuello de Serena y ella vibró con el gemido que brotó de sus cuerdas vocales. Solo de notarlo duro y dispuesto tras la barrera de ropa, se avivaba el fuego que ardía en su interior y empezaba a derretirse. Quizá, conformándose con menos, decidió en pleno asalto de Darien a su trémula piel, recibiría más placer de lo que había creído posible.

Serena estudió la exquisita gargantilla de plata y turquesa en el espejo y ensanchó la mirada para contemplar todo su reflejo. No reconocía a aquella elegante y distinguida mujer.

En el espacio de tres semanas, había mudado de aspecto. Se había tragado el orgullo y aceptado que Darien le comprara ropa. ¿Por qué? Conservaba dolorosos recuerdos de no haber lucido la indumentaria apropiada cinco años atrás, cuando salía con él. Decirse que esas trivialidades carecían de importancia era un magro consuelo cuando siempre desentonaba entre los de su círculo.

Enfundada en aquel vestido de Versace, no experimentaba ese temor. El lustroso vestido, entre verde y azul, parecía cambiar de color con cada movimiento o cambio de luz. La hacía sentirse segura de sí.

En el salón de belleza le habían peinado la gruesa melena hacia atrás. También la habían maquillado, y Serena había observado, aprendido y comprado todos los cosméticos empleados con la tarjeta de crédito que Darien le había proporcionado.

De modo que ya sabía realzarse los pómulos y utilizar suaves sombras de distintos tonos en los párpados. Lo que más le divertía era lo laborioso que resultaba obtener aquel aspecto apenas bronceado y engañosamente natural.

Llevaba pendientes de plata con incrustaciones de turquesa y un reloj también de plata en la muñeca. A insistencia de Darien, se estaba probando una elaborada gargantilla. Había intentado tentarla con oro y diamantes, pero Serena se había reído. Le encantaba la plata, y cuando se separaran podría llevársela sin remordimientos, porque a Darien aquellas joyas le parecían casi regaladas incluso en los establecimientos más exclusivos. Pero Serena conservaría preciosos recuerdos ligados a cada pieza, recuerdos que compartiría con su hijo algún día aún lejano.

Su rostro se ensombreció ante aquella realidad que había confirmado sin rastro de duda el día anterior, y evocó la deprimente, aunque reveladora, conversación que había mantenido con Darien hacía un par de días.

Se había despertado un poco pálida. Como su periodo ya llevaba cierto retraso, las náuseas que sentía reavivaron su temor de estar embarazada, pero decidió no arrastrar a Darien a sus desazones hasta no obtener una prueba irrefutable.

Sin embargo, cuando Darien la picó llamándola perezosa por levantarse tan tarde, la tensión la incitó a replicar con aspereza.

- Oye, es que no me encuentro muy bien, ¿vale?

- ¿Estarnos en esos días del mes? - preguntó Darien con el ceño fruncido.

Al abordarla con aquella pregunta antes de que ella poseyera ninguna certeza al respecto, Darien la desconcertó y la avergonzó.

- Puede ser…Si...

- Entonces, son buenas noticias, ¿no? - comentó Darien con una deslumbrante sonrisa que parecía acentuar su alivio con cruel eficacia -. Al menos, no estás embarazada, bella mía.

Desde que Serena oyó aquella deducción y presenció su alivio, Darien no habría podido arrancarle la verdad ni con tenazas. Cuarenta y ocho horas más tarde, fue a escondidas a la consulta del médico y descubrió que se encontraba en las fases iniciales del embarazo. No decírselo a Darien era la decisión correcta, se dijo con valentía. El matrimonio quedaba descartado, y no iba a permitir que Darien cometiera la hipocresía de apoyar un embarazo que él no había deseado. Sería muy doloroso. A fin de cuentas, ¿qué otra cosa le quedaba a ella sino el orgullo?

- ¿Serena? - la risa en la voz grave y profunda de Darien la devolvió al presente. Se plantó una alegre sonrisa en los labios y por fin le dio la espalda al espejo -. Ya veo que te gusta - Darien le lanzó una sonrisa vibrante de regocijo y Serena supo que, al interpretar su largo silencio como admiración, ya había comprado la gargantilla.

- Es muy hermosa - afirmó.

«Pero no tanto como tú», pensó Serena con impotencia, recorriendo su rostro moreno y delgado con mirada soñadora. Jamás había conocido tanta felicidad como la que había vivido con él durante las últimas semanas. No se decidía a destruir el encantamiento con la inoportuna noticia de que iba a tener un hijo.

De modo que era comprensible que estuviera un poco triste. Quizá Darien no lo supiera, pero se les estaba agotando el tiempo. Su cuerpo ya estaba mudando con el embarazo: tenía los senos más sensibles y el mero olor de ciertos alimentos le producía náuseas. Pero lograría ocultar aquellos cambios durante alguna semana más, ¿no?

Darien le dio la mano con firmeza y bajó con ella los tres peldaños de la joyería, de regreso a la calleja por la que deambulaban gentes animadas y vistosas. A Serena le encantaba la ciudad de Corfú: el legado de los cuatro siglos de dominio veneciano, plasmado en los altos edificios con contraventanas y balcones de estilo italiano; el bullicio de las calles y los cafés; las innumerables tiendas llenas de plata, madera de olivo, bordados y artesanía de cuero.

Hasta los lugareños salían a pasear por la ciudad al atardecer.

- Y ahora vamos a tu lugar favorito - comentó Darien en tono pausado.

- Si no te importa...

Un francés había construido el Liston a imitación de la Rue de Rivoli de París. Las fachadas con soportales estaban llenas de cafés de moda que daban a un campo de criquet circundado de árboles. A Serena le encantaba sentarse allí y ver el mundo pasar en compañía de Darien.

- ¿Por qué nos mira la gente? - le había preguntado, incómoda, durante su primera visita.

- Eres una mujer muy hermosa - Darien sonrió, como si la pregunta le pareciera innecesaria, y las inseguridades de Serena se disolvieron. Ansiaba creer que podía parecer la clase de mujer que estaba hecha para él.

Darien pidió vino mientras Serena estudiaba la carta de helados. Hecha la elección, se recostó en su cómodo asiento para observarlo, dividida entre el dolor y el placer. Era un regalo para la vista. Estaba tan enamorada que habría proclamado su amor a grito pelado. Pero, denegada aquella vía de escape, se retorcía por dentro ante la perspectiva de apartarse de su lado.

- Si no me cuentas lo que te preocupa, cara mía - murmuró Darien con sus brillantes ojos oscuros fijos en ella -, me enfadaré contigo.

Serena se quedó helada, como si acabara de apuntarla con una pistola, desconsolada porque su fachada plácida estuviera haciendo aguas. La estremecía que hubiese advertido un cambio en su estado de ánimo.

- No sé por qué crees que estoy preocupada - dijo Serena con voz tensa, y se encogió de hombros, aunque por debajo de la mesa se había llevado la mano al vientre, todavía plano.

- No eres una mujer callada por naturaleza pero, estos últimos días, te muestras un poco ausente. ¿Qué ocurre, mía preziosa? ¿Se trata de tu familia? Nunca hablas de ellos, aunque puede ser porque los echas de menos - Darien la miraba con expectación.

Serena se puso como la grana. Nunca mencionaba a su familia, no solo porque no deseaba evocar el acuerdo que la había llevado a Corfú sino para eludir cualquier otra referencia a las cinco mil libras que le habían merecido el calificativo de mercenaria.

- Si eres discreta, no veo por qué no puedes llamarlos - le propuso con la actitud de un hombre al hacer un gesto generoso.

- Pero... Pero ya los he llamado varias veces desde que estoy aquí - reconoció Serena con cierta perplejidad. Darien se puso rígido, con evidente conmoción -. Pensaba que no te importaría. Han sido llamadas breves.

- A ver si lo he entendido bien - murmuró Darien con mirada candente -. Aunque te pedí que fueras discreta, ¿has estado hablando por los codos con tu padre y con tu hermano?

Serena palideció, se puso rígida y asintió despacio, sin comprender por qué se enfadaba tanto.

Darien profirió una sola palabra en italiano que parecía una blasfemia. Casi de inmediato, se levantó de la silla, arrojó varios billetes a la mesa y bajó los peldaños de la terraza antes de detenerse a esperarla.

Con creciente mal genio, Serena se acercó a él a cámara lenta.

- ¿Tienes la más remota idea de lo que has hecho? - masculló Darien.

- ¡No me hables como si me faltaran dos dedos de frente! - lo previno Serena con un siseo.

- Detesto decir lo obvio, bella mía - replicó Darien con los dientes apretados. Le tomó la mano y resistió todos los intentos de Serena de desasirse -, pero si le has dicho alegremente a tu familia que estamos aquí, arrejuntados...

- ¡Por supuesto que no les he dicho eso! - le espetó Serena, molesta por cómo había descrito su relación.

Darien se paró en seco y se volvió para mirarla.

- ¿No?

- Puedo ser inconsciente, pero no lerda. ¿Crees que estoy orgullosa de estar aquí contigo? Pues te equivocas. Me daría vergüenza contarle a mi padre o a mi hermano lo bajo que he caído.

Darien se la quedó mirando, con los ojos duros y zafiros como la noche cerrada. No dijo nada y fue Serena quien sé dio la vuelta y lo precedió de camino al coche.

Darien desbloqueó primero la puerta del pasajero. Serena subió con el rostro pálido como el mármol y semblante inexpresivo, aunque por dentro estaba agonizando. No había querido hablarle así, pero Darien la había provocado. Éste se sentó detrás del volante y el silencio palpitó en el interior del vehículo.

- Papá y Samuel piensan que me he mudado de casa; no me han pedido mi nueva dirección de Birmingham porque nunca me escriben. Piensan que estoy utilizando una cabina a la que no me pueden llamar.

- Lo siento, te había entendido mal - murmuró Darien con gélida serenidad, pero su tono de voz encerraba cierta aspereza -. Tu padre es mi empleado. Pensaba que tu hermano era un chico decente. Te pedí que fueras discreta por su bien y el tuyo, no el mío.

- No tiene sentido proclamar a los cuatro vientos que estás saliendo con la chusma temporalmente, ¿verdad? - se oyó decir Serena -. A fin de cuentas, ahora que me has camuflado con ropa de diseño, nadie podría adivinar que me has sacado de la planta de una fábrica.

Si el silencio anterior había palpitado, aquel chisporroteaba. Darien guardó silencio, y eso la enfureció.

- ¡Te odio, Darien Chiba!

- Por supuesto - murmuró él con rotundidad -. El sexo y la deuda no son una base satisfactoria para una relación. La decisión fue mía, igual que la equivocación.

Las lágrimas anegaron los ojos de Serena. Cerró los párpados con fuerza, detestándose por haber derribado los muros de protección y haberlos dejado a los dos sin defensa alguna. Claro que también sentía deseos de zarandearlo. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en agravar la situación?

¿Acaso ya estaba harto de ella, o aburrido? Pero ¿qué más daba? ¿No iba Serena a marcharse de todas formas? Porque cómo podría seguir con él cuando se iba a quedar sin cintura?

De regreso en la villa, Serena se encerró en el cuarto de baño, se desnudó, se metió en la ducha y abrió el grifo al máximo para poder llorar a gusto. Salió una hora después, con los ojos escocidos por el agua fría con que se los había lavado. Gracias a Dios, el dormitorio estaba vacío. Buscó un camisón en el cajón, el primero que se ponía desde su llegada, y se deslizó entre las sábanas.

En algún momento de la madrugada, mientras yacía despierta, inmersa en oleadas de autocompasión, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió. Se quedó helada. No se había molestado en correr las cortinas y a la luz plateada de la luna distinguió una silueta.

Era Darien, y llevaba una toalla blanca ceñida a sus estrechas caderas. Serena cerró los párpados y, segundos después, notó que el colchón cedía bajo el peso de Darien.

Se dio la vuelta y llegó a su lado solo un momento antes que él. Darien exhaló un suspiro con un ligero siseo y la abrazó.

- Tenemos que hablar.

A Serena le entró el pánico, porque no quería hablar. Quizá Darien no se diera cuenta, pero la suerte ya estaba echada. No había nada que resolver, nada que cambiar. Se deslizó sobre su cuerpo delgado y musculoso, apretó su torso contra el de él y buscó su boca. Durante un terrible instante en el que Darien se puso rígido de sorpresa por la patente invitación, Serena creyó que la empujaría. De repente, reaccionó inmovilizándola bajo su cuerpo y profundizando el beso con una avidez creciente que la dejó atónita.

A la luz de la luna, Darien alzó la cabeza y la estudió con inescrutables ojos zafiros.

- Te deseo, pero...

Serena no quería oír lo que venía después. Hundió los dedos con desesperación en los mechones negros todavía húmedos de la ducha y atrajo de nuevo los labios de Darien a los de ella. Darien profirió un gemido gutural, pero ella era más fuerte en ardides de seducción; sabía lo que él no podía resistir, sabía lo que lo volvía frenético. Bastaron unos minutos para que Darien quedara tan cautivo de su propia avidez como ella, y más allá del habla coherente.

No fue un ascenso largo y torturador, como el de muchas tardes. Serena había desatado una tormenta de pasión que se escapaba a su control. Darien se hundió en ella con delicioso ímpetu, haciéndola enloquecer de placer, y cada vez que llegaba a la cima, empezaban de nuevo. Un cielo interminable de intensa excitación y plena satisfacción la dejó exhausta al amanecer, cuando Darien por fin se sumergió en un merecido sueño.

Serena yacía a su lado, preguntándose qué había sido distinto aparte del silencio. La respuesta sobrevino como un fogonazo: se había estado despidiendo de ella. Darien sabía que su relación había terminado. Lo había decidido antes de ir a verla. Quería romper. No porque se hubiera aburrido de ella o porque no la deseara, sino porque su relación empezaba a tomar un cariz desagradable, como demostraba lo ocurrido aquella tarde, y a Darien no le gustaban las escenas.

Horas más tarde, aquella misma mañana, Serena obtuvo la confirmación que necesitaba.

Vestido para salir, Darien la despertó. Llevaba una chaqueta ligera, una camisa azul oscura y pantalones de pinzas de color beige. Estaba tan irresistible que la dejó sin aliento.

- Tengo que salir - anunció con aplomo -. Taiki Woodrow me llamó la semana pasada para pedirme consejo sobre una inversión y todavía no he ido a verlo - a continuación, lanzó a Serena una mirada velada; su tensión se reflejaba en los marcados ángulos de su rotundo perfil.- Oye, hablaremos cuando vuelva, pero deberías hacer las maletas. Volvemos a Londres esta tarde.

Bueno, no iba a quedarse esperando aquel desenlace, se dijo Serena. Le ahorraría un bochornoso encuentro final seguido de un vuelo de tres horas aún más doloroso.

A petición suya, el criado de Darien, Rubeus, la llevó en coche al aeropuerto una hora después. Pero, en cuanto Rubeus desapareció de su vista, Serena tomó un taxi y regresó a la ciudad. Solo porque Darien se marchaba de Corfú ella no tenía por qué seguirlo. En Inglaterra ya no disponía ni de casa ni de trabajo. Además, le quedaba muy poco dinero, y tampoco podía plantearse regresar a la casa de su padre en Shiels Park. Su embarazo disgustaría y avergonzaría a Kenji y los rumores sobre su condición podrían llegar a oídos de Darien. No, estaba otra vez sola y ya era hora de que volviera a acostumbrarse a la idea.

**NO MANCHES NO LE DIJO QUE ESTA EMBARAZADA…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Una Proposición Escandalosa**

**(****Raffaello`s Mistress)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 7**

DE pie bajo el toldo que resguardaba del sol las mesas vacías de la calleja, Serena aprovechó la quietud para frotarse la espalda, donde el dolor era más agudo. A última hora de la tarde, no había muchos transeúntes, pero por desierta que estuviera la calle, Serena no tenía permiso para sentarse.

Habían transcurrido ocho semanas desde que se había marchado de la villa de Darien para evitar el bochorno. No había tardado en lamentar su impulsiva decisión, porque las cosas no estaban saliendo como había planeado. Los alquileres en Corfú resultaron ser más elevados de lo que había creído y, hasta que por, fin encontró trabajo como camarera, tuvo que gastarse el poco dinero que le quedaba.

Hacía poco que había logrado ahorrar lo justo para comprar un billete de avión a Londres. Quedarse en la isla no había sido buena idea, se dijo con pesar. En su país natal habría tenido más posibilidades de encontrar trabajo antes de que su embarazo se hiciera evidente. Ya solo podía ponerse pantalones con cintura elástica y el vientre empezaba a crecer, por mucho que se esforzara en contraerlo. ¡Y allí estaba ella, embarazada, pobre, triste, sola y burlada!

Con el rabillo del ojo vislumbró que una de las mesas del fondo de la terraza estaba ocupada. Después de dar dos pasos hacia ella, reconoció el ángulo de aquella orgullosa cabeza morena, y la postura misteriosamente fluida y elegante de aquel cuerpo ágil y delgado que, incluso sentado, lograba irradiar fría autoridad y distinción. Tropezó y el corazón se le subió a la garganta.

Darien se quitó las gafas de sol. Unos ojos brillantes, oscuros y hundidos se clavaron en ella; tenía la mandíbula contraída. Incluso con una expresión tensa y lúgubre, y vestido con traje de ejecutivo, estaba irresistible. Serena experimentó una oleada de amor y deseo; alzó la barbilla, pero notó el rubor ardiente en las mejillas que delataba su nerviosismo.

- Siéntate - dijo Darien.

- No puedo, me lo tienen prohibido - respondió Serena con voz insegura, mientras se preguntaba con frenesí si él también la habría echado de menos y si la habría buscado para decírselo -. ¿Qué te apetece beber?

- O te sientas o me dices dónde te alojas para que hablemos allí - replicó Darien con voz tensa.

- ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

- Con suma dificultad - arrugas de cansancio circundaban sus labios -. Pero Samuel ayudó un poco...

- ¿Samuel? - la alusión a su hermano pequeño la dejó atónita.

- Serena... Tengo noticias que te van a disgustar.

Era evidente que no estaba allí para persuadirla de que volviera con él.

- Nada de lo que puedas decirme puede disgustarme, y si no quieres tomar nada, no pienso quedarme aquí charlando contigo - Serena empezó a darse la vuelta.

- ¡Santo cielo! - masculló Darien, y empujó la silla hacia atrás para erguirse cuan largo era - . Tu padre está enfermo.

Serena se quedó petrificada y boquiabierta.

- He venido a llevarte a casa para que puedas estar con él - le explicó Darien, recuperado el aplomo.

Serena tenía sudores fríos y la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas.

- ¿Enfermo de qué?

- Tenía un tumor cerebral - le dijo Darien después de una marcada vacilación -. Ha...

¿Un tumor cerebral? Serena fue presa de un súbito mareo y, al abalanzarse hacia una silla para sentarse, perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando lo recobró, estaba tumbada en la estrecha cama de su habitación de encima del café.

La esposa de su jefe estaba charlando animadamente con Darien en griego y asentía con gesto aprobador, como si las respuestas de este la impresionaran. Su padre había muerto, recordó Serena con horror. Esa era la noticia que Darien había intentado darle con mucho tacto, y no en un lugar público.

- ¿Se ha ido papá igual que mamá? ¿De golpe? - susurró Serena con angustia. Darien giró en redondo; tenía el ceño fruncido.

- Tu padre no ha muerto - afirmó de inmediato -. Lo han intervenido de urgencia. Se defiende... apenas.

Pálida como el pergamino, Serena intentó seguir la explicación pero su cerebro no respondía. Estaba desorientada.

- ¿Papá está vivo?

- Sí, pero todavía no ha vuelto en sí.

- ¡Si hablé con él por teléfono hace unos días! protestó Serena, incorporándose.

Darien se sentó en el borde de la cama para quedar a su altura. Tenía la mirada seria.

- Ocurrió muy deprisa y casi sin avisar. A tu padre le entró un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte y perdió el conocimiento. Samuel llamó a la ambulancia, lo llevaron al hospital local y, de ahí, a otro mejor equipado para poder hacerle un escáner.

- Pero, si lo han operado, todavía hay esperanza - dijo Serena, más para sí misma que para él -. Es lo que debemos pensar.

- Te esperaré abajo - Darien se puso en pie -. Si te das prisa con la maleta, podríamos estar en Londres a última hora de la tarde.

Serena se quedó dormida durante el vuelo. Darien la despertó en torno a una hora antes del aterrizaje y ella fue al baño a refrescarse. Cuando regresó, le habían servido la cena y, aunque apenas tenía apetito, comió todo lo que pudo con la esperanza de que los alimentos le procuraran energía. Pero nunca en la vida se había sentido tan desgraciada... Incluso temiendo por la vida de su padre, percibía el horrible cambio en la actitud de Darien hacia ella.

Aunque se mostraba preocupado, educado y alentador, también se mantenía desapegado y frío.

- Puedo ir al hospital yo sola - anunció Serena con voz tensa en cuanto aterrizaron en Londres- . Gracias. Te has portado de maravilla.

- Iré contigo. Intenta convencer a Samuel de que se tome un descanso, está agotado – sugirió Darien -. También encontrarás a mi ama de llaves velando a tu padre.

- ¿Luna Moon? - Serena lo miró, sorprendida.

- Tengo entendido que Kenji le pidió que se casara con él la semana pasada – al advertir su asombro ante aquella noticia, Darien suspiró - . Deduzco que Samuel no te ha mantenido al corriente de las novedades.

Deducía bien, pero cuanto más meditaba en aquella novedad, menos sorprendente le parecía. Luna Moon y su padre se conocían desde siempre. Si su sólida amistad había dado pie a algo más, debía alegrarse por los dos, pensó, mientras se esforzaba por no sentirse dolida porque su padre hubiera decidido casarse sin ni siquiera mencionárselo.

- Gracias por buscarme y traerme - murmuró Serena mientras precedía a Darien en el trayecto al ascensor del hospital. Las puertas se cerraron con un zumbido, Darien se la quedó mirando.

- Por favor, no me malinterpretes si te digo que no me siento cómodo recibiendo tu gratitud. He hecho lo que debía, que no ha sido mucho. Dejémoslo así.

Serena bajó la vista al suelo. Anhelaba sentir los brazos de Darien en tomo a ella, pero sabía que no podía ser. Entre ellos se había abierto un abismo del tamaño de un océano.

Samuel estaba en la sala de espera. Corrió a saludarla con alivio pero, mientras la abrazaba, dirigía sus palabras a Darien.

- ¡No puedo creer que hayas traído a Serena tan deprisa! - estaba diciendo -. Lo prometiste, pero pensé que habría retrasos y cosas así. He dejado estar a Luna con papá casi todo el tiempo...

- Me gustaría verlo - intervino Serena.

- Entonces, Luna tendrá que salir - le dijo Samuel -. Solo puede haber una persona con él en la UCI; no hay espacio para más.

Darien desapareció del umbral.

- Él lo arreglará - murmuró Samuel, su figura alta aparecía desgarbado por el cansancio -. Darien se ha encargado de todo. Papá estaría muerto si no fuese por él. ¿Te ha contado que los cirujanos de aquí no podían operar?

- No.

Su hermano le explicó que el único procedimiento quirúrgico capaz de darle a su padre una posibilidad de sobrevivir no se había realizado aún en el Reino Unido. Darien había puesto un avión a disposición de un célebre neurocirujano neoyorquino para que viajara a Londres y realizara la operación. Y aquel era el mismo hombre que no soportaba recibir muestras de agradecimiento, reflexionó.

Serena, afligida. Darien había movido cielo y tierra para ayudar a su familia.

Una amable enfermera la condujo a la UCI y, al ver el despliegue de maquinaria que rodeaba a su padre, Serena inspiró hondo. Dejó de pensar en sus problemas personales y empezó a rezar y a pedirle a su padre que luchara. Al atardecer, las constantes vitales de Kenji empezaban a reflejar una clara mejoría y, animada por la información, Serena fue en busca de Samuel.

Pero fue Luna Moon quien corrió a su encuentro cuando entró en la sala de espera; Luna, de cuya existencia Serena se había olvidado por completo. Con remordimiento de conciencia, Serena le dio la buena noticia. Lágrimas de alegría anegaron los ojos de la mujer. Tomó la mano de Serena.

- ¿Te importa si estoy con él un rato?

- No, he sido muy egoísta. Adelante - la animó Serena -. ¿Dónde está Samuel?

- El señor Chiba se lo ha llevado a su apartamento. Samuel estaba que se caía. ¿Podrías telefonearlos? - le suplicó Luna, impaciente por regresar junto al hombre al que amaba. Se entretuvo el tiempo justo para pasarle el número de teléfono y desapareció.

Serena telefoneó. Darien contestó casi de inmediato; se alegró de la buena noticia pero insistió en dejar dormir a Samuel el mayor tiempo posible. A Serena le sorprendía su insistencia en lo referente a su hermano pero estaba demasiado exhausta para discutir. Se acurrucó en el asiento de un rincón y esperó durante el resto de la noche.

A media mañana, Darien llevó a Samuel de regreso al hospital. Para entonces, el pronóstico de Kenji Tsukino era de lenta pero sólida recuperación. Había recobrado la conciencia, apretado los dedos de Luna y reconocido a su hija con una débil sonrisa. Cuando Samuel corrió a sentarse junto a su padre, Darien miró a Serena con atención.

- Ahora puedes venir a mi apartamento a dormir.

- No, gracias - replicó con voz tensa.

- No hagas las cosas más difíciles de lo que son - le dijo Darien con mirada de reproche -. ¿Piensas dormir en el banco de un parque solo para llevarme la contraria?

Serena estaba al borde de las lágrimas, de modo que no se arriesgaba a hablar. Se sentía de más. Desde el umbral de la UCI había visto a su padre contemplar el rostro pálido pero sonriente de Luna y extraer más fuerza y consuelo de la presencia del ama de llaves que de la de su hija. Después estaba Samuel, que trotaba alrededor de Darien como un enorme cachorro juguetón, le daba un suave puñetazo en el hombro como despedida y apenas le dedicaba a su hermana más de una mirada.

Samuel presentaba un cuadro agudo de adoración en lo referente a Darien, era asombroso ver a su hermano, tan reservado en compañía de extraños, relajado y abierto con Darien. A fin de cuentas, apenas se conocían. Era evidente que la enfermedad de su padre había derribado barreras, pero Samuel no se comportaba como procedía. ¡Darien era el jefe de su padre, por el amor de Dios, no un colega, hermano mayor o algo parecido!

- No intento llevarle la contraria a na... nadie - tartamudeó Serena cuando un sollozo amenazó con emerger de su garganta. Darien le pasó un brazo por los hombros, tomó la bolsa de viaje y la condujo hacia el ascensor. Serena se mantenía rígida por temor a sucumbir a las lágrimas y echarse a llorar en los brazos de Darien. Su familia ya no la necesitaba; se habían acostumbrado a vivir sin ella. Y, si no podía tener el amor de Darien, no quería saber nada de él.

Darien la ayudó a sentarse en la limusina.

- Estás destrozada; necesitas descansar. Llora un poco si te sirve de desahogo.

- ¡Deja de ser tan atento! - le espetó Serena, y se alejó al rincón opuesto del asiento, donde permaneció cabizbaja.

Sin previo aviso, un par de manos delgadas y decididas le ciñeron la cintura y la arrastraron sin piedad por el tramo de asiento que acababa de recorrer. Serena profirió un graznido ahogado, como una gallina huyendo de la hoja del carnicero.

Darien fundió sus labios con los de ella y las hormonas de Serena entraron en erupción, como un volcán. Pasó del tumulto emocional y las lágrimas a la excitación febril en cuestión de segundos. Respondió al beso y empezó a acariciarle los hombros, el pelo, cualquier parte de él que estuviera a su alcance.

Era una maravilla estar de nuevo en sus brazos; Serena no sabía lo que hacía o pensaba. Su única guía era el ansia desesperada y el amor. El placer fue explosivo, primitivo, ardiente.

Cuando Darien retiró la cabeza y la privó del roce de sus labios, experimentó una cruel sensación de pérdida.

- Mi única disculpa es la falta de sueño y la pérdida de la paciencia. Lo siento, cara - murmuró Darien, casi rechinándole los dientes -. Pero si vuelve a ocurrir, intenta apartarme.

Trémula y desorientada por idéntica falta de sueño, Serena era incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

Notaba las mejillas en llamas pero el último comentario de Darien la había encolerizado. Aun así, sentía un impulso casi abrumador de tirar de él y perderse en aquel fuego salvaje en el que no era preciso pensar, solo sentir. Aquella peligrosa mezcla de amor y odio la estaba desgarrando.

- ¿También dejas a Luna descansar aquí? - preguntó Serena cuando entraron en el ático.

- No. Creo que tiene una hermana en Clapham.

- Entonces, ¿por qué Samuel se aloja contigo y no con ella? - Serena observó cómo Darien se quedaba inmóvil y tenso ante aquella pregunta y tuvo la vaga sensación de que algo no encajaba del todo -. Luna va a ser su madrastra.

Darien le lanzó una mirada inexpresivo.

- Luna apenas ha salido del hospital desde que ingresaron a tu padre.

La precedió por un amplio pasillo, abrió la puerta de un dormitorio y le dijo dónde encontraría una copia de la llave del ático. Serena tenía la sensación de que estaba impaciente por perderla de vista. Revivió su propia respuesta apasionada en la limusina y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran por fin. Hecha un ovillo en la cama, vestida, se quedó dormida.

Se despertó por la tarde, sintiéndose como un vagabundo, con la ropa arrugada. El baño de la suite era un ensueño de lustrosos azulejos, espacio y lujo, pero tenía demasiados espejos.

Serena esbozó una mueca al verse las ojeras y el pelo alborotado. Una prolongada ducha la hizo sentirse mucho más humana. Con una toalla afianzada en torno a su cuerpo, se frotó la espalda para mitigar el dolor. Sensible a los cambios operados en su cuerpo en el transcurso de las últimas semanas, Serena había empezado a echar los hombros hacia delante para disimular la curva creciente de su abdomen.

«Ya basta», decidió con pesar, y enderezó los hombros con determinación mientras regresaba, descalza, al dormitorio.

Se detuvo en seco: Darien estaba entrando por la puerta de la habitación.

- He llamado... Pensé que estabas dormida - se explicó -. Samuel ha vuelto y me dice que tu padre pregunta por ti.

- ¿En serio? - exclamó Serena, conmovida y complacida por la noticia. Se volvió a medias y caminó en línea recta hacia la maleta que estaba al pie de la cama -. Será mejor que me vista para ir al hospital.

Oyó a Darien inspirar con brusquedad. Con el ceño fruncido, volvió a mirarlo. Darien estaba inmóvil como un grabado, con la mirada clavada en el perfil del cuerpo de Serena, delineado por la toalla.

- Per meraviglia - murmuró de forma entrecortado en el tenso silencio -. Pareces una diosa de la fertilidad.

Aquella comparación con una mujer oronda de la Prehistoria no era la clase de cumplido que Serena deseaba oír. Se estremeció por dentro y, ruborizada, encogió el estómago con todas sus fuerzas antes de proferir una carcajada forzada.

- No deberías hacerle notar a una mujer que ha ganado peso, Darien. Pero claro, ya sabes lo mucho que disfruto comiendo, y si quiero estar grande y hermosa...

- ¿Y…embarazada? - Darien alzó la mirada de la curva repentinamente invisible del abdomen al semblante horrorizado de Serena.

- ¿Embarazada? - repitió con voz estridente, sin dejar de encoger el vientre -. ¿Estás loco?

- A ver, quítate la toalla y respira otra vez - Darien avanzó hacia ella, resuelto a demostrar su afirmación a toda costa.

Serena retrocedió angustiada. Sin la toalla, la verdad quedaría al descubierto.

- Serena, quiero la verdad - gruñó Darien, traspasándola con la mirada. Ella tragó saliva -. El bebé es mío - prosiguió, sin dejar de escrutar su rostro pálido en busca de una respuesta -. ¡Tiene que serio! Ya estás de varios meses.

- Está bien, tú ganas - susurró Serena con los labios apretados, y bajó la cabeza -. O quizá sea la madre naturaleza quien ha ganado. Sí, por supuesto que es tuyo.

Darien asimiló aquella confesión con mirada sombría y oscura como la noche.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

Las lágrimas se agolpaban en los ojos de Serena y tuvo que parpadear con furia.

- No querías saberlo.

- Eso no es cierto - la negación fue suave y letal.

- ¡Vi el alivio que supuso para ti pensar que no estaba embarazada!

Darien cerró los ojos un momento, como si hiciera acopio de paciencia, y se volvió con brusquedad. Los músculos contraídos de sus poderosos hombros delataban lo tenso que estaba.

- Fue un alivio porque no quería que ocurriera así, que la historia se repitiera...

- ¿Que la historia se repitiera? - dijo Serena, sin comprender. Darien volvió a mirarla; tenía los músculos del rostro contraídos.

- Algo parecido ocurrió una vez en mi familia.

- Ah - débil por la tensión, Serena se dejó caer en la esquina de la cama -. Cuando fui al médico en Corfú y me confirmó que estaba embarazada, no sabía qué hacer. Quizá tenga la mala costumbre de querer decirle a la gente lo que creo que quiere oír.

- Eso no es excusa - insensible al amago de súplica que Serena acababa de hacer, Darien le lanzó una mirada de mofa y enojo combinados -. Cuando quieres, puedes ser dura. Tan pronto te arrojas en mis brazos como desapareces sin decir nada. Pero ahora se trata de algo más, se trata de mi hijo. Me habría casado contigo en Corfú, pero ¡enseguida me rechazaste diciendo que no estabas «tan» desesperada!

Conmocionada por la crudeza de aquella frase final, Serena lo estudió con atención. Ya casi habían transcurrido tres meses desde que Darien le había propuesto casarse con ella y no lo había vuelto a mencionar. De repente, se daba cuenta de que estaba ofendido, como si su proposición hubiese sido más seria de lo que ella había creído.

- No eres justo - protestó con voz trémula -. Esa noche estaba enfadada y disgustada. ¡No pensaba que hablabas en serio! Aunque sigo sin querer casarme con nadie solo porque estoy embarazada.

- Lo que uno quiere y lo que uno obtiene no siempre es lo mismo en la vida - señaló Darien con gélida precisión -. Nos casaremos lo antes posible; no tenemos elección.

Serena inspiró hondo una, dos veces. Quizá Darien no tuviese arreglo en lo referente a proposiciones matrimoniales. De hecho, era un desastre en ese sentido; pero en aquella ocasión, Serena no sintió el impulso de proferir una negativa obstinada y orgullosa. Lo quería con locura, era el padre de su hijo y estaba más que dispuesta a dejarse convencer de que debían casarse y compartir el futuro. No había nada en el mundo que Serena deseara más, pero no quería que Darien se decantara por esa solución solo porque ella estaba esperando un hijo suyo.

- Discrepo en eso de que no tenemos elección. Creo que necesito oír otros motivos por los que deba casarme contigo...

- ¡Estamos en un condenado aprieto!

Serena sintió una amarga decepción. Estar en un aprieto no era el motivo que ella necesitaba oír.

- ¿Te echo una mano, Darien? Un hijo tiene derecho a saber quién es su padre... ¿Qué tal eso?- sin el más leve aviso, Samuel apareció en el umbral del dormitorio con un tono de voz tan agresivo que tanto Serena como Darien se quedaron de piedra -. ¿Por qué no pruebas ese razonamiento con mi hermana? ¡Sería muy irónico para un Chiba!

Serena ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para reaccionar a la irrupción de Samuel cuando este se abalanzó contra Darien. Como era la primera vez que veía a su apacible hermano perder los estribos, no daba crédito a la violencia que estaba presenciando.

Samuel profiriendo palabrotas era otra experiencia nueva para ella y permaneció sentada, paralizada por la conmoción, temerosa de que Darien se enojara y contraatacara.

- Sam... ¡No, por favor! - suplicó Serena con voz entrecortado, desgarrada por la angustia que había producido en su hermano la noticia de su embarazo.

- ¡Confiaba en ti! le gritó Samuel a Darien -. ¡Pensé que no eras como tu...!

- Y no lo soy - respirando pesadamente mientras inmovilizaba a Samuel, Darien estaba pálido y estupefacto por la agresión de aquel -. Me estaba comportando como un idiota, Samuel - acorralando a Samuel contra la pared a la espera de que se tranquilizara, Darien hablaba con atropello -. Estoy enamorado de tu hermana, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Y quiero casarme con ella!

La mirada furiosa de Samuel escrutaba la de Darien como si quisiera hallar en sus ojos una confirmación de aquellas aseveraciones.

- Serena no te necesita solo porque vaya a tener un hijo tuyo.

- Lo sé, pero yo la necesito a ella - declaró Darien con rotunda convicción.

Cuando Darien retrocedió y desasió a Samuel, Serena era incapaz de mirarlos a los ojos. Estaba avergonzada porque su embarazo hubiese alterado tanto a su hermano. Darien estaba igual de alterado y se había afanado en darle la «única» respuesta capaz de serenarlo.

- ¡No creas que voy a disculparme por intentar pegarte! - le espetó Samuel a Darien en un último arrebato de desafío antes de salir con recelo de la habitación, como si esperara algún tipo de réplica violenta.

Samuel dejó a su paso un silencio interminable.

- Será mejor que vaya a hablar con él - murmuró Serena con voz tensa.

- No, deja que se tranquilice. Está demasiado disgustado para escuchar a nadie. Además, tu padre te está esperando - le recordó Darien, mientras se pasaba una mano no muy firme por el pelo, un gesto que revelaba lo agitado que estaba por lo ocurrido -. Deberíamos pedir un permiso especial, bella mía.

Serena cerró los ojos, angustiada.

- Darien...

- Ya hemos causado bastante daño. Samuel tiene razón - dijo con pesar agudo y conmovedor -, un hijo tiene derecho a saber quién es su padre.

Y, dicho aquello, se marchó.

**WOW A QUE SE DEBERA LA REACCION DE SAMMY AL DECIR QUE UN HIJO TIENE DERECHO A SABER QUIEN ES SU PADRE…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Una Proposición Escandalosa**

**(****Raffaello`s Mistress)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 8**

KENJI Tsukino había sido trasladado de la UCI a una habitación individual. Luna Moon aguardaba a Serena en el pasillo de esa habitación con semblante consternado.

- ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento antes de que entres, Serena?

- No le habrá pasado nada a papá, ¿no?

- No, se encuentra bien - la mujer suspiró -. Pero a Kenji se le ha metido en la cabeza contarte ciertas cosas. Sé que es pedir mucho pero, por su bien, ¿podrías procurar mantener la calma? Todavía está débil.

Serena la miró con fijeza y asintió, sonrojándose. Por mucho que se esforzara en no hacerlo, sentía rechazo hacia Luna por su intromisión. También le incomodaba que la mujer supiera de antemano lo que su padre deseaba contarle. De pronto, en aquel tenso silencio, su rostro se quebró con una sonrisa pesarosa de comprensión y dio un abrazo impulsivo a la mujer.

- Claro, ¡todavía no hemos hablado de vuestra boda! Me alegro mucho por los dos.

Reconozco que la noticia me sorprendió un poco al principio - añadió Serena con su acostumbrada franqueza -, pero cuando te vi con papá, me di cuenta de lo mucho que os queréis y me alegré mucho por él.

- Eres un cielo - pese a la calidez de la respuesta, la tensión de Luna no disminuía -. Pero no puedo dejarte pasar haciéndote creer que es esa la confesión que Kenji quiere hacerte, porque no lo es.

Serena no tenía tiempo para misterios y no había olvidado los enigmáticos comentarios de Luna en Shiels Park tres meses atrás. ¿Sería de esas mujeres que disfrutaban haciendo montañas de granos de arena y pronunciando terribles insinuaciones y advertencias?

Avergonzada por aquella sospecha, Serena entró en la habitación de su padre antes de que su futura madrastra pudiera decir nada más.

Kenji Tsukino tenía buen color en las mejillas. Serena se acomodó en una, silla, junto a la cama, y le sonrió.

- Tienes buen aspecto, papá.

- Quería verte para poder quitarme este peso de encima - su padre exhaló un suspiro de preocupación -. Pero sé que lo que voy a decirte te va a disgustar.

Serena tomó la mano de su padre entre las suyas e intentó tranquilizarlo.

- No me disgusto tan fácilmente.

- Se trata de Samuel. Samuel... Bueno, no es hijo mío.

Serena mantuvo la mirada atónita clavada en el semblante angustiado de su padre, convencida de que había oído mal, y dijo con vacilación:

- Quieres decir… ¿Que Samuel es adoptado?

- No. Tu madre... - hizo una mueca -. Tu madre tuvo una aventura con otro hombre.

- Me tomas el pelo - replicó Serena en tono bromista e incrédulo -. ¿Mamá con otro hombre?

- Solo tenías siete años cuando Samuel nació - le recordó Kenji a su hija, respirando con esfuerzo -. Durante mucho tiempo después, tu madre y yo vivimos como extraños.

Aquella revelación reavivó recuerdos profundamente enterrados en la memoria de Serena. Efectivamente, su madre y ella habían estado compartiendo el mismo cuarto durante una época, cuando tenía esa edad.

¡Sus padres habían estado durmiendo en habitaciones separadas!, comprendió con desolación, y se le encogió el estómago.

- Pero mamá y tú erais felices - se oyó decir, como si volviera a ser una niña y necesitara consuelo -. Lo recuerdo.

- Después, volvimos a serlo. Pero Samuel es hijo de Armando Chiba y hermanastro de Darien - el cansancio y la angustia se reflejaban en los rasgos arrugados de su padre -. No quería decírtelo, Serena. No quena mancillar tus recuerdos de Selene.

- No pasa nada - alcanzó a decir Serena, pero tuvo que soltarle la mano porque las suyas temblaban.

No, no podía ser. Su madre, que había predicado la pureza a su propia hija durante tantos años, ¿había cometido adulterio? ¡Qué locura! ¿De dónde se había sacado su pobre padre aquella invención? ¿Acaso la operación le había alterado el juicio?

- La perdoné, pero tu madre nunca superó los remordimientos ni el miedo de que Samuel o tú lo descubrierais - murmuró Kenji Tsukino trabajosamente -. Es una de esas cosas inevitables que ocurren en la vida. Yo estaba allí la primera vez que Armando Chiba la vio en una fiesta para la servidumbre. Ni él ni tu madre podían dejar de mirarse; así empezó todo. Su aventura duró todo el invierno.

Serena se esforzaba por oír cada palabra. ¿Qué era lo que Luna le había dicho en Shiels Park? «Te estás adentrando en una situación que no comprendes». Sintió un escalofrío. Si Armando Chiba era el padre de Samuel, entonces, su hermano también era hermano de Darien. ¿Sería posible? No quería que lo fuera.

- Lo siento, Serena. Tampoco he sido muy justo contigo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Cuando Armando Chiba te obligó a renunciar a Darien yo me alegré, porque tampoco quería que estuvierais juntos.

Había un terrible eco de verdad en las palabras de su padre.

- Pero ¿cómo pudiste seguir trabajando para Armando Chiba? - preguntó Serena, esforzándose por no mostrar su incredulidad.

- Porque gané. Me quedé con tu madre - murmuró Kenji Tsukino con una viva satisfacción que no parecía haber menguado con el paso de los años -. Hizo todo lo que pudo para arrancármela pero perdió.

Serena parpadeó al oír aquella inesperada conclusión. Estaba tan aturdida por todo lo que había averiguado que permaneció sentada, con la mirada perdida. Cuando por fin despegó los labios para volver a hablar, ya era demasiado tarde, porque su padre se había quedado dormido.

Salió de la habitación con paso vacilante. Luna la estaba esperando fuera.

- Papá está dormido... feliz - le dijo Serena con cierta rigidez -. Lo sabías, ¿verdad? Lo has sabido siempre.

- Dudaba sobre Samuel hasta que tu padre me lo confirmó este año. Pero sí, conocía el resto - reconoció la mujer con ironía, mientras conducía a Serena a la sala de espera más retirada -. Hace casi treinta años que trabajo en Shiels Park y no se me ha pasado por alto casi nada de lo que ocurría entre sus muros.

Serena seguía hecha un manojo de nervios.

- ¿Cómo pudo mamá hacerle eso a papá?

- No creo que quisiera hacer sufrir a nadie.

- Era un hombre casado - murmuró Serena con voz trémula -. Y ella estaba casada con papá.

- Creo que los dos pagaron un alto precio por su amorío - suspiró Luna -. Tu madre recobró la sensatez cuando se quedó embarazada. Le dijo al señor Armando que la dejara en paz y ahí quedó la cosa.

- ¿Tú crees? Papá ha tenido que criar al hijo de otro hombre - por mucho que lo intentaba, Serena no lograba armonizar los recuerdos de su querida madre con la mujer que había ocasionado tanto perjuicio a su matrimonio, su marido y el futuro del hijo que había traído al mundo.

- Por decisión de Kenji. Adoraba a tu madre. Sentía que había salido vencedor.

- He tardado tanto en darme cuenta... - balbució Serena, y cerró los ojos un momento, como si quisiera dominar un cerebro que se dispersaba en demasiadas direcciones a la vez y concebía demasiados pensamientos diversos -. Darien sabe que Samuel es su hermano.

- Samuel también lo sabe, Serena. Cuando Kenji se enteró de que el señor Armando se lo había dicho a su hijo, creyó que él también debía contarle la verdad a Samuel.

- Todos lo sabían menos yo - susurró Serena con voz gruesa -. Creo que Darien lo averiguó aquella noche que yo estaba en la mansión. Su padre vino a verlo...

Era inevitable. Cuando Darien le dijo a su padre que Samuel Tsukino había sido acusado de robo, al señor Armando debieron de entrarle sudores fríos. Al final, lo confesó todo.

Cuantas más ramificaciones descubría sobre lo ocurrido, más abatida se sentía. Se despidió de Luna Moon alegando una débil excusa y salió del hospital.

Las piezas encajaban, pero la imagen que surgía la estremecía. Casi con total seguridad, Darien había tenido una riña acalorada con su padre la noche que ella estaba en Shiels Park. Debió de quedarse tan atónito por la revelación como ella en aquellos instantes, pero no le había dicho ni media palabra. No, la había enviado de vuelta a Birmingham para cerciorarse de que se mantenía ajena al vínculo secreto existente entre ambas familias. Después, Darien se dirigió a la casa del jardinero para mirar de cerca al hermano cuya existencia desconocía y se había quedado hasta pasada la medianoche.

De hecho, lo único que jugaba en favor de Darien era el deseo de establecer lazos con Samuel. Y este debía de estar también al corriente, porque daba muestras de estar encantado de tener un hermanastro mayor que él. ¿En lugar de una hermana? Una hermanastra, puntualizó Serena a regañadientes, detestando aquella matización que debilitaba los vínculos de sangre entre ella y su querido hermano.

¿Sería por eso por lo que la había tratado como si fuera la mujer invisible? Hostigada por aquella dolorosa realidad, cometió el exceso de tomar un taxi para regresar al apartamento de Darien.

Pero, hasta que no entró en el ascensor del bloque de apartamentos, no estableció la conexión más desastrosa de todas. Ya no necesitaba preguntarse por qué Darien se había apresurado tanto en ofrecerse a casarse con ella. Al margen de sus sentimientos, había una dimensión familiar que considerar. Ya era terrible que sus respectivos padres hubieran tenido una aventura y que Samuel hubiese sido el resultado, pero las repercusiones de que Darien dejara a Serena en el mismo percance serían mucho más nefastas precisamente por ese antecedente.

Samuel se había precipitado a pensar lo peor, y Kenji Tsukino haría lo mismo. Si Darien no la trataba con el respeto debido, tanto Samuel como su padre declararían una guerra de odio y resentimiento a los Chiba.

Cuando Serena entró en el ático, Darien salió al vestíbulo a recibirla. El efecto de su arrolladora belleza morena y su figura ágil y poderosa fue intenso. Era tan perfecto... Serena no estaba a su altura, nunca lo había estado. En cuanto Darien pronunció la palabra matrimonio, ella debería haber advertido que había gato encerrado. Dominada por el dolor y la furia, eludió mirarlo.

- ¿Dónde está Samuel? - preguntó, pasándolo de largo para adentrarse en el moderno salón -. Quiero hablar a solas con él.

- Me temo que se ha ido.

- ¿Cómo? - sorprendida, Serena giró sobre sus talones.

- Samuel ha optado por irse y alojarse en la casa de su amigo Ittou durante los próximos días.

- ¿Y lo has dejado marchar en el estado en que estaba? - inquirió Serena, incrédula.

- Ya se ha perdido la primera semana del nuevo trimestre - señaló Darien, imperturbable -. Se lo comentó a tu padre esta misma mañana. Samuel saldrá adelante, Serena.

- ¡Apuesto a que querías que se fuera antes de que yo regresara! - le espetó, furiosa.

- ¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado?

- ¿No lo adivinas? - replicó Serena. Le lanzó una mirada de ira gélida y, como estaba tan agitada, tan fuera de sí que no podía estarse quieta, caminó hasta la ventana antes de volverse otra vez hacia él -. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu horrible padre sedujo a mi madre y estuvo a punto, de destrozar el matrimonio de mis padres?

Darien se quedó inmóvil; las gruesas pestañas negras medio ocultaban su intensa mirada.

- Así que lo sabes...

- ¡No gracias a ti! - le espetó Serena -. ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que Samuel tiene horribles genes Chiba?

Los ojos de Darien llamearon.

- Para el carro, bella mía o te devolveré el golpe.

- No me da miedo nada de lo que puedas decir. ¡Tu padre ha causado un enorme dolor a mi familia!

- Mi madre tuvo una crisis nerviosa cuando yo tenía trece años. Nunca supe por qué hasta que no descubrí la paternidad de Samuel hace tres meses - reconoció Darien -. Era una mujer muy reservada. Intentaba comportarse como si el amorío no estuviera ocurriendo, pero cuando mi padre confesó que iba a haber un hijo se vino abajo. ¿Crees que la riqueza y la posición social protegieron a mi madre de sufrir tanto como tu padre?

- No había pensado en ella... Quizá porque no recuerdo haberla visto - avergonzada, Serena se arrepintió de haber intentado cargar al padre de Darien con todas las culpas sin darse cuenta de que, de una forma u otra, todos los implicados habían sufrido.

- Mi madre no volvió a poner el pie en Shiels Park, y Armando reconoció que, de no ser por Samuel, habría vendido la finca. Afrontémoslo, mi padre y tu madre armaron un buen lío, pero la única víctima ahora es Samuel - Darien hizo una pausa -. Mi padre siempre supo que Samuel era hijo suyo, pero no se imaginaba que Kenji también lo sabía, así que no le quedó más remedio que guardar las distancias.

- Imagino.

- Ahora que la verdad ha salido a la luz, Armando quiere conocer a Samuel - anunció Darien -. Pero Samuel necesita tiempo para hacerse a la idea.

Con la cara pálida y tensa, los ojos entrecerrados, Serena dijo con voz ronca:

- Te enteraste de lo de Samuel la noche que estaba contigo en la mansión, pero no me lo dijiste.

- ¿Cómo iba a decírtelo? Yo también pensaba que tu padre ignoraba que había estado criando al hijo de otro hombre - replicó Darien con franca exasperación -. Claro que Kenji me desengañó en cuanto Samuel subió a acostarse aquella misma noche. Me dijo que, aunque había sentido deseos de contarle la verdad a Samuel, no era capaz porque no quería que tú supieras que tu madre había tenido una aventura.

- Aun así, deberías habérmelo dicho.

- No era mi secreto. Si te soy sincero, pensé que tu padre no querría decírselo nunca a Samuel, así que habría hecho mal en interferir. Pero, mientras estábamos en Grecia, Kenji concluyó que si mi padre había podido contarme a mí que Samuel era mi hermano, Samuel tenía derecho a acceder a la misma información.

- Pero a mí me dejasteis fuera. Todos, incluida mi propia familia - dijo Serena con amargura, esforzándose por ocultar su dolor.

- No es precisamente la clase de noticia que apetece dar por teléfono.

- ¡Ni la clase de noticia que tú deseabas revelar cuando estabas utilizando a Samuel y todas esas denuncias de robo para llevarme a la cama! - lo acusó Serena. Darien echó hacia atrás su arrogante cabeza, inflexible.- Aun sabiendo que jamás llevarías a un tribunal a tu propio hermano, ¡me coaccionaste para acostarte conmigo! ¿Cómo puede un hombre caer tan bajo?

- Si desea a una mujer tanto como yo te deseaba a ti, seguramente, caería aún más bajo - reconoció Darien con desconcertante sinceridad -. No estoy orgulloso de lo que hice, cara.

- Pero eso no te frenó, ¿verdad?

Palideciendo bajo el bronceado, con el rostro tenso, Darien la miró sin pestañear.

- Obtuve mi merecido. Volviste a dejarme.

- ¡Si estabas a punto de deshacerte de mí!

- En absoluto - declaró Darien.

- ¿Por qué mientes? - le espetó Serena con voz chillona -. ¿Crees que porque estoy embarazada no puedes seguir siendo sincero conmigo?

- No - respondió Darien -. Creo que porque estás embarazada no debo seguir discutiendo contigo. No puede ser bueno para el bebé.

Desconcertada por aquella ingeniosa artimaña para eludir las cuestiones que le estaba echando en cara, Serena tuvo un arrebato de cólera tan fuerte que se sintió mareada.

- Deja en paz a mi bebé.

- También es mío.

Apretó los dientes ante aquel argumento irrefutable.

- En Corfú, me utilizaste.

Los ojos de Darien arrojaban chispas cuando se enfrentó a ella.

- No te atrevas a decirme que no me deseabas.

- ¿Es esa la excusa que te has buscado? - replicó Serena.

- Eras tú quien necesitaba la excusa.

- ¿Cómo? - el aire vibraba, y transmitía su temblor al cuerpo de Serena.

Darien se acercó a ella, masculino, dominante y amenazador.

- Una excusa para disfrutar de la pasión - dijo en voz baja, suave e insolente. - Yo te di esa excusa, esa vía de escape, esa libertad. Siempre que pudieras responsabilizarme a mí de nuestra relación, no tenías que sentirte culpable. ¡No ibas a mis brazos por la fuerza!

Ante aquel recordatorio de su propia debilidad, Serena se puso como un tomate; era incapaz de pensar en una réplica que no fuera una soberana mentira. Iracunda y avergonzada, intentó apartarse de Darien pero este la atrapó. Inmovilizándola con sus poderosos brazos, tomó posesión de su boca con un beso apasionado. La oleada de placer dejó a Serena débil y anhelante, pero se resistió.

- No nos hagas esto - suplicó Darien cuando alzó la cabeza -. No me enfurezcas hasta el punto de hacerme decir cosas que te hagan sufrir, bella mía.

El fuego de aquellos ojos, la desconcertante nota de ruego masculino obraron el hechizo, como si Darien hubiese pulsado un botón mágico y la ira se hubiera disipado. Serena se estremeció y se acercó más a él. La fuerza magnética de aquel cuerpo esbelto y poderoso apretado contra sus curvas más blandas y femeninas era inmensa.

Percibía con total claridad los contornos firmes escondidos bajo el traje formal, y la palpitante promesa de su innegable erección. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sucumbió a la tentación.

Darien le dirigió una sonrisa abrasadora y la levantó en brazos sin decir palabra. La condujo a un dormitorio en el que ella no había estado antes, la depositó en la cama y le quitó los zapatos. Enderezándose con agilidad, se despojó de la chaqueta y la arrojó a un lado.

Serena se incorporó, ruborizada y rígida.

- Estábamos discutiendo.

- Esto es mucho mejor que discutir, amore mía - señaló Darien con ronca convicción -. Te deseo tanto que me abraso - gruñó. Se desembarazó de la camisa y dejó al descubierto la extensión sólida salpicada de vello de su torso y su estómago plano y bronceado.

- Sí - suspiró Serena sin poder reprimirse, porque se estaba derritiendo viéndolo desnudarse.

Absoluta debilidad, total docilidad, eso era lo que sentía. Con manos torpes empezó a desabrocharse los botones aperlados de la rebeca. Después, perdida la paciencia, se la sacó por la cabeza a tiempo de ver cómo Darien se deshacía de los calzoncillos. Contuvo el aliento al admirar la prueba potente y viril de su anhelo.

Con la mirada asombrada y azul de Serena clavada en él, Darien se acercó a la cama y, en menos de cinco segundos, la despojó de sus pantalones militares. Se arrodilló sobre el colchón, la atrajo hacia él e introdujo la lengua una, dos veces en las profundidades húmedas de su boca; aquella penetración erótica le aceleró el pulso en las venas y la dejó temblorosa.

- Eres tan atractivo... - susurró Serena.

- Y tú tienes el cuerpo más glorioso que he visto nunca - murmuró Darien, mientras la despojaba del sujetador, liberó los generosos senos de Serena de su confinamiento y amoldó las manos a sus contornos casi con reverencia.

¿Nada más?, estuvo a punto de preguntar Serena, que necesitaba ser mucho más para él; pero aquel acongojado pensamiento se perdió en la oleada de placer que desataron los dedos de Darien al acariciarle los pezones sonrosados y distendidos.

La sensación era tan intensa que resultaba casi insoportable, y Serena cerró los ojos, avergonzada, cuando se le escapó un gemido.

- Ahora eres todavía más sensible, amore mía murmuró Darien con voz gruesa, deshaciéndose de las braguitas con manos impacientes y colocándola de manera que quedara - completamente expuestas su escrutinio -. Dio mío... Me enardeces - masculló con fascinación, y deslizó una mano satisfecha por la ligera curva de su vientre, donde desplegó los dedos con posesividad -. Esos genes Chiba que antes insultaste están dentro de ti, son parte de mí, parte de ti...

- Genes de mando - balbució Serena, que no sabía muy bien qué decir porque la actitud de Darien la había tomado por sorpresa.

- Genes fuertes y seguros, cara mía - replicó con regocijo.

Realmente deseaba aquel hijo. Por primera vez, Serena reconoció aquel hecho; pero el alivio dejó a su paso dolor, porque el afecto de Darien parecía dirigido al bebé y no a ella. Su hijo era la razón de que deseara casarse. Así que, cuando la besó, Serena tenía lágrimas en los ojos; pero las caricias de Darien le impidieron seguir albergando tales pensamientos. De hecho, estaba ansiosa por olvidar y hallar el único alivio verdadero que había conocido nunca.

La excitación se adueñó de ella con furor cuando Darien bajó la cabeza y lamió las puntas erectas de sus senos antes de rozarlas con delicadeza con los dientes. La estaba enardeciendo, creando un ansia aguda en su vientre y haciéndola jadear con sus caricias expertas en un cuerpo largo tiempo privado de sensaciones.

- Sí que te deseo... Siempre te deseo - gimió Serena con repentina vergüenza ante su incapacidad de controlar la pasión que Darien había desatado. Este se inclinó sobre ella como un oscuro héroe vengador, con ojos candentes y satisfacción primitiva en cada ángulo de sus rasgos hermosos y morenos.

- Y yo lo único que deseo es atormentarte de placer hasta que supliques... - la sorpresa interrumpió un momento el movimiento ascendente de las caderas de Serena, la invitación corporal que no podía reprimir. Darien le atrapó los labios con un beso voraz y luego volvió a mirarla, consciente de la perplejidad en sus ojos vidriados por la pasión -. Y supliques... y supliques... Hasta que te esclavice, amore mía.

Serena lo miró desconcertada, como un conejillo paralizado por los faros de un coche, seguro de su destrucción pero hipnotizado.

- ¿Có... cómo?

Darien deslizó una mano experta por su figura trémula hasta el centro de su feminidad, donde ella ansiaba el más mínimo roce, y todo su cuerpo se elevó con un anhelo tan imparable como la marea. Algo parecido al enojo ardía en la mirada intensa de Darien mientras contemplaba cómo ella respondía con impotencia a su provocativo juego de poder.

- Fui un estúpido cuando tenías dieciocho años. Debería haberme acostado contigo. ¡Así nada podría habernos separado!

- ¿Da... Darien? - Serena estaba estupefacta por la amargura y el enojo que él no hacía intento de ocultar.

- Pero ahora estamos juntos, amore - gruñó Darien; volvió a capturar sus labios y le pasó un muslo salpicado de vello por encima para mantenerla cautiva.

- Te quiero - jadeó Serena, perdida en el tormento del placer.

Darien se puso tenso y profirió una áspera carcajada.

- Si vuelves a decir eso, me iré de tu lado para siempre.

Serena se lo quedó mirando, intimidada por la amenaza. Sentía el escozor de las lágrimas que aquel rechazo habían provocado. Con una áspera exclamación en italiano, Darien le puso las manos en las mejillas y siguió el rastro de una lágrima salada con los labios, dejándola aún más perpleja.

- No pasa nada - la consoló con afecto -. No pasa nada...

Aturdida, Serena yacía estremeciéndose bajo su poderosa figura, temiendo decir o hacer cualquier cosa desacertada, como si su vida entera estuviera en juego, a expensas de una tirada de dados, ya que eso era lo que ella significaba para Darien. En Corfú, sin él, los días habían sido como un interminable mar gris que se extendiera ante ella, vacíos y sin vida.

Darien la besó hasta dejarla sin aliento y ella se aferró a él, víctima de su creciente ansia, reavivada en apenas un instante. La atormentó en el punto más sensible de su cuerpo hasta que Serena gimió, ansiando más, dominada por impulsos mucho más fuertes que ella y por un anhelo intolerable. Darien cambió de postura con agilidad y empleó su boca experta para torturarla.

A partir de aquel momento, pensar era un reto demasiado grande y era esclava de sus propias respuestas febriles y frenéticas: enroscaba los dedos en la seda gruesa de los cabellos de Darien, profería gemidos incontrolables... Cuando éste se elevó sobre ella para acoplar su figura larga y fibrosa entre sus muslos, la excitación la había privado de todo dominio de sí.

Darien la penetró con una embestida confiada que la lanzó a un clímax vertiginoso. Ante aquella descarga repentina e inusitada de placer, Serena lo llamó por su nombre en la cumbre del éxtasis.

- Y ahora otra vez, cara - dijo Darien con voz gruesa mientras ella descendía, envuelta en una nube de sensualidad, de nuevo a su propio cuerpo.

- ¿Otra vez? - repitió Serena -. No puedo.

- Claro que puedes - la penetró aún más hondo; viril y seguro de sí. La carne íntima de Serena estaba tan sensible que esta gimió. Volvió a ser presa de la excitación y, con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos, Darien la arrastró de nuevo al placer puro e irracional en el que nada importaba salvo que él no se detuviera, y en el que lo único que la guiaba era su propia y abrumadora ansia. De modo que Serena alcanzó otro clímax que vació su mente de todo pensamiento.

Serena se movió y abrió los párpados a duras penas; la lámpara de la mesilla irradiaba un tenue resplandor. Como era de despertar lento, tardó un minuto o dos en advertir que no había visto aquella lámpara en su vida. Estaba en el dormitorio de Darien, en su ático. El recuerdo de la pasión le encendió el rostro, pero se le enfrió casi de inmediato al recordar la frustración amarga y airada que él había exhibido y su brusco rechazo a la declaración de amor de Serena.

El ruido de una puerta al abrirse la sobresaltó. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Darien saliendo del baño. Estaba recién afeitado y con el pelo todavía húmedo de la ducha; el impacto de su presencia viril la dejó sin aliento. Llevaba una camisa de algodón blanca y pantalones oscuros de traje. De espaldas a ella, se detuvo delante del espejo de una cómoda para anudarse la corbata.

- ¿Qué hora es? - susurró Serena.

Darien se puso tenso y apenas volvió la cabeza para lanzarle una mirada.

- Ya son casi las siete. Estaba a punto de despertarte. Artemis te está preparando la cena.

- ¿Artemis?

- Mi chef. Viajará a Shiels Park contigo cuando decidas marcharte de Londres. Le he dado instrucciones de que debes comer al menos tres veces al día.

Serena se incorporó muy despacio, cubriéndose con la sábana, como si tuviera frío.

- ¿Adónde vas?

- Tengo un asunto urgente que atender en Roma. He dejado todo de lado durante esta semana- le recordó Darien -. Por desgracia, Chiba Industries no se dirige sola. De camino al aeropuerto, iré a ver a Kenji y le anunciaré nuestros esponsales.

- ¿Nuestros qué? - Serena percibía el distanciamiento de Darien y el tono sarcástico en su voz.

- Nuestra boda. He solicitado la licencia especial esta misma tarde, y he reservado la iglesia de Shiels Park para dentro de diez días.

- ¿Diez días? - repitió Serena, atónita.

- Cuanto antes nos casemos, mejor. También hablé con el médico de tu padre - le informó Darien, mientras descolgaba su chaqueta y se daba la vuelta para mirarla -. Cuando vuelva de Italia, Kenji debería poder asistir a nuestra boda al menos, en silla de ruedas.

- Pero todavía no te he dicho que voy a casarme contigo...

- He dado por hecho tu buena disposición, cara mía - Darien desvió la mirada a la maraña de sábanas con sugerente intensidad antes de volver a clavar los ojos en el rostro sonrojado de Serena -. Pero claro, si quieres ver cómo estalla la tercera Guerra Mundial entre nuestras familias, adelante, recházame. La decisión es tuya.

El silencio se prolongó. Darien había descubierto su talón de Aquiles. El amor y el odio se entrelazaron en sus entrañas.

- Sabes muy bien que no te voy a rechazar.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Dime una cosa... ¿Qué consigues casándote conmigo?

- Sexo fabuloso y un bebé. Mientras no menciones el amor - añadió Darien con cruel claridad-, no tendré ninguna queja.

Serena se estremeció ante aquel recordatorio.

- Quiero que te alojes en la mansión en cuanto creas que puedes dejar a tu padre al abnegado cuidado de Luna - prosiguió Darien.

- Antes de la boda, ni hablar.

- Hace cinco años que no vives con él, y si puedes convencer a Samuel para que se mude contigo, cuando llegue el momento, será más fácil que él y Armando rompan el hielo.

- ¿Cuándo será eso?

- Cuando y si Samuel accede, no antes - le dijo Darien sin emoción -. Mi padre ya estaría allí si creyera que Samuel está dispuesto a hablar con él, pero sabe que debe ser paciente.

«Y cuando ya hayan roto el hielo ¿qué?», pensó Serena, pero volvió a centrarse en sus propios problemas. De modo que, aun sabiendo que Darien no la quería, iba a casarse con él, ¿no? «Cobarde», la regañó su conciencia. Para Darien no era más que una mujer excitante con escaso sentido común y aún menos moral, perfecta para saciar su voraz apetito sexual y para hacer de incubadora para el siguiente Chiba, pero poco más.

- Bueno, debe de hacerte mucha gracia pensar que la madre de tu hijo y tu futura esposa sea una buscona codiciosa y cazafortunas - masculló Serena. Aquel ataque verbal tomó a Darien por sorpresa. Se la quedó mirando con ojos brillantes y graves.

- No pienso eso.

- ¿Ah, no? Entonces reconocerás que tu querido padre me chantajeó para que te dejara hace cinco años...

- Si creyera eso, seguramente, lo mataría - murmuró Darien sin vacilar -. Pero ni lo creo ni lo acepto y, en cuanto a lo demás... - una carcajada lúgubre brotó de sus labios -. Sé que el dinero no es tan importante para ti. Capté el mensaje en Corfú.

Tras recordarle que se pasaría por el hospital de camino al aeropuerto, Darien se marchó sin alboroto; Serena permaneció sentada, contemplando el lugar donde él había estado y pensando que, por mucho que lo amara jamás comprendería los mecanismos de aquella cabeza morena y compleja. ¿Por qué su futuro marido reconocía casi con pesar que no era una aprovechada?

¿Por qué reaccionaba a la palabra «amor» como si fuera un insulto?

**NO INVENTES SERENA ES MEDIO SONSA LE PERDONA TODO INCLUSO QUE LE DOIGA QUE MIENTRAS NO MENCIONE EL AMOR ESTAN BIEN…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Lynne Graham**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Una Proposición Escandalosa**

**(****Raffaello`s Mistress)**

**-** **Lynne Graham**** –**

**CAPITULO 9**

-SEGÚN Ittou, descubrir que soy un Chiba ilegítimo es como si me hubiera tocado la lotería - Samuel tenía los labios apretados por el desconcierto.

Era la primera vez que Serena veía a su hermano desde que este se había marchado de Londres, y seguía turbándola la simpatía que parecía profesar a Darien.

- Vamos, ¡fíjate en todo esto! - Samuel paseó una mirada inquieta y reprobadora por la habitación. Se encontraban en una sala de estar de Shiels Park, una de las estancias menos opulentas y, aun así, demasiado grandiosas en opinión de su hermano -. Como le dije a Darien, vivir a cuerpo de rey no se pasará de moda mientras existan los Chiba. Ese estuche de rapé, por ejemplo... ¡Sesenta de los grandes! ¡Y hay personas sin hogar muriéndose de hambre en la calle!

Serena dudaba que Darien, un capitalista acérrimo, hubiera disfrutado de aquel sermón.

- Puedes criticar sus posesiones y su forma de vida, pero no olvides que ha sido el dinero de los Chiba lo que le ha salvado la vida a papá.

- Sí, lo sé - Samuel dio una patada a los flecos de una silla antes de hundir las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros y darse la vuelta -. Pero ya no puedo pensar en él como «papá». Dijo que no le importará que lo llamara Kenji, si quería...

- ¡Samuel! - Serena se quedó desolada al pensar en lo mucho que debía haberle dolido aquella petición a Kenji Tsukino -. Ha sido tu padre durante dieciséis años. ¿Es que eso no significa nada?

- Sí, pero nunca me ha querido tanto como a ti. No, no discutas porque es cierto y no se lo reprocho - le advirtió Samuel con repentino mal genio, volviéndose hacia ella con los ojos llenos de dolor -. He crecido sabiendo que no era el hijo que Kenji Tsukino deseaba. ¿Por qué crees que hago tanto deporte cuando lo detesto? Solo para ser lo que él creía que debía ser. ¿Sabes lo que es que te machaquen día tras día con que cinco generaciones de Tsukino han sido jardineros aquí?

Samuel inspiró hondo y luego se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Sabes qué fue lo primero que pensé cuando Kenji me dijo que no era hijo suyo? – Serena lo negó con la cabeza -. ¡Gracias a Dios que no tengo que ser jardinero…! ¿Cómo pude ser tan superficial?

Serena disimulaba su creciente estupefacción ante lo que oía. El muchacho callado y afectuoso pero siempre reservado se había convertido en un joven al que necesitaba conocer de nuevo.

- Nunca he encajado. Hasta mamá... - murmuró Samuel con incomodidad -. ¡Siempre diciéndome que solo los afeminados se pasaban las horas dibujando! Gentes de mente estrecha.

- Sam... - Serena palideció y se mordió el labio -. Por favor, no digas esas cosas.

- Tú eras lo bastante inteligente para haber seguido estudiando y te obligaron a dejar la escuela y a buscar un trabajo basura porque ese era nuestro sitio en la vida - le espetó Samuel con resentimiento -. Para que lo sepas, ¡ha sido un alivio saber que no era un Tsukino!

- Sí - reconoció Serena, porque entendía lo que había significado para él. Samuel era ingenioso, profundo y había detestado el yugo de la falta de ambición.

- El único problema es... - Samuel le dirigió una media sonrisa de pesar que la conmovió – que no sé si me apetece afrontar el reto de ser un Chiba, aunque ilegítimo.

- Solo tienes que ser tú mismo - Serena le dio un abrazo y suspiró -. Te quiero un montón, Samuel. Solo deseo que estés en paz y que vuelvas a ser feliz...

- Dudo que algún adolescente sepa ser feliz, Serena - se burló Samuel -. Oye, tengo un montón de trabajo pendiente para mi proyecto de arte. Enséñame dónde voy a dormir y me pondré manos a la obra.

Samuel la siguió hasta la planta de arriba y después, en el rellano, se apartó de ella a paso lento, atraído por las pinturas que adornaban las paredes.

- ¿Quién es este? - preguntó a Serena. Se había detenido ante el óleo de un anciano.

- Uno de tus antepasados, quizá... Darien podrá decírtelo.

- Sí... apuesto a que era otro todopoderoso Chiba - Samuel hizo una mueca y la siguió a la habitación que había escogido para él -. Nunca encajaré aquí, hermanita. Lo único que les interesa es el dinero y los grandes negocios, y yo quiero ser artista.

- ¿Por qué no vas a encajar? - protestó Serena -. Al menos, los Chiba saben valorar el arte.

Pensativo ante aquel argumento en favor de los Chiba, Samuel se la quedó mirando.

- Me alegro de que vayas a sacar a Darien de su desgracia casándote con él.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Hablo con él por teléfono casi todos los días reconoció -. Todavía me siento mal por haberme abalanzado contra él en Londres, porque cuando me explicó cómo habían sido las cosas entre vosotros...

- ¿Qué? - Serena cruzó los brazos y miró a su hermano con un brillo belicoso en la mirada.

- Serena…No has hecho más que darle calabazas. Reconócelo - la apremió Samuel -. No es extraño que se sienta inseguro. ¡Ni siquiera se fía de que vayas a aparecer en la iglesia el próximo viernes!

- ¿En serio? - no sin cierta dificultad, Serena meditó en aquel punto de vista tan distinto de su pasado con Darien.

- ¿Por qué crees si no que sugirió que me mudara aquí? Para que le avise si se te mete en la cabeza la absurda idea de fugarte otra vez.

Serena bajó despacio las escaleras de regreso a la planta baja. ¿Darien temeroso de que le diera plantón el día de la boda? Se le inflamó el corazón. Darien llevaba una semana entera en el extranjero y ella hacía solo un día que estaba allí. La telefoneaba casi todos los días, pero las conversaciones eran terriblemente impersonales. Además, no había vuelto a hacer ningún comentario de la boda desde que, al preguntarle si se había comprado ya un traje blanco de novia, ella lo había mandado a paseo.

Pero sí, Serena anhelaba pensar que Darien la apreciaba lo bastante para sentirse mínimamente inseguro.

La lógica no tardó en echar por tierra sus ilusiones. ¡Pues claro que Darien no estaba inseguro! Se había inventado aquella historia rebuscada pero conmovedora para persuadir a Samuel de que se alojara, al menos temporalmente, en Shiels Park. ¡Qué astuto! A Kenji Tsukino no le darían el alta hasta el día antes de la boda. Luna seguía en Londres con él. Tanto su padre como su futura madrastra habían aceptado la jubilación anticipada que Darien les había ofrecido. Darien ya tenía una cuadrilla de hombres trabajando en una casa del pueblo propiedad de la familia.

Pensaba regalársela a Kenji y a Luna cuando se casaran, junto a un pequeño coche. Era un hombre muy atento y generoso, reconoció Serena. Debía de ser la mujer más consentida del mundo por esperar amor además de pasión, romanticismo además de amabilidad.

Tras secarse el rostro húmedo con un pañuelo, se sentó con una revista de maternidad en el regazo. Mientras contemplaba unas prendas de bebé preciosas, aunque de un precio prohibitivo, con ojos soñadores, oyó un portazo en el vestíbulo y voces agitadas.

- ¡Santo cielo! - rugió una amenazadora voz masculina -. Soy Armando Chiba. ¿Intenta decirme que ya no soy bienvenido en la casa de mi hijo?

A Serena se le heló la sangre. Estuvo a punto de resbalar del sofá con las prisas por acercarse a la puerta y mirar por la rendija. La nueva ama de llaves se afanaba por disculparse y tranquilizar al recién llegado.

- Es que el señor Chiba no quiere que nadie moleste a la señorita Tsukino.

- No voy a molestarla... ¡Solo quiero verla! - gruñó Armando Chiba, y Serena lo vio aparecer, amenazador, como un enorme oso de pelaje plateado -. ¿No estará en cama a estas horas?

Serena apretó la espalda contra la pared, detrás de la puerta, y dejó de respirar. Ni siquiera tenía que pensar en esconderse, el impulso surgía de manera natural. Sin embargo, el susto fue aún mayor cuando, tras un breve silencio, oyó otra voz infinitamente más familiar: la de Darien, furioso. «¿Darien?» ¿De dónde había salido? Tampoco le importaba. Era como la caballería acudiendo a su rescate.

Recobró el valor para poder mirar por la rendija de la puerta. Darien y su padre estaban inmersos en una agitada discusión en italiano. Verlos así la angustiaba, porque sabía lo unidos que habían estado. Fue entonces cuando supo que debía intervenir.

- Escuchad... No sé a qué viene todo esto pero, por favor, dejadlo ya - suplicó Serena. Se hizo un brusco silencio y los dos hombres giraron en redondo para mirarla con fijeza y desconcierto -. Samuel está arriba y dudo que queráis que os oiga discutir de esa manera.

- ¿Bromeas? Esto es mejor que los culebrones. ¡Vida familiar al estilo apasionado de los Chiba! - se burló Samuel desde su atalaya a medio camino de la escalera; tenía la vista clavada en el anciano, pero estaba pálido, y se agarraba al pasamanos con tanta fuerza que los nudillos aparecían blancos.

La algarabía debía de haberlo sacado de su cuarto. Serena estuvo a punto de gemir, porque no imaginaba peor situación para que Samuel conociera a su padre natural por primera vez.

- ¡Qué propio de ti! - Darien miró a su padre con exasperación -. Entras arrollando como un toro a pesar de todos mis consejos.

- No seas tan amable... Por fin puedo ver detenidamente a mi hijo menor - estudiaba a Samuel con descarada intensidad mientras avanzaba hacia él -. Siempre que te veía, tenía miedo de quedarme mirándote y delatarme. Ni siquiera sabía que estabas aquí. Hoy venía a hablar con tu hermana.

Darien exhaló el aire con un siseo.

- Ya te he dicho lo que pienso de eso...

- Tu padre puede hablar conmigo, si así lo desea - intervino Serena -. Cualquier cosa es mejor que todo este malestar.

- Sí, Darien - la respaldó Armando Chiba -. No hace falta que vengas corriendo a proteger a Serena. Ahora somos familia, o lo seremos a partir del próximo viernes, así que debemos resolver nuestras diferencias lo mejor que podamos. Baja y únete a nosotros, Samuel. Si quieres, claro.

- Hablas más que Darien - Samuel contemplaba a su padre con reacia fascinación -. Debe de resultar difícil colarte una observación.

- ¿Por qué crees que grito? - gimió Darien, mientras agarraba a Serena de la cintura y la atraía hacia él -. No sabía que nos habías oído - murmuró -. No quería que Armando te diera un disgusto, cara.

Entraron en fila india en el salón principal, donde había espacio en abundancia para quienes no sintieran la inclinación de estar demasiado cerca. En cuanto Serena se sentó, Armando ocupó el sofá. Samuel se quedó rezagado en una de las ventanas y Darien adoptó una pose combativa junto a la magnífica chimenea. Con su traje oscuro a rayas, el pelo negro apenas alborotado, los ojos semiocultos por las exuberantes pestañas y los pómulos altos de color cetrino, Serena tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por desviar la atención de él.

- Bueno, ¿por dónde empezamos? - inquirió Armando.

- Me gustaría saber la verdad sobre mamá y tú - le dijo Serena al anciano, lanzándole una mirada fugaz -. A ella ya no puedo preguntárselo. Pero, te lo ruego, sé sincero.

- ¿Has perdido el juicio? - exclamó Darien.

- Si hubiera tenido agallas, se lo habría preguntado yo mismo - Samuel dedicó a su hermana una mirada irónica de admiración.

Armando enderezó los hombros.

- Tanto Selene como yo teníamos lo que considerábamos un matrimonio feliz. Cuando nos conocimos, descubrimos que había mucho más. Ella fue el amor de mi vida, con ella me sentía completo.

- ¿En serio? - la revelación había dejado atónita a Serena. Pero el anciano estaba observando a Darien, cuyo semblante compungido resultaba elocuente, y con un ceño de preocupación posó su mirada en Serena.

- Nos amábamos y, durante un tiempo, el resto del mundo dejó de existir. Fuimos muy egoístas, no puedo negarlo. Cuando Selene me dijo que esperaba un hijo mío, le pedí el divorcio a la madre de Darien, Neheneria, y fue entonces cuando comprendí el daño que había causado.

- Cielos... - Serena lanzó una mirada furtiva a Darien para ver cómo se estaba tomando lo que también parecía nuevo para él.¿ Su padre había estado dispuesto a divorciarse de su madre? Se compadeció del hombre al que amaba cuando vio que entornaba los ojos y que contraía la mandíbula -. Creo que no deberíamos hablar de esto. Fue una estupidez sugerirlo.

- No - en aquella ocasión fue Darien quien discrepó -. Yo también necesito saberlo. Solo que me habría gustado oír toda la historia hace tres meses.

- Estabas demasiado furioso para escucharme. Como te dije aquel día, Neheneria tuvo una crisis nerviosa - Armando estaba cabizbajo, con la mirada clavada en la alfombra, irradiando pesar y culpabilidad -. Ni siquiera entonces comprendí cuál era mi deber. Fue Selene quien se empeñó en romper, alegando que no teníamos derecho a causar más dolor, que teníamos hijos en quienes pensar. Por mucho que intenté hacerla cambiar de idea, no quiso volver a verme ni hablar conmigo.

- Mamá era inconmovible cuando tomaba una decisión - reconoció Sam en el tenso silencio que se había creado.

- O sea, que a ti también te dio calabazas una Tsukino - comentó Darien en un tono curioso, mientras contemplaba a su apesadumbrado progenitor con una mezcla de sorpresa y lástima.

- Pensaba que eras un sinvergüenza que había seducido a mi madre solo por diversión – le dijo Samuel a Armando con atropello -. Pero ya veo que no fue así. Tú también sufriste.

Armando se enderezó y echó los hombros hacia atrás. Clavó la mirada en su hijo mayor y dijo con brusquedad:

- Antes de que os aburra con mi presencia, debo confesar lo que le hice a Serena hace cinco años...

- No hace falta - se apresuró a decir Serena. Darien ya había sufrido bastante descubriendo que su madre, Neheneria, solo había seguido con Armando porque la de ella, Selene, había puesto fin al amorío.

Darien se apartó de la chimenea con las facciones tensas y un fulgor en la azul de sus ojos.

- «Sí» que hace falta.

- Estáis adentrando os en cuestiones que nada tienen que ver conmigo – Samuel abarcó a todos con una mirada nerviosa -. Si me necesitáis, estaré saqueando la nevera. Me muero de hambre.

Parte de la tensión de Armando se suavizó.

- ¿Lo sabe Samuel? - le preguntó a Serena.

- No, y no se lo pienso contar.

- Es cierto que amenazaste a Serena con despedir a Kenji, ¿verdad? - Darien estudiaba a su padre con desprecio e incredulidad -. Serena ha estado diciendo la verdad desde el principio y tú me mentiste. ¿Por qué?

Armando hizo una mueca.

- Tu madre vivía todavía. Te imaginaba llevando a la hija de Selene a su casa para presentársela. Neheneria no lo habría superado; no hacía mucho de lo nuestro. También estaba preocupado por Samuel. No quería que todo saliera a la luz y que la verdad destrozara su tranquila vida familiar. Me entró el pánico.

- ¿Qué derecho tenías a inmiscuirte en mi vida a causa de tus errores? - preguntó Darien.

- Ninguno - reconoció su padre con un suspiro -. Pero hacía muy poco tiempo que Serena y tú salíais juntos, y pensé que acabaríais olvidándoos el uno del otro. Es evidente que me equivoqué y que creí lo que quise creer.

- Si no puedo fiarme de mi propio padre, ¿de quién me puedo fiar?

Armando estaba pálido de angustia.

- Lo siento. Tenía miedo de que te volvieras contra mí si descubrías lo mío con Selene.

Cuando Armando salió con paso cansado de la habitación, Serena miró a Darien con tristeza.

- Ve tras él. A mi padre tampoco le hacía gracia que saliéramos juntos por aquel entonces. Si yo puedo perdonar a Armando, tú también. Además, no sé por qué estás tan enfadado. ¡No se te rompió el corazón cuando nos separarnos!

- ¿Acaso crees que todos los Chiba llevan su dolor escrito en la cara? - inquirió Darien con una amargura que la dejó pasmada -. Mi padre destruyó nuestra relación; me mintió sobre ti y te amenazó. ¡Jamás podré perdonárselo!

- Entonces, piensa en Samuel - le dijo Serena, desconsolada -. Samuel confía y se apoya en ti. Si te enemistas con Armando, querrá saber por qué.

- No estoy de humor para pasar por alto lo mucho que sufrimos por culpa de otros hace cinco años - Darien pronunciaba cada palabra con aspereza y claridad -. Te quería... ¡Me quedé destrozado cuando te fuiste!

Serena se lo quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Que me querías? ¡Pero si sonreíste cuando te dije que lo mejor sería cortar por lo sano!

- Cuanto más sufro, más disimulo - Darien alzó su orgullosa cabeza -. ¿Crees que te habría dejado ver el daño que me hacías? Hablabas como si solo hubiéramos sido meros conocidos, como si nunca hubiera significado nada para ti...

- No sabía de qué otra manera comportarme - las lágrimas le apagaban la voz, porque la laceraba pensar que lo había hecho sufrir sin pretenderlo y la conmovía pensar que había sentido algo por ella -. Sabía que te quería, pero solo llevábamos juntos unas semanas.

- Para mí fue suficiente. La noche que te llevé a tu casa, cuando tenías dieciséis años, tu madre me previno - Darien torció la boca al recordar -. Cuando me iba, no pude evitar pedirle que no fuese muy dura contigo y lo adivinó.

- ¿Que mamá te previno? - exclamó Serena, atónita.

- No necesitaba oír su prohibición. Sabía que eras demasiado joven para mí, lo había visto con mis propios ojos. Pero tu madre quería que supiera que había adivinado mi interés por ti.

- ¿Pensabas en mí por aquella época? - Serena no cabía en sí de gozo ante aquella confesión, y entrelazó su mano con la de él con una confianza que nunca había sentido antes -. Yo solía esconderme detrás de los árboles para verte en motocicleta. Todas mis amigas sabían que estaba loca por ti... Espera un momento. Si me querías a los dieciocho años, ¿por qué me citaste en el restaurante aquella noche para que te viera besuqueando a esa pelirroja?

- Y no me habría sorprendido lo más mínimo que te hubieses sentado a la mesa con nosotros y me hubieras deseado suerte con ella - reconoció Darien sin los remordimientos que ella había esperado oír -. Fue una de las peores noches de mi vida...

- ¡Tampoco fue agradable para mí! - señaló Serena con ardor -. ¡Y sigo esperando una disculpa porque fuiste muy, muy cruel!

- ¿Que «yo» fui cruel? - exclamó Darien, perplejo -. ¿Me das calabazas y das otra vuelta a la tuerca esperando que pase la noche contigo, como si nada hubiera ocurrido?

Serena lo miró desde ese punto de vista e hizo una mueca.

- Solo quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible contigo. No te di calabazas por capricho – le recordó.

- Pero eso yo no lo sabía. Estaba decidido a demostrar que podía ser tan frío e insensible como tú te mostrabas... - Darien vaciló, y un leve rubor se propagó por sus tensos pómulos -. Así que vine a casa y me emborraché. Cuando me enamoro soy un Chiba de pies a cabeza. Aquella noche estaba convencido de que mi vida se había echado a perder.

Serena tomó su otra mano, porque estrecharle solo una no bastaba para demostrarle su necesidad de darle apoyo y consuelo.

- ¿Que te emborrachaste?

- Llegué al restaurante antes que tú, me senté e informé a todos que pensaba beber hasta caer debajo de la mesa - la voz grave de Darien tembló con súbito regocijo al recordar aquella melodramática afirmación -. Así que mis amigos se sentían muy apenados por mí. La pelirroja te vio llegar y se me echó encima. Imagino que intentaba ayudarme a quedar bien.

- Darien - murmuró Serena -, fui una estúpida al no darme cuenta de que me querías - reflejando la intensidad de su pesar en su hermoso rostro, Serena exhaló un suspiro -. A decir verdad, todavía no puedo creer que me quisieras.

Darien condujo a Serena al sofá y dejó que le rodeara el cuello con las manos.

- Ahora que lo dices, y aunque me oíste confesárselo a Samuel en Londres, todavía no te he dicho que te quiero como es debido.

- ¿Es que hablabas en serio? Pensé que solo lo decías para calmarlo.

- No se me da tan bien mentir en momentos de crisis en lo que a ti respecta. Si no me hubieras dado plantón en Corfú, te habría dicho entonces que te quería.

- Pues la última mañana que pasamos juntos en Corfú estabas lúgubre y tenso conmigo... ¡Por eso pensé que ibas a deshacerte de mí! - le explicó Serena con torpeza -. No quiero que te sientas obligado a casarte solo porque estoy embarazada.

- No puedo creerlo. Nunca en mi vida le he dicho a una mujer que la quiero y en cuanto lo hago, empiezas a negarlo. Pero claro, ¿cómo te lo voy a reprochar si lo he hecho todo mal? ¡Siempre meto la pata contigo!

Al contemplar la emoción desnuda en sus relucientes ojos zafiros, Serena empezó por fin a escuchar en vez de a dudar.

- Eso no es cierto...

- Claro que lo es. En Londres, cuando me dijiste que me querías, lo eché todo a perder - Darien se pasó la mano por el pelo con violenta frustración -. Pensé que solo lo decías porque habías adivinado que estaba loco por ti y te daba lástima. Fue un duro golpe para mi orgullo.

Boquiabierta porque Darien pudiera ser tan inseguro, Serena volvió a atraerlo hacia ella, pero él estaba tan absorto hablando que no se dio cuenta.

- Eres la única mujer a la que he querido de verdad - prosiguió con firmeza. Cuando te vi en mi despacho, me volví loco y concebí la idea de hacerte mi amante. Solo quería recuperarte de cualquier manera posible sin tener que humillarme.

- ¿Sin tener que humillarte? - Serena estaba esbozando una sonrisa. Sus ojos azules refulgían como estrellas mientras lo miraba -. Entonces, ¿me quieres de verdad?

- Tanto que no puedo quitarte las manos de encima, ni siquiera en lugares públicos – sin poder contenerse ni un segundo más, Darien la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó con ávida pasión; cuando alzó la cabeza, estaba sin resuello -. Estoy impaciente por casarme contigo, muy impaciente...

El viernes por la mañana, el día de la boda, Serena se levantó temprano. Acababa de subir a la planta de arriba cuando oyó detenerse un vehículo delante de la casa. Luna, que había ido a ayudarla a vestirse, subió a decirle que tenía visita.

Serena se quedó desconcertada al saber que el padre de Darien quería hablar con ella. Luna lo había conducido a la sala de estar. El motivo de la visita de Armando Chiba la sorprendió aún más: quería darle una hermosa diadema de diamantes que había pertenecido a su madre.

- Siempre pensé regalársela a la prometida de Darien, pero hasta esta mañana no he reunido valor para ofrecértela a ti - reconoció Armando con nerviosismo -. Deseo sinceramente reparar el daño que os hice a ti y a Darien. Quiero que sepas que te acojo de todo corazón en nuestra familia.

Consciente de la sinceridad del anciano, Serena le dio las gracias, le dijo que ya lo había perdonado y que Darien no tardaría en hacerlo.

Luna profirió una exclamación, admirada, al ver la diadema, pero se quedó aún más impresionada con los regalos de Darien: un collar de diamantes y platino con pendientes a juego y el anillo de pedida, el obsequio que a Serena más la conmovía, un hermoso solitario.

- No hay duda de que ha tirado la casa por la ventana - jaleó Luna.

- Es demasiado... - Serena acarició el valioso collar con dedos reverentes -. Parece un sueño.

- Como debe ser una boda - dijo la mujer con cálida aprobación.

Una hora después, más o menos, Serena estudiaba su reflejo, resplandeciente de felicidad. Se había enamorado de aquel traje de novia nada más verlo en una lujosa boutique londinense. El escote era recto y por debajo de los hombros, y el elegante e intrincado corpiño de seda con adornos de bordados y cuentas plateadas terminaba en forma de uve en la cintura. Las mangas eran ceñidas pero rematadas con encaje a la altura del codo. La falda de raso se abría en el centro para mostrar un paño de la misma seda adornada que el corpiño.

Había sustituido la bonita diadema de pedrería falsa con la que pensaba sujetarse el velo de encaje por la diadema de diamantes que Armando le había regalado.

Serena bajó las escaleras para reunirse con su padre; Luna ya estaba esperándolos en la iglesia. Apoyado en el bastón del que todavía se valía para moverse, Kenji Tsukino tenía muy buen aspecto. Cuando salieron juntos al vestíbulo, Serena frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué ruido es ese? Parecen caballos...

- ¡Vaya! - exclamó Kenji Tsukino con asombro cuando abrió la puerta principal. En lugar de un coche, Darien había enviado un carruaje abierto, forrado de terciopelo azul, conducido por un cochero con librea y tirado por cuatro caballos blancos adornados con plumas. Serena estaba encantada.

- Ese chico te trata como una princesa - fue lo único que a su padre se le ocurrió comentar cuando vieron la alfombra blanca que estaban desenrollando a la entrada de la iglesia para la novia y el padrino.

Serena bajó del carruaje a la alfombra, sonrió a los fotógrafos que la flanqueaban y caminó hacia el altar envuelta en una nebulosa de gozo.

- Pareces una princesa de cuento - susurró Darien, con los ojos clavados en ella con sobrecogedora admiración -. Como siempre imaginé, bella mía.

Después de la ceremonia, regresaron en el carruaje a Shiels Park, donde se serviría el banquete. El salón de baile estaba adornado con hermosos arreglos florales para la ocasión.

Por la tarde, los novios salieron de viaje, pero antes, Serena arrojó su ramo. Fue su futura madrastra quien lo atrapó.

Pasarían la luna de miel en la residencia que los Chiba tenían en Toscana. Llegaron al atardecer, y Darien entró con ella en brazos y la condujo, escaleras arriba, hasta un espléndido dormitorio, donde por fin pudo besar a la novia sin curiosos alrededor.

- Ha sido un día maravilloso - anunció Serena, mirándolo con ojos relucientes de amor y satisfacción.

- El más feliz de mi vida, amore mía - Darien tomó su hermoso rostro sonriente con dedos posesivos y la estudió con apasionada ternura -. Y, si de mí depende, todos los días que pases conmigo serán así.

**EPILOGO**

Un año después, Serena estaba arropando a su hijo en la cuna. De casi seis meses de edad, Mamoru tenía sedosos rizos negros y enormes ojos azules. Era un bebé alegre, afectuoso, de encantadora sonrisa y buen dormir y comer.

Habían llegado a Corfú aquella misma tarde. La noche anterior, habían celebrado su primer aniversario de bodas con una cena familiar en Shiels Park. Serena recordaba lo feliz que se había sentido al tener sentados en torno a la misma mesa a su padre, a Luna, a Samuel y a Armando, sin que nadie se mostrara mínimamente incómodo.

Las heridas de las dos familias habían sanado y Darien hacía tiempo que había recuperado la cercanía con su padre.

Kenji y Luna se casaron dos meses después que Serena y Darien y sorprendieron a todo el mundo haciéndose cargo del supermercado del pueblo y embarcándose en un ajetreado estilo de vida que parecía sentarles muy bien. Samuel vivió con ellos en el pueblo hasta que terminó el año escolar y se examinó. Después, pasó casi todo el verano en Toscana con Armando y regresó chapurreando el italiano.

Decidida a no quedarse atrás, Serena había empezado a recibir lecciones del mismo idioma. En aquellos momentos, Samuel estaba terminando el bachillerato en un instituto londinense y pasaba los fines de semana con Kenji y con Luna. Armando le había comprado un apartamento en la ciudad, y Samuel había accedido por fin a vivir rodeado de lujos, pero solo desde que le pusieron al corriente de las generosas sumas que los Chiba destinaban a causas benéficas.

Serena había sido increíblemente feliz durante su primer año de casada, y le maravillaba no haberse dado cuenta antes de que Darien la adoraba.

- No se habrá dormido ya... - exclamó Darien, decepcionado, al entrar en el cuarto del pequeño. Estaba irresistible. Serena vio cómo contemplaba con pesar la cuna en la que su hijo dormía apaciblemente, con sus largas pestañas reposando sobre las mejillas sonrosadas.

- Has estado horas hablando con Armando por teléfono - le recordó Serena.

- Nunca saco suficiente tiempo para jugar con nuestro hijo - se lamentó. A las ocho ya duerme como un bendito. Yo creía que los bebés eran como aves nocturnas.

- No queremos que sea como un ave nocturna - le aseguró Serena a su marido, disimulando la risa -. No te haría gracia que se echara a llorar en mitad de la noche.

Darien meditó en aquella posibilidad y desplegó una sonrisa deslumbrante de comprensión que la hizo ruborizarse.

- Como en todo lo relativo a nuestro hijo, bella mía, tienes razón. Es una lástima que no hayas podido aplicar todos esos trucos para bebés llorones que leíste en las revistas. Cuando terminamos la luna de miel, sabía más de bebés que el noventa y nueve por ciento de los padres noveles, y nos habíamos recorrido todas las tiendas de ropa premamá que había en Toscana.

- Deja de meterte conmigo - lo previno Serena, avergonzada por su comportamiento obsesivo durante el embarazo -. ¿De qué hablabas tanto tiempo con tu padre?

- Armando se ha ofrecido a presidir una organización benéfica para las personas sin hogar.

Serena reprimió una sonrisa. Samuel había contagiado a su padre su conciencia social.

- Es una buena noticia, ¿no?

-Si

**FIN**

**BUENO AL FINAL LA COMPENSO POR TODO QUE LINDA BODA Y QUE BUENO QUE DEJARON ATRÁS EL RENCOR Y PUDIERON SER FELICES ACABO DE SUBIR LA NUEVA HISTORIA ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO "****LA JUNGLA DEL DESEO"**


End file.
